Stolen Precious
by Lil-Yasha
Summary: NONYAOI, bro fic, Inukag: Inuyasha, for some inexplicable reason, has lost all memory. Is it a disease or an insidious plot? Will his brother choose to help him? The past will shock you. NEW VERSION Coming Soon! Hopefully...
1. Stolen

**From the wise words of LilYasha: _I know what you all are thinking. Why in the hell is she writing a NEW story! Dammit, update your other ones! Well...let me answer with one simple word..._writer's block!_ This story has been tumbling around in my head for weeks, along with _The Silent Hanyou _and_ Always There. _But the inevitable has happened,_ _and I can't put my thoughts into words on my poor other stories...but _this one_ has been coming easily so I just started writing it. It's strange and confusing butI already have three chapters! So enjoy and be patient.I know you guys love me...you do right...: ) Just kiddin' see ya soon! _**

* * *

Something was wrong.

He couldn't really explain it.

There was just something….amiss.

Maybe it was that constant humming in the background of his thoughts. It wasn't really something he could _hear_. But he knew it was there. And besides when he concentrated too hard on it, he would lose complete track of his thoughts and not remember what he was even trying to do.

Or maybe it was how he was starting to space out.

And that, in itself, was really strange because he wasn't spacing out kind of guy. Well, yes, he would sometimes mull about problems in his life or go over memories or his day, whatever.

But he did _not_ daydream.

And lately he had been doing just that…._ a lot._

But…he never remembered what he was daydreaming about. When something in reality would grab his attention and the fog would fade…he couldn't remember….anything.

He couldn't even grasp how long he had been floating in that hazy darkness.

Everyone was starting to worry about him too. They were constantly asking him questions and trying to strip him apart to know what was wrong.

Hell, _he_ was starting to get worried as well.

But, _come on dammit, _that was damn annoying!

Sometimes he wouldn't even realize he was slipping into that fog again. Sometimes…he would just…wake up. And that was all, no hint or warning that those choking hands would wrap around his mind and rip him free of his physical body. It would just happen.

And that was the most frightening part out of it all.

He tried to pick and probe the inside of his mind to see what could be wrong. He tried to think over any past events that could have possibly triggered it. But no answer could come to mind.

Not _would…could…_

For even thoughts had been hard to grasp.

Words, ideas, memories…caught and strangled in the spider web floating outside the dark chasms of his mind. Nothing could break in. But things could definitely fall out. And when they did…

They didn't come back.

Yes.

Something was definitely wrong.

But what was it again?

* * *

"I…ya….In…sha….Inuy….a, Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

The sharp wail pierced the walls building up around him and in a blink of an eye the fog whistled out. Eerily, he could almost hear a scream of protest and frustration echoing in his head. Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha looked up at the person responsible for bringing him back to reality.

And…he had no idea who it was.

A trickle of unease and panic chilled into his chest as he racked his mind for a name. But like all the other contents that were once residing in the many files of his head…that piece of information had been stolen from him.

A name…a name…he had to find a name. Come on, think, you should know this person.

And he knew he did. There was a feeling of familiarity but there was no _damn name!_

_Ah shit…_

Okay, the young man was starting to look at him weird. His violet-blue eyes crinkled in a look of concern and confusion as the awkward silence stretched out.

Oh come on, think, think….

Oh thank God, a letter was coming…a first name…. floating towards him, drifting down in front of his mind's eye to allow him to read. M….Mi…

In an electric jump start, Inuyasha gasped out with relief, "Oh, Miroku! What, what do you want?"

Miroku's eyebrows scrunched into a "V" and he took a step back, "Yes, um….I was going to ask you which flavor of ramen you wanted." Before he could answer, Miroku went on in with that same wary, suspicious tone, "Inuyasha? Are you alright? We've been yelling at you for ten minutes."

"You have?" Inuyasha turned and stared at the concerned faces of the rest of his pack. Luckily, the names came easily this time.

Sango.

Shippo.

Kirara.

Kaede.

And of course….Kagome.

_You see…you didn't forget. You just need to get more sleep. Now start talking or they'll get even more suspicious. _

Inuyasha made a show to cross his arms and glare at them in a defensive stance. "Feh, so I was daydreaming. What. Is that not _allowed?_ Sheesh, what the hell is your guy's problem? You're looking at me like I have two heads or something." His act appeared to work for everyone smiled in relief and shook their heads.

"We apologize, Inuyasha. But ye were frightening us. It is not like ye to drift off in thought like that." Kaede went back to mixing her potion of medicinal herbs.

The response was reflexive…even though, he didn't really understand why he was acting so defensive.

That knowledge had been stolen from him as well.

"What? I can think if I want to! What the hell is wrong with that? You do it too!" The irritation was immediate as well when the little kitsune…._no, Shippo, his name is Shippo…._began to laugh and twirl his finger in circles beside his little orange head.

Before he could even realize what, or_ why_ he was doing, Inuyasha had jumped up and began to chase after the fox pup. Growling and screaming promises of pain the whole way.

No one paid any heed to the death chase making around the tiny confines of Kaede's hut and all instead made a tiny thanks for a hint of normalcy. Inuyasha's little day dreams had been lasting longer and longer for the past couple weeks. In some cases he dropped all that he had been doing to have his eyes glaze over and to stare off into the middle distance. Or, like just now, would blink in confusion and stare dumbly at people as if seeing them for the first time.

It was starting to get worrisome for everyone.

They had spoken for hours before on what could be wrong, asking or pleading for Kaede for any theories. The only answer the old village priestess could provide though was that Inuyasha must just have a lot of stuff on his mind. That was all. However, even the old hag was starting to be concerned.

A dog hanyou with such fine hearing would have responded to Miroku's yells the very first time. But instead the half-breed's little ears hadn't even twitched, completely straight and unmoving atop his head. His amber eyes seemed faded somehow as well, as if the gold sheen that shown in them was being slowly sucked away. And when he finally came back to them, there was an innocent confusion in his gaze. His orbs had exploded with their vibrant color once again but there was a wide naïve…._childish_ look to them.

And that was something Kaede had never seen before.

Inuyasha in his young life had seen many hardships, cruelties and horror. That she knew of what little she did of him. There was no child inside him. Sadly, Kaede thought that perhaps Inuyasha had never even experienced a childhood. His eyes were hard and solid, never wavering with pain or anxiety, always keen on his goal. Sometimes, Kaede believed, that with Inuyasha's experiences….he may be considered much older than she, in body _and_ spirit.

Yes, there was something amiss about their young hanyou.

Miroku sat down beside her and whispered coolly for all to hear, "That was strange. I've never seen him act that way before. It almost looked…."

Sango and Kagome inched closer to him while at the same time kept their eyes on their conversation topic of choice still lunging after a certain fox demon. "What, Miroku?" Sango asked.

His blue eyes narrowed and his voice depicted news of impending doom, "It was almost as if he couldn't recognize me."

Kagome chuckled nervously and waved her hand, "Nonsense, I think you just surprised him that's all. Inuyasha has a lot of things to deal with what with defeating Naraku, the fact his own brother wants to kill him and…and well." Kagome tried to hide the pain she knew were clear in her eyes, "Kikyou and everything. You're all just jumping to conclusions."

Sango nodded and placed a friendly arm around Kagome's shoulders. A womanly sign silently asking if her young friend was alright; Kagome smiled at her reassuringly. "Kagome's right. Like Inuyasha said, he can day dream if he wants to. I mean I do it all the time. There's nothing strange about it."

"Yes but unlike us Inuyasha has those sensitive dog ears of his. I was practically screaming at him. He should have heard me." Miroku ruffled his bangs, his eyes deepening in quizzical thought.

"Maybe he was just trying to ignore you. You know how he is." Kagome tried to laugh once more. But it sounded forced even to her, own ears. She knew Inuyasha better than anyone. And her hanyou never drifted off so deeply like that. He hadn't even blinked or winced or had shown _any_ sign of hearing Miroku at all. And that was not like him.

"I suppose…" by his tone, it seemed Miroku didn't believe it either.

Kagome pushed away the feeling of unease creeping up her spine and decided to finally save Shippo from his punishment. "Inuyasha! Sit, boy!"

The hanyou yelped in surprise as he tasted hard wood floor. There was a disturbing crunch and creak of the boards while his rosary pulled him deeper and deeper. Shippo sniffed in distaste and trotted over Kagome, smiling smugly. She rolled her eyes and ruffled the boy's bright orange hair.

After a few seconds Inuyasha was able to lift himself off the ground, indents from the wood imprinted on his face. But instead of spouting off with curses and indignation, he remained silent, with his eyes stunned and fingering at his necklace in a horrified awe. Kagome tilted her head and ignored another wave of apprehension and quietly asked, "Inuyasha, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He slightly jumped by the sound of her voice and turned to her, that same childish confused look on his face." Wha—oh yeah, sure I'm okay." He stroked his nose, grimacing in pain.

_You baka, she sat you! Get angry! _

Oh…right…

He glared at her and growled, "You baka that hurt like hell! Shit why did you have to do that?" He rubbed his face and kept mentally throwing daggers at her.

Kagome tried not to smile by how normal his reaction was and instead allowed her own anger to bubble forth. "You're the baka! Chasing after poor Shippo like that. He's just a kid!"

Inuyasha squashed a bizarre notion of apologizing when that tiny voice yelled at him once more.

_Hey! He started it, the little Brat!_

"Hey! He started it, the little Brat!" Inuyasha growled at the fluffy orange ball sticking his tongue at him. Kagome tightened her hold around Shippo and gave him _that_ look. The look that meant "If-you-don't-behave-I'll-SIT-you again" it was a look of promises and warning.

The tiny voice inside his head knew it well. If it hadn't been for the instinct of what it meant Inuyasha might have attacked at the annoying little brat again. Luckily the voice had warned him that it would be best if he edged away and sulked instead. He did just that and lounged in a corner of the hut, never keeping his eyes off the pup.

_Don't worry…you'll get him back._

Right…

* * *

The hut quieted down to a serene thrum, watching passively at the bubbling pot of ramen dinner simmering in the middle of the floor. Inuyasha's mouth began to water as the contents sweet wafting smell filled his nostrils. His stomach growled in impatience, begging for sustenance.

Inuyasha gave no attention to his body's pleas.

There was that hum again.

It was starting to fill his head.

He wanted to tap into it and find out what it was. But at the same time was afraid to do so. There was something he didn't like about that noise. He mentally inched away from it….but like a ravenous wolf stalking a lamb, it followed him; engulfing more and more of his mind. He was being trapped inside a corner; darkness flowing in around him, choking him, swallowing him whole.

The laughter grew louder.

* * *

Kagome picked up the steaming bowl of beef flavored ramen and walked over to Inuyasha. Her hands tingled by the heat and she smiled to herself by the wonderful smell. This was Inuyasha's favorite.

"Hey, I got you some r—Inuyasha?" Kagome knelt down beside him and stretched out her hand. His eyes were glazed over once more but there was a terrified, trapped look to them. His mouth had dropped open and his breathing had become erratic pants. "Inuyasha, what-?"By then everyone else had noticed Inuyasha's bizarre expression and was inching towards him and Kagome.

* * *

They were stealing them.

They wouldn't give them back.

They kept taking more and more. No matter how much he screamed and begged and threatened.

They kept going.

No. Stop. Please. Don't take them. Not those. Please. Anything but those.

_No!_

* * *

Her hand was mere centimeters from his face when suddenly Inuyasha's head flung back in a silent scream and his body began to shake in uncontrollable spasms. Falling to the floor, a white froth dribbled past his pale lips.

"Inuyasha!"

The bowl filled with the hanyou's dinner shattered to the floor and Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shoulders trying to keep him still.

"What's going on?"

"His eyes rolled back in his head!"

"He's possessed! Quick Miroku grab your—"

"NO!" Kagome gritted her teeth and pushed Inuyasha to his side, allowing his throat to open and struggle for air. "He's not possessed. He's having a seizure!"

"A what? I have not heard of such a thing!"

Tears of fear trickled down her cheeks and Kagome looked over to an equally fearful Kaede, "Of course not, it's something from my time."

"Is there something we can do?"

She struggled not to break down into sobs and shook her head, "No. We just have to wait till they're over."

_Oh my God, Inuyasha…what's happening to you? Oh please, please be okay. _

They all stared in horror as Inuyasha continued to writhe on the floor, eyes blank white, foam spouting out his mouth.

There was nothing they could do.

* * *

He was drifting in a choking sea of blackness. There was nothing there. Nothing existed.

They had stolen them.

Something was now missing. There was a deep hole inside of him. A piece of himself, a _vital_ part…missing.

But he didn't know what.

Once he realized that they had taken his precious…something….the knowledge of what and how….was disappearing.

In a slow suction, everything was disappearing.

They took it…

But what?

Won't give it back.

Give what back?

What happened?

Why is it so dark?

Why am I so sad?

What is missing?

Who is calling me?

Piercing through the black prison blanketing around him, there was a gentle voice; casting away the fog and the rumbling sound of sadistic laughter. It called to him, _for him_, begging him and lulling him to come to it.

He was helpless to it.

And so he followed.

It was a soft hypnotic siren's song. Filling him with the feeling of warmth and safety, it calmed the roaring waves of confusion inside of him and kept the hopelessness, the sadness, and the despair at bay.

He was addicted to it.

_Don't stop. _He begged voicelessly into the dark. _Please don't go away. Help me, please save me. Don't let me stay here. Don't….go…_

His hand was reaching out, pleading for comfort and hold. He felt weak, pathetic and worthless but at the same time knew that it was safe to be vulnerable to this voice. It wouldn't hurt him and it wouldn't betray him.

It would keep all his secrets.

It knew that it would hold him close and protect him from that laughter.

_Please…_

Warmth enveloped him, wrapping around him in a lover's embrace, tugging him with it, leading him out in a seductive lullaby. He cared no longer for the questions bubbling in his mind, he cared no more for his fear and hopelessness; he followed it dependently, trusting it to make everything all right.

_Come back to me…_

_Please…_

_Wake up…_

* * *

His seizure had ended hours ago but he had not yet regained consciousness. Kagome continued to cradle him close and whispered useless nothing in his ears, stroking his hair and skimming her fingers along the pale outline of his jaw. His body was deathly still. Cold to the touch, even as the morning sun danced along his body. His breathing had stayed regular, a slow inhale and exhale that never missed a beat, but there was a ragged quality to it such as if he had ran a great distance. And though she cooed in his puppy ears and splayed kisses along his temple, nothing had roused him from his grim death like sleep.

Her tears had long since dried, though the lump in her throat was too stubborn to leave. She couldn't even imagine falling asleep. Everyone else was able to succumb to a disturbing slumber, but not she. That would be impossible with the haunting visions of Inuyasha with his eyes rolling in the back of his skull and bubbly foam spilling forth from his mouth.

No…she would not rest until her love was awake.

And she prayed, with all her heart, that he would do so soon.

"What if he's in a coma…what if he has another seizure and his heart stops…oh, there's nothing in my first aid kit that could help him then. What am I going to do? Oh, Inuyasha…please…please, wake up…"Her eyes stung with unshed tears and she hugged her hanyou's upper half to her chest, his forehead lying snugly on her shoulder. Kagome sniffed and squeezed her eyes painfully shut, "Please…Inuyasha, come back to me….please wake up…"

* * *

The voice had led him out. Securely holding him and keeping him from falling back into the darkness and to be strangled by that laughter; to watch helplessly as more and more of his precious….something…. was taken away. No…the voice was protecting him, making the darkness recede. Drifting off to hover on the outside of his mental walls, the hum along with it…but they were still there…waiting…waiting for the right moment to steal again.

But wait…steal what?

He wasn't certain anymore…but he knew…they were taking something important….something precious.

And with the knowledge, the _knowing_, that something was missing but he could not name what….filled him with a despairing sadness and pain.

But he ignored the feelings, the _sadness, fear and confusion, _swamping him and instead fully concentrated on the voice and…

The smell.

He _knew_ that smell.

Lilacs….and vanilla….sweet and warm….he remembered that.

He liked that scent.

It filled him with ease and relaxed him to the point of lethargy.

It made him feel happy and that all would be well.

He breathed it in as deep as he could, marking it forever onto his memory, filling up the hole and becoming one with his soul.

He had to have more.

Something deep inside him, a voice who now whispered so very gently, said he must always remember this smell. Should always know the feelings he got when breathing it in and to keep it close to his heart and soul.

And to let no one take it away.

For if they did…

He knew…

That he would break.

He wasn't sure why he felt this way. He wasn't sure why he felt any of this. _And_ he didn't know…why he was in this situation in the first place.

What in the hell had happened?

Slowly memories and common sense came back to him, a drying up stream, and he struggled to open his eyes as he realized that the source of this smell and that….beautiful….melodious…ugh, that _voice_ was _not_ supposed to be this close!

He groaned as he became aware of his physical body, the soreness and the dull ache of pain at his temples, he became antsy and panic-stricken when he wasn't able to move.

What had happened?

He didn't remember falling asleep!

He didn't remember passing out!

When he tried to think back, tried to remember, that _hum_ got louder, the needles in the back of his eyeballs got sharper, and he was swamped by darkness. There were holes in his memory; he didn't know how he had gotten there!

Why was Kagome holding him?

Why…oh why in the hell was she _crying?_

Why couldn't he move or speak?

_Why couldn't he remember!_

"K…nnnng…Kago….meee" his body broke out into a sweat and fear clawed at his insides.

This was Kagome holding him and he did trust her, he did know that she would never hurt him although he had not known her long but he was still…still so vulnerable.

And he did _not_ like to be vulnerable.

* * *

Kagome took in a sharp inhale when Inuyasha choked out her name and began to squirm. She loosened her hold on him to look down on his face and frowned in worry by the fear and discomfort on his pale skin. He whimpered and twitched every part of him but only seemed to get more panicked and frustrated when he wasn't able to control his body.

"Inuyasha…?"

* * *

He couldn't even open his eyes! What had happened to him? Was he poisoned? Did he fight with Sesshomaru or Naraku or something? How long had he been floating in that darkness? He couldn't even talk that well. His throat was dry and raspy and…oh…air! Air! He couldn't breathe! He was trapped! Too dark! Too dark! Can't move! Kagome!

He managed to grasp at the hem of her shirt and he pulled himself closer to her, gasping for breath. His face had drained of all color and his ears were swiveling mad in the mussed strands of his moon white hair. He mouthed words incoherently and trembled uncontrollably.

Kagome's chest chilled with the thought that perhaps…_he was having another seizure._ "Kaede! Kaede! Everyone wake up! I think Inuyasha's going to go into another attack! Kaede, Miroku!"

All in the room jumped out of their dreams and stumbled over to her, their eyes wide and the fog of fatigue disintegrating into the air. Kaede grabbed Inuyasha's arm that had a death grip on Kagome's shirt and tried to settle him down.

It only served to alarm the already frightened young boy more.

* * *

He had forgotten this fear.

That knowledge had not been stolen, only hidden and pushed away for years. But it attacked him now, chilling him to the core.

The darkness….the prison…trapped…and he couldn't get free…

Once he had found a description of his feelings in one of Kagome's "spell books", it was a strange word and it shocked him to find that it was something of a disease…

Claustrophobia.

It had been hard to read and say aloud and to this day he was worried on asking Kagome to explain it fully to him for the book did not tell of a cure. All he knew was that he possessed this claustrophobia and it was not a good thing. Nothing with such a large name possibly could be. But he was scared….he felt stupid and pathetic… embarrassed on telling Kagome, of asking for her help and opinion.

So he had locked the knowledge away.

Besides he had had this fear all his life. The feeling of being trapped and held against his will, the feeling of the darkness slowly suffocating him….as it was now…He had lived with it for years and he would forever. He could and _would _live with it just fine. He had done well with avoiding dark secluded _tiny_ places to make sure that the disease would not be made known to the rest of his companions. He had done well with keeping it closely hidden and guarded.

But now the fear and the panic, the terror was killing him!

He couldn't get free!

And he couldn't call for help!

He was going to die!

The laughter echoed deep in his mind.

"Ka-Kagome…" Ah, blessed air passing through his voice box! Talking! Call for help!

Even in the midst of terror….there was a feeling of embarrassment on admitting such a thing…he _was _scared….and he needed help…

Vulnerability.

He still did not like that feeling.

But nor did he with this.

"C-can't…..ove….dark…elp…"

He whimpered and shied away from everyone into her arms. He still couldn't grab a good lungful of air and his heart was beating itself on the brink of commission. Kagome, now confused, held him closer and rocked him back and forth, patting his back and trailing her fingers through his hair.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, can you hear me? Can you talk to me, what's wrong?" He wasn't having another seizure but she had never seen him so terrified before. What could possibly scare him so bad? A dream perhaps?

"Too dark….trapped….claustro… ….can't breathe…help…" He had gone to the level of pleading now…he could just hear the names and the teasing. This would never be put down.

Suddenly fresh memories flashed in his head. When he was a tiny little pup…falling into a ditch…dirt and grime covering him, choking him…couldn't escape…couldn't breathe…no sun, no air, no freedom…Momma….please Momma….someone help me, save me….can't get out.

Claustrophobia.

His heart leaped to his throat and tremors snaked through his frozen ligaments. Just like before, he couldn't move and he couldn't dig out past the muffling darkness. No one could hear his screams for help because when he opened his mouth….dirt would strangle him and would push him down lower to the very pits of hell. Air wouldn't come, light couldn't come…no one would help him…

"Claustro…phobia…"

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and then everything made sense. Well, not really but enough for her to know what to do. She lifted him up a bit until he was almost on his knees and securely wrapped her arms around his middle, planting one hand to massage the tenderness of his neck. To say the truth, she didn't know what the hell she was doing. But Inuyasha was in a living horror and needed comfort. And she knew she could try to do that.

"Inuyasha, listen to me. Everything is okay. You're not trapped. You're in Kaede's hut. Nothing can hurt you." She ignored everyone's quizzical stares and continued to whisper in his frantic little ear.

No, wrong…the darkness…it was still there…he still couldn't move, the very black was strangling him and keeping him immobile. Why couldn't she see that he was going to die?

"Can't move…dark…can't breathe…" He struggled not to pass out.

In a patient and loving tone, she continued to massage gently up the sides of his neck, and whispered, "Yes you can, Inuyasha. There's air. You can breathe. You just have to relax and lay still. I'm right here….I can breathe…now relax…the air is there…"

_No it's not!_ Frustration made itself known through the fogs of panic. It wasn't there and how could he possibly relax when fighting to stay alive? Kagome…please…listen…help me….the darkness was swallowing him….he grew very tired…

"Inuyasha…I know you're scared…I am too. But listen to me, pay close attention to my voice, do what I'm saying, do you understand?"

Yeah…yeah he did…he did…oh so tired now….black all around him…trapped…no air…

"Listen closely Inuyasha….do you hear that…." She made a big effort of inhaling….and then exhaling….inhaling…."Follow my lead, Inuyasha. You'll find the air. Do what I'm doing…" Exhale….inhale….

He did as he was told. Now working on full instinct. He could no longer form thought and the terror was still wrapped around him. But he tried to rise from it and concentrated on the magic of her touch on his neck, relieving the stress in his muscles and the compelling command in her lulling voice.

Okay….i-inhale…It was working, slow and strangled but his throat and lungs were cooperating…now exhale…oh blessed air….the black lost power….inhale….exhale…faster now, deeper….drink the air….the vanilla and lilac…breathe…it was working…

Kagome smiled in relief as his chest expanded and the erratic pulse on the pads of her fingers began to calm and slow. "That a boy, Yasha. You see now what did I tell you? Don't stop now okay, pay attention to what I'm doing. Follow me."

He groaned in dizziness as the air soaked into his blood and dispatched his horrific headache. He followed Kagome's command and refused to think, listening to the beat of her heart and the melodic rhythm of her breathing. I guess she was right….there was air…damn bitch…He smiled and allowed himself a moment of peace and relished in her scent and warmth.

Paradise.

* * *

Feeling much better, oxygen fueling strength and movement to his body, Inuyasha regretfully detached himself from the protection of Kagome's arms. He felt sheepish and stupid and didn't look into her face, feeling the heat of embarrassment flooding his cheeks and down his neck. He mumbled something incoherent, a thank you more like, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Kagome ignored her own blush and cupped his face to lift his gaze to her own, she noted somewhere….of that childish look deep in his orbs….but in a flash it was gone and she couldn't find it again. Shame had flooded his eyes and he tried to look back down, but Kagome refused to release him. "Inuyasha, are you okay? You had us all worried. How are you feeling?" She kept her tone light and whispered, knowing of his awkwardness.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly and he shrugged away from her. He had liked the feel of her velvet soft hands on his face….but did not care for the vulnerability that came with it and the humiliation of her seeing him with one of his weaknesses. And _helping_ him through it as well….he felt so stupid…he could take care of himself dammit.

Sniffing cautiously, he knew that his face had taken the shade of a ripe tomato…

He had an audience.

Growling to himself, he turned towards the inevitable teasing he was going to have.

And was attacked instead.

Shippo had flung himself to the hanyou's chest, tears in his emerald green eyes and was hugging him tightly. Inuyasha blinked, embarrassment forgotten and looked down at the little kit. "Shippo….what the hell are you doing?"

The pup sniffed and shook his head from side to side. "You scared me, you baka. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head and you were shaking on the floor and…."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded and he cut the kit's words to pull him up to his gaze. "I did what? What happened now? What the hell is going on?" He pointed his confusion to everyone else in the room. A strange _new_ panic welling up inside of him. "What happened to me? How long have I been asleep? Why are you all looking at me like that and…"

He frowned in frustration and bewilderment, staring at Sango. He pointed at her and yelled, "_**Who in the hell are you?"**_

* * *

**From the great mind of the oh so modest LilYasha:_ Now you are probably thinking...why in the hell is she writing an amnesia story line? Well, I'm sorry,I love drama andI love that plot, but mine is twisted in a way as you can see. I hope you won't mind and will keep reading. See ya soon...and don't worry I'll keep trying to jump over that hurtle in my brain and update _The Silent Hanyou.**

**_SEE YA: )_**


	2. The Beginning

**LilYasha...is BBAAAACCCKKK: _Welcome to my third story which I'm writing along with four, believe it, FOUR other stories. I'm a complete baka! But anyway things have been going great andI shall keep going. Finishing chapter three right now! Ja ne! (LOVE THAT)_**

* * *

The silence was deafening and it pounded in his ears, banking the fires of confusion and exasperation higher.

He dodged from one shocked face to another, not understanding why everyone's mouths had dropped open and why they were staring at him like he had announced that he was pregnant or something. Especially that girl…she looked like he had physically slapped her.

Why in the hell was she here anyway?

"Inuyasha?" He turned to Kaede, her haggard face wary and stunned. "Do ye not know who this is?"

He growled in frustration. "Didn't I already establish that when I yelled who she was? Isn't anyone going to explain to me what is going on? What did Shippo mean? How long have I been asleep or unconscious or whatever dammit! Someone better start talking because I'm getting damn irritated!"

There was a strange heady adrenaline rush coiling in his stomach. He needed answers and he needed them now! He felt as if he had missed something _very_ important and he had never liked it when someone knew something that he didn't…and look at him now, he was confusing himself!

Inuyasha sighed and felt a stab of hurt in his heart when he looked in that girl's eyes. There was a bizarre feeling that he knew this girl from somewhere. That he had met her before but couldn't remember where. It was damn annoying that was for sure.

"Okay, stop looking at me like that and start answering me. I'm damn confused and I don't really like that feeling." He massaged his pounding temples.

Miroku stood up and kneeled down in front of the hanyou, not showing any respect for personal space. Inuyasha reeled back as far as he could without falling over and squelched his already rising anger.

He cleared his throat in mock politeness. "Yes, Monk can I help you?"

Miroku's eyes widened and there was a hint of relief in his gaze. "You remember me?"

Inuyasha's brow shot up, "Uh, yeah, who could forget a lech like you?"

The houshi went into a sitting position and tapped his jaw in thought. Inuyasha had the clear uneasiness of being observed like some experimental pack rat and he crawled back away from the young man staring at him. "Could someone please, I'm begging here, explain to me what's going on?"

The young girl, her brown eyes hardening in puzzlement took the monk's place in front of him. But Inuyasha couldn't miss the hint of pain in her orbs. "You don't know who I am?"

He decided that patience was a virtue and slowly shook his head, "No, I don't know who you are." He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward to stare at her unflinchingly nose to nose. "You aren't here for the monk are you?"

The change was astonishing. He could see a vein pop visibly on her forehead and heard her teeth grinding together in pure rage. He backed up a bit from her aura crackling with the promise of violence. "Of course not," she said coolly, her eyes flaming.

Everyone stiffened when Miroku chose that time to say, "You can't deny what we feel for each other Sango." And then he did the most stupid thing he could at the moment. The inevitable for his hands.

In a blink of an eye, Miroku was on the ground, a lump on his forehead and his traitorous hand twisted in the girl's grasp. "_How many times have I told you NOT to touch me you damn perverted bastard!" _She flipped him one last time and crossed her arms away from him, lifting her nose in disgust to the unconscious houshi.

Inuyasha stared at the scene. Back from the monk…to the girl…..and then he couldn't help it…he could feel his mouth lifting…and then an unheard of noise rumbled in his ears.

Laughter.

_His_ laughter.

Everyone stared at the chuckling hanyou not able to stop the guffaws of mirth to pass his throat. He covered his mouth to try to stifle them but it only served to make tears blink in his eyes and for his chest to bob. "Oh shit…" He gasped and then he boomed with laughter and clapped his hands. "That was so awesome! It is about damn time that someone did that to him! I can't believe you…and when he flipped….he didn't see it coming….and then…oh my God that was so perfect." He inhaled, "Who are you?"

With a blush the girl smiled, "Sango."

"Sango…" he chuckled, finally having them die down. "I sure like you." He looked at Miroku, one last time. And then burst out laughing again.

* * *

**_I know OOC. But this is ME, people! You should be used to it! Now GET READIN"!_**

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight. So I actually _know_ you. I just don't remember. And I don't remember, from what you think, because of this…seeeezuuuuiiirree….thing? Which you all have no idea why it happened in the first place." Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, calm and at ease. He nodded his head, "Oh, yeah…I believe it."

"No, come on. It's true. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you were shaking….and then you passed out and now….you don't know who Sango is." Shippo ruffled his hair in exasperation.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Look, why should I believe you? I have a great memory. If I say I don't know Sango….then I don't know Sango. I've never met her before in my life. Well, until now I guess." He smirked to himself as the, oh so wonderful memories of finally having that monk punished whipped in his head.

Kaede sighed. "Tis true, Inuyasha. You have known Sango for months now."

For an instant, there was pain and wariness in his eyes. But it was swiftly swallowed by skepticism. "Right. And how could I possibly forget _months_ of knowing someone?"

Kagome scratched her chin, "Hmm, well maybe…you whacked your head on the floor when you were seizing. And it messed up your brain. Yeah," she began to warm to her subject, thanking for a reasonable answer. "You just have some kind of strange amnesia."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Mhmm, okay. Let's just pretend I know what that is."

She rolled her eyes, "Its memory loss."

Miroku finally conscious, nodded his head. "That sounds logical. But how do we cure this….amnesia?"

That's when Kagome faltered. "Well….there is no cure….we just have to wait till his memory comes back. His brain has to…..fix itself up."

"How long could that take," Sango whispered.

Kagome frowned and bit her lower lip, "Could take months, maybe years." There was another one of those deafening silences, "…or maybe just a few hours, who knows!"

But even with that extra pep from Kagome, everyone bowed their heads in despairing thought.

* * *

Inuyasha was the one that broke the silence. Out of no where, he said, "They stole it." His voice was soft and husky, as if from far away.

All turned to him and he stared at them with glazed sad eyes. He chewed his bottom lip much as Kagome had and hung his head.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked gently, one of her eyebrows rising in further bewilderment.

His hair tossed from side to side and he began to taste coppery blood in his mouth. "I…I don't know….but….something is gone…." He lifted his head and his eyes shone with so much sorrow and grief, that their hearts twisted in their chests. "They stole it….I tried to stop them….but they wouldn't…they wouldn't give it back. They wouldn't stop…" Inuyasha was shocked by the sudden urge to cry.

He did not cry.

Instead he bowed his head once more and continued to batter his poor lower lip with his fangs, never noticing the punctures or pain.

"Inuyasha, what do you mean? Who is 'they'?" Kagome crawled over to touch his shoulder in comfort.

And he flinched away.

He began to tremble and his brain was bombarded with that humming….louder and louder…stabbing his skull….his vision blurred and distorted. "I don't know okay! I don't know but….ahhh….AGH!" He clenched his head and whimpered, falling to the ground to curl into a ball.

Everyone gasped and ran over to him, Kagome kneeling down beside him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong!"

"_I don't know!"_ He screamed. "_Too loud, too loud, it hurts! I can't remember! I don't know! It hurts! Too loud! Dammit to hell, I think I'm losing my mind!" _Kagome grabbed him and hugged him tightly, stopping his writhing and muffling his screams of pain.

"Inuyasha! What do you mean? What's loud!"

He shrieked and gripped her shirt, burying his face into her chest. "Noise! Loud! Hum…" All of a sudden his voice lowered to whisper. "Can't….think….so tired…" He whimpered again and snuggled into her hold, begging for comfort and slowly relaxing. "So loud…dark….very tired…"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, no, come on, stay with me!" Kagome stroked his face and jerked him a few times.

But it didn't work.

His eyes drifted closed and he collapsed fully into her arms.

Inuyasha fell into the darkness's clutches.

There was something _definitely _wrong.

* * *

**The amazing thoughts of LilYasha: _Yes, shorter but I hope still entertaining. Oh and remember, same pairings, no gay or perverted things, may be OOC (out of character) and extremely fluffy andI crave reviews. PUSH THE BUTTON! EMAIL ME EVEN! I LOVE FAN LETTERS!_**

**_Bye... : )_**


	3. Who's next?

* * *

Everyone was treating him like some kind of ticking time bomb; waiting and waiting, constantly checking to see when he would…_explode._

It was getting damn annoying.

Everywhere he turned it was another question. _Do you remember me? How are you feeling? Have you forgotten anything again? Have you remembered anything?_

Shit, how was he supposed to know!

He didn't know anything anymore.

Finding out that you knew someone for months but couldn't even remember meeting them did that to a guy.

He was starting to feel as if one of those future time-telling things….clocks…were inside of him, counting down oh so very slowly. Clicking in his head, signaling him that _it's almost time, almost time, just you wait, at any time. _

His nerves were on hay wire.

Any little sound, a whistle in the wind, a traveling musician and his flute, would have him fall to the ground clutching his head. There was a raging storm of dread and paranoia seething inside of him, begging to be released, to be calmed. He couldn't sleep, could hardly eat, not even ramen could make him feel….

Normal.

Dammit, he wasn't even sure what _was_ normal anymore.

What if he had forgotten something else and it was actually not characteristic for him to do this……or this….or maybe that…what if…this was all wrong and everyone was just lying to him…

How was he supposed to know?

_So you don't remember…Sango….but…you do remember…everyone else…_

True. He still could recall the well and being pinned to the tree and Naraku of course. He knew Miroku and Shippo and Kaede. And…no matter what….he would know Kagome.

But what if the memories weren't real?

What if he made them up to fill this aching gap in his heart and soul?

What if…someone else did…?

* * *

"Agh, dammit to hell! No more 'what ifs'!" Inuyasha clenched his fists until all the blood ran thin and he slumped angrily against a nearby tree, deep in the middle of his forest. 

Civilization and his meddlesome pack, his worries and fear, were now _outside. _He was protected by the trees and Mother Nature. He would not let anything come in. He needed some kind of….peace…

Inuyasha took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly, reveling in the feel of nature on his tongue. He relaxed his muscles as far as he could without being completely vulnerable to attack. And he blocked every intrusive thing from his mind. No more troubling questions, no more doubts, uncertainties, he needed rest and he needed quiet. And he would damn well get it.

He had let no one know where he was headed and he had been careful on hiding his trail. They would find him eventually; they had so far with every other unsuccessful hiding spots. But if he could just have a few hours, hell a few _minutes_ it would be heaven on earth for him.

But though he blocked all thoughts and worries…the feelings were still there. And he became more aware of that gaping hole searing his heart. He became more aware of that sharp pain of sadness stabbing him, allowing no blood to spill. Of the terror gripping at his walls and boundaries, hovering outside, tapping and striking to get in and ravage him mindless.

And the hum.

It was still there.

_They_ were still there.

Waiting.

Always waiting to get him at any time, without any warning.

Its job was not done. It wasn't even _close_ to fulfilling its need. It wasn't yet satisfied with what it had taken.

It wanted more. So much more.

And it would take it.

And he could do nothing to stop it.

_Someone help me._

Inuyasha shook his head and cleared his melancholy thoughts. **_No more of this, _**He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him, warmth of the sun seeping into his skin, music of the ever growing and ever changing world living around him. It was beautiful and calm and peaceful. And just what he needed. Slowly he began to relax…

It came upon him unexpectedly.

Wracking his body uncontrollably and piercing his eardrums with a high pitch shrill. It tumbled and dipped and spun and swirled, his eyes blurring, being consumed by darkness, his ears pounding with the devastating torture of the hum, cranked up in volume ten fold. He couldn't prepare himself. He couldn't stop it. There was nothing he could do to protect himself.

Or to protect his precious….something.

Before the black could devour him and cast him off into the bottomless void, he frantically, in the bite of terror, opened his mouth and let out a harsh bellowing yell. He could feel his throat crack and bleed by the force of his scream, but the sound was muffled by the sharp hum and he was not certain…as _they_ sent him to his helpless prison…if anyone had heard.

Falling into the pit of darkness, coils on entrapment pinning him feeble and powerless, he felt in dismay as more and more of his precious….something was taken away. His heart wept and his soul wailed.

And no one could save him.

Struggling, he tried to break free from his assailant's powerful hold, fraught on trying to perhaps call for help or defend and protect what was most special to him.

But _they _were not keen of having him freed.

Something like a noose tightened around his windpipe and squeezed, wrenching his heart in a hefty adrenaline rush of fear for his own personal safety. He gasped mentally and probably physically for air, twisting and thrashing to taste sweet oxygen. _They_ allowed him another moment of his own private hell before releasing him. Showing him through its actions, that it meant business and it would fulfill on killing him if he tried to escape again.

For now, Inuyasha mentally slumped in the darkness, calculating on what he could do next. He was stubborn damn fool, which he knew, and should heed its warning but he could not just watch as _they_ stole them from him.

And so he waited, thinking, planning, going over the hold wrapped around him delicately to see on how he was trapped; it was strong and was somehow linked to _them_, to warn _them_ if he tried to escape. But in its haste for more successful stealing, he felt a break in the mental chain inhibiting his movements. And with a tiny surge of hope and thankfulness, so very tiny so _they_ could not notice him, he tried to loosen it more.

It would not budge….but he could try to sink a little of himself through so he could get some semblance of control of his physical self. Maybe running back to the village and warning his pack of what was happening.

Well, most likely he wouldn't be able to even lift a finger…literally…but he was going to try dammit!

In a slow effort, keeping a part of himself to watch _them_, he could feel a wisp of his soul, a mere tendril of energy seep through the hole and grab the muscles of only his upper body. It was enough, much more than he could have wistfully prayed, and he seized on it. Seeing himself in his mind's eye, he was aware of the tree still beside him. He would not be able to run, and he would not be able to yell….but perhaps…oh and it was a stretch…but if he could somehow cause himself physical pain, excruciating pain, enough to fling _them_ out of his mind and give him control…he would just might be able to save the rest of his precious…something.

And so he tried…

**_Damn_**…he thought vaguely…**_this is going to hurt like hell. _**

* * *

Trees shook and birds soared into the sky in a flurry of fearful squawks, villagers grabbed at their chest in surprise and looked toward the direction of the horrifying sound. It was strong, it was desperate, and it was full of pain. 

Miroku nearly toppled to the ground when the scream filled the air. He looked up into the sky and could feel dread squeeze at his chest.

He had never heard such a sound before.

It almost wasn't human.

But there was a quality to it he _did_ know. A low treble that could only characterize with one person.

"Inuyasha," jumping to action, he grabbed his staff and sprinted off into the direction of the forest.

He had agreed awhile ago to try to find their dog eared friend. The hanyou was developing quite a knack for hiding. It was growing tiresome but was highly understandable. The poor boy had amnesia and everyone had been bugging him. Who wouldn't try to find some peace and quiet?

But now he sounded like he was in danger.

Miroku's imagination went into overdrive.

Naraku was attacking him and stabbing him clean through. Sesshomaru was ripping him to shreds. Some demonic poison was melting his body like acid. He was having another seizure.

_He was having another seizure._

For some terrible reason that terrified the monk more than everything else he could think of.

The way his dear friend, his only male friend he had ever acquired, had writhed on the ground like from some unseen force, dribble of white foam clogging his mouth, and his vibrant gold eyes spinning in his head….had horrified him beyond imagine. The worst thing was that there had been nothing he could do to help him.

And there might not be now.

In a rush of fear, Miroku sent up a hurried prayer and pumped his legs harder.

Inuyasha was difficult at times. There was no getting through to him. It was a miracle to have a normal conversation with him without ending up into an argument. But he was also loyal and protective, a young boy at times who had seen too much, a powerful respectable man that did not care for his own safety.

A friend.

Miroku had always been fond of having female friends, for obvious reasons. Men grew to despise him and had tried…actually several times…to kill him.

Well…Inuyasha had too.

But with the power of fate, they had to learn to live with one another in their everyday lives. And in a bizarre way, they had grown to respect one another and to be…friends.

Like any male, sometimes Miroku grew weary of female trials and longed for a "manly" conversation. "Man Talk" if you will.

Inuyasha was the only one available…without counting Shippo, and besides he was too young for such talk.

Even though, Inuyasha could sometimes not be considered…a _human_ man…Miroku knew he had the soul of one. And he enjoyed the times he could tease the boy and give him brotherly advice.

Being an only child, Miroku took that to his heart. He liked being able to act like an older brother….Even if he wasn't wanted as one.

And now his young friend was in terrible pain.

_**Oh Merciful God above, I beg you now. Please let Inuyasha be alright.**_

Slashing through the overhanging branches and cluttering vines, Miroku stumbled into a clearing. He fell to his knees gasping for breath but couldn't stop now. "I-Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are you?" He coughed and staggered to his feet, spinning slowly in a circle, depicting which way he should go…

But he had already found who he was looking for.

Miroku's mouth fell open.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou was gripping the trunk of a tree for support and was continually bashing his forehead into the bark. There were indents marred with the bright sludge of blood and the whole body of the massive plant was shaking by his own assault. He didn't even make a sound, made no hint whatsoever that he knew Miroku was there watching, and kept on tormenting himself. There was no hesitation. And his face, covered with blood and horrible gashes, was calm and serene.

Even though...

He was killing himself.

Miroku threw his staff to the side and ran over to his friend. Grabbing his shoulders, he ripped Inuyasha from the tree. The hanyou made no struggle and collapsed in his arms, his eyes closed and blood trickling down his cheeks and hairline. Inuyasha now looked like he was sleeping, paying no heed to the running tear of muscle lining across his forehead. Miroku struggled to push away the typhoon of feelings surging inside him and tried to remain levelheaded.

Okay so Inuyasha had tried to commit suicide….or from what it looked like.

Or maybe he was trying to gain some memories. If a hit to the head lost them, maybe another hit would gain them back.

But that was still damn idiotic to try to whack your brains out!

Miroku grimaced and took a deep breath. No panicking, he needed to think rational. Okay…so first he had to…yes, first he had to stop the bleeding! That's a good start. Then he could take Inuyasha to Kaede, she'd know what to do. And then….and then….and then he would take a whack at his own head.

What the hell was going on?

The monk delicately laid Inuyasha on the ground and started to rip a fine narrow piece of purple cloth from his overcoat. The material was thick and had served well in past years as bandages. Heaving a weary sigh, Miroku began the task of wrapping the makeshift bandage around Inuyasha's injured skull.

Things were getting crazy. First, memory loss. Now suicide attempts. What could possibly happen next!

Miroku securely tied a knot and leaned back onto his haunches, pondering on how he should carry the hanyou back to the village. It _was_ a long way. But there was no need, for suddenly Inuyasha groaned and whimpered in pain, lifting a hand jerkily to his head. He rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit up, but Miroku pushed him gently back down. "No you better not. You hit yourself pretty hard, you baka."

Inuyasha stiffened, his hand still lifted to his head. After a few tense seconds his eyes suddenly popped open and he lunged at Miroku. Out of nowhere, the monk found himself on his back, a hand to his throat and staring up at a supremely confused and mad as hell half-breed.

The hanyou bared his fangs, _"Who the hell are you?" _

Miroku's eyes widened and he could feel a part of himself break inside. This was what Sango must have felt. He cleared his throat, finding that his voice box had cracked and whispered cautiously, trying to not further alarm the young half man, "Do you not know who I am?"

Inuyasha growled, "If I knew," he mocked irritably, "why would I be asking you, dammit?"

Miroku schooled his expressions and answered, "I ask you because we know each other, _Inuyasha_."

It was the hanyou's turn to have his eyes widen, and he tightened his hold around the monk's neck, "How do you know my name? What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you!"

"Yes you do. We have known each other for months. We have traveled together. You have only forgotten." His sentences were clipped and cool.

Inuyasha shook his head and touched chilly claws to the jugular of his vulnerable throat. "No I haven't! I would remember something like that! I've never met you before in my life!" He then noticed his surroundings, and there was a trapped, panicked look in his eyes, "Where the hell am I? How did I get here? _What is going on?"_ He took ragged, quick breaths and Miroku then noticed his hands were shaking.

Though there were lethal weapons threatening to puncture his esophagus, Miroku felt a spark of sympathy for his dear friend.

**_Okay think. I need to get him to Kaede's. But he won't listen to me. _**Miroku's eyebrows furrowed. **_Maybe if I…_**

His tone was even and gentle as he asked, "Would you like me to prove that I know you, Inuyasha?"

There was suspicion in those amber orbs. And Inuyasha glared at him. He didn't answer.

"If I prove to you that I do…will you let me up and let me take you to Kaede's?"

Shock covered the distrust and Inuyasha asked timidly, "You know Kaede?"

Miroku smiled and nodded, "Yes…and Shippo and Kagome as well. We are all friends."

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked at him in almost a begging look, a childish need for reassurance. "But I don't know you. How can I trust you? What if…" suddenly his face hardened and he bared his teeth once more, "what if you're making it all up? I can't trust you!"

His wind pipe constricted but he remained at ease. "How about this…" he took a deep breath and felt the first feeling of exasperation and panic sink in past his mental barriers. He had to get him to Kaede. He couldn't stand not seeing even the merest flicker of recognition of who he was in those eyes. And suddenly Miroku realized… He had to earn his trust back all over again!

_**Dammit!**_

Miroku glared at the half dog and said quickly, with bite in his words, "You are trying to find the broken shards of the Shikon Jewel to wish yourself full demon! There's a young _dead_ woman by the name of Kikyou trying to drag you to hell because she thinks that you betrayed her and murdered her! But really it was this disgusting bastard of a demon named Naraku who also wishes to kill you and take the jewel for himself! Your older brother's name is Sesshomaru and he _also_ wishes to kill you to obtain your fathers sword Tetsusaiga which he bequeathed to you! And," he took a dragged inhale, ready to throw the final hit, "you turn _human every new moon!"_

A boulder slammed into Inuyasha's chest. His eyes widened to the point of dinner plates. He couldn't breathe. His hands shook uncontrollably and his thoughts had dwindled to a pathetic drone, nothing at all was registering.

His secret was known.

The stranger would use it against him.

He was going to die.

"How do you know that?" He winced by the weak crack in his voice. "How do you _know that?"_ Inuyasha seized the anger, mixed with panic, and pricked the auburn skin of this stranger with the tips of his claws. "Tell me dammit! _Who told you?"_

The stranger remained irritably calm. "You did."

Oxygen was lost to him, pressed down by the weight of confusion crushing his rib cage. His whole world spun and tilted to the side. Next thing he'd know, his brother would announce he was a girl.

"No…I-I didn't…I don't…"

Miroku sighed and whispered, "_They _stole it didn't they?"

Inuyasha stared at him, the childish sadness and want for understanding shining in his orbs. He bit his lip and asked softly, "What?"

The monk tilted his head and managed to release a hand to wrap around the dangerous weapon aimed for his neck. It was a precaution and a mean of comfort for the poor hanyou. "The hum…._it_ took them away…didn't it?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes started to glaze over and he bowed his head. Slowly he nodded and there was a soft whimper. "I….I couldn't stop it….I think…." He looked up, a young child wanting to know he did a good job, "I think I tried to but…"

"It didn't work?"

Pain glistened and the monk's young friend looked about ready to cry.

He shook his head violently, Yeah…yeah it won. It won, _again!_ I couldn't protect them. _They _stole them. I couldn't…I" A vacuum suddenly went off in his head and began to suck in the momentary relief of someone understanding his inner pain. "Don't understand…I…I don't…understand…who are you….?"

He touched his temple as if in pain and growled, "Who _are _you! How do you know so much about me? Why am I here? _What in the hell is going on?"_

Standing up on shaky legs, Inuyasha stared at Miroku in rising horror and torment. He twisted around and ran.

**Run, run as fast as you can.**

**You can't stop me.**

**I'll steal again.**

Miroku scrambled to his feet and chased after him, screaming his name.

Inuyasha never slowed down.

_Find her….find Kagome…she'll fill…the hole…_

_**But it won't save you.**_

* * *

The village had settled down some since the horrific scream rose to the sky. But Kagome could feel the weight of dread in her stomach. 

Something was wrong.

"Kagome? Should we go find Miroku and Inuyasha? What if they're in trouble?" She looked down to the young kit aiding her in gardening. She tried to smile in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I'm sure they're fine. They can handle themselves." She chuckled and added, "Would you like some help with that weed?"

Shippo scowled and wiped his hands together; pepping himself on ripping the stubborn dandelion he had been trying to get for ten minutes. "No way, I'll get it. You stupid darn thing you…" He sniffed and wiped his nose, which was already covered in dirt and grime.

Kagome giggled again and rubbed his little orange head. "You go boy."

She went back to her job, loving the feel of precious life in her hands. Kagome stroked the velvety leaf about to be placed into the ground and felt a sense of awed peace for the wonders of the Earth. This little herb, when in full growth, could ail headaches and neck pain. It was beautiful and so simple.

A familiar tingle swept down her spine.

She straightened in alarm by the panicked aura and gazed off into the distance.

A cyclone whipped toward her.

Shippo yelped and jumped to her shoulder. "Is that Kouga?"

Kagome frowned and shook her head, she stepped forward, "Inuyasha?"

The cyclone tilted to the side and in an abrupt spin, the wind dissipated and Inuyasha rolled across the ground. Kagome gasped and sprinted to him, "Inuyasha!" In her haste, Shippo landed to the earth.

"Inuyasha, are you okay!" He had slowed to a stop, wheezing and looked up at her with a weak smile.

"Y-yeah…" He coughed and rose to his knees.

Kagome kneeled dwon beside him. "What happened? What are you d—"

"Why did you tell him?"

Kagome's mouth was left unhinged and her brows rose. "Wha-?"

Inuyasha glared at her, but she couldn't miss a flicker of betrayal, "A guy…back there…" he pointed from the direction he came from, "knew…._my human night!" _He hissed through his teeth.

She shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't tell _anyone._ You have to believe me!" She felt as if a sledgehammer had struck her gut.

Inuyasha growled, "Don't you lie to me, wench! You must have told him! How else could he have known?"

The sledgehammer became a knife twisting inside her chest. He hadn't called her wench for months. She thought he had started to like her. "Really, Inuyasha. I would never….I'm your friend. You have to believe me."

His eyes pained and he bit his lip. The betrayal now replaced with that childish confusion once again. "But…if you didn't….did…Shippo…? Agh, Kagome, I'm so damn confused." She gave a tiny sigh of relief that he had trusted her so quickly and tilted her head.

"What are you confused about?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and she then noticed the bandage.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you!"

He flinched when she grabbed his head and moved him side to side, observing his wound and blood stained cloth. "What are you talking about?"

"Your head, you hurt it! What did you do?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he cautiously touched his forehead, patting the fabric, shock slowly widening on his face. "_What the hell?" _He ripped it from his head, wincing by the quick action, and ogled down to the rusty purple material. "How in the hell did that get there? What is going on?"

"Don't you remember?" The rock of dread transformed into a boulder.

Inuyasha tossed his head frantically, "No! I- I woke up in the forest…but I don't remember falling asleep there! And there was this guy on top of me! And he said he knew me and that we were friends or something! And—and he knew my human night, and the jewel and….ugh, _everything!_" He gripped his skull and pulled his knees into his chest. "I don't know what's going on…" Suddenly he stiffened, and lifted his head, sniffing the air…"And _he's here!"_

He jumped to his feet, swiftly standing behind Kagome in some strange mean of protection. He gave something akin to a gasp and a growl and pointed over her shoulder to Miroku, loping down the hill. "It was that guy! That's the guy! He said he knew you and…and I really have _no idea_ what in the _hell _is going on!"

The boulder slammed into her stomach, forcing out her last breath. "M-Miroku?" She turned to her hanyou and grabbed his hand, whispering in a grave tone, "You don't know who he is?"

The monk came up to them and huffed, "No he…he does not… He has forgotten who I am."

Inuyasha stared from Kagome to Miroku and his own rock of dread dropped into his stomach.

His knees nearly buckled and his fingers tightened around Kagome's hand for stability. There was a tense silence before he asked softly, silently begging for it not to be true, "What he said…was true…wasn't it?"

They both nodded.

* * *

Nobody spoke outside in the quiet night of Kaede's hut. Nobody dared to meet eye contact in fear of asking the same question they all were thinking. 

_Was there a cure?_

Inuyasha was at this time speaking with Kaede in the privacy of the miko's home and no one had the courage to walk in and interfere. The pack stood around, crickets singing and a chill beginning to nip their bodies, but no words of discomfort or hidden anguish was spoken.

For there were no words.

No words of comfort or reassurance. Of courage or even fear. They held them within themselves and allowed no fluttering of tongues or rumbling of throats. They only continued to stare at the ground and replayed over and over in their imaginations of what Kaede would soon say to them.

Her words were the only ones that held meaning at the moment.

Everyone jumped in surprise when the overhanging flap lifted and the hunch of Miss Kaede, the person they had all been waiting for, appeared. The age old lines of her face were stretched and pale. And by the thin line of her mouth, they all knew that her wise words….would hold no comfort. The slight yearning they had to speak this conversation evaporated and all wished that they could just plug their ears and make it all go away.

But that could not happen.

For this was reality.

"Well," Miroku pushed gently.

Kaede heaved a long withering sigh. "He has forgotten everything about ye, child. There are no memories of you inside his head. Nothing I said held the tiniest meaning to the boy. This…amnesia…has spread." Miroku's face hardened and he bowed his head.

Kagome groaned and placed a hand to her temple, "No. Amnesia isn't a disease. It doesn't spread! But…what else could be wrong with him…?"

"When I found him, he had done some….damage to his head…perhaps that erased more of his memories?" Miroku rubbed his eyes, fatigue and weariness sinking in.

"I guess so….but Inuyasha is a demon and I've seen _boulders_ land on his head. Why would this happen now?"

"Perhaps it has just caught up to him and he is now suffering the consequences." Kaede stretched and turned back to the flap/door of her hut. "Come on inside. Inuyasha was …distressed and I gave him a powerful sleeping tonic. He shall be out all night. Let us have some tea and think about this."

Everyone followed her.

* * *

Kaede placed a blanket on top of a peacefully snoring hanyou and joined the rest of the pack around a crackling fire. Kagome handed her a fresh brew of tea from her world and the old woman breathed in the warm steam and took a tentative sip, a balmy flow seeping down her chest. "So….what do ye assume is happening?" 

Shippo exhaled and snuggled deeper into the fuzzy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe…he's going crazy. I mean, first it was Sango…and now Miroku. What next? Naraku!"  
By Shippo's utterance Miroku's eyes widened and he stared at the wall, his mind buzzing miles a minute. **_First Sango….now me…_**

No one took any notice.

Kagome looked to the side at her hanyou and her lower lip trembled, "Do you think he has an illness?"

"Perhaps," Kaede took another swallow. "But no ailment comes to mind."

Kagome struggled not to cry when she decided to voice a despairing thought, "Maybe it's…Alzheimer's." She whispered and she cleared her throat to gain some self control.

"And what is that?" Everyone, except for a certain monk, looked to her in question.

The young miko stared down into her lap, "It's a mental illness from my time. It's when you slowly forget everything, even yourself. And pretty soon….you can't even function…you—you die…" Kagome rubbed her eyes in frustration by the tears welling up, "But it can't be that! That only infects older people, like in their eighties or something! Inuyasha's too young to get it!" She glanced again over to a blissfully unaware Inuyasha.

"Yes…but…how old _is_ Inuyasha? Do we really know? He has never said before. Or maybe it was the tree. I mean the fifty years didn't age his body….but perhaps it did to his mind. What can we say to disprove that?" Sango walked over and wrapped her arms around Kagome. "And if he really does have this…disease…how do we cure it?"

Kagome hugged her and buried her face in the older woman's shoulder, "There is no cure! He'll just get worse and worse…until one day….he'll die…" The young girl from the future finally succumbed to sobs. Shippo hopped to her shoulder and patted her hair, while Sango rocked her back and forth.

Miroku blinked, coming back to reality, and stood up.

He walked over to the crying girl and touched her arm. Kagome looked up with red rimmed eyes and he tried to smile, "Do not fret, Lady Kagome. I do not believe our Inuyasha has this…Alzheimer's. It is something completely different."

She sniffed, "It is?"

Kaede looked to the monk and gave a slow smile, "Ye have a theory."

Miroku nodded.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Kagome gripped Miroku's arm.

He winced, "Please, Kagome, not so hard." Kagome immediately released him and the bridge of her nose shone with a deep red. "Pray, do not jump to conclusions. I do not have a solution to Inuyasha's predicament. But I think I have found a pattern."

"What do you think then?" She whispered.

Miroku smiled truly this time, "Do you not see it?" Sango whacked him on the head.

"No…we don't. Just get on with it, monk."

Miroku rubbed his offended crown and cleared his throat. "Very well, I was just trying to liven up the excitement. But anyway, it is actually quite simple. First…he forgot Sango…now myself. Like I said, it is a pattern."

Shippo frowned and gave a little growl, "What pattern, I don't see a pattern!" Everyone agreed with his words

The monk gave no heed of his companion's exasperation, and went on, "Ah, but there is! From what we know, the last person Inuyasha has met on our journey…was Sango. And now he has no recollection of his time with her. Next, it was myself. And he has forgotten all memories of me as well. Don't you see? Inuyasha's memories are regressing."

Kaede's face brightened in understanding, "He is losing all his newer memories and is slowly forgetting everything else in the same degree. Basically, from newest to oldest!"

"Exactly! First Sango, myself, and then…I think…next would be…"

"Me." Shippo squeaked.

The excitement of a reasonable theory began to lessen.

"And then it'll be me…" whispered Kagome.

The whole thrill was squashed.

"Yes…I think…pretty soon. He shall forget all of us." The light and exhilaration once in Miroku's eyes were snuffed out and he stared down to his hands, such as everyone else.

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

The monk answered Sango's question solemnly, "I can not think of anything. I do not even know what is causing this." The silence returned.

Miroku looked up to Inuyasha suddenly and his gaze narrowed, "When I found Inuyasha." The quiet was thankfully broken once again. "He understood what I was saying when I asked him if….the hum…had stolen them. He said he could not protect them…and that _they_ wouldn't stop."

"But who is _they?" _

His eyes pained in defeat, "That I do not know, Lady Kagome. I do not even think Inuyasha knows."

"Could it be Naraku that is doing this? Some kind of demon maybe?"

Any reassuring words that could have been uttered….had disappeared….never to return, "We will have to see."

A sigh of hopelessness wisped across the room.

"So….there is nothing we can do…."

"No….there is not…."

This time no one could dismember the silence.

But there was now an answer to their floating question.

There was no cure.


	4. Final Step

**I've decided to take this story in a whole different direction than whatI had previously planned. I hopeI don't disapoint. **

**By the way, THIS is the reason whyI haven't updated TSH yet. **

**The writer's block crumbled and I had to put it down on paper before it decided to build up again. **

**To the poeple who have emailed me in anger and frustration. I'm sorry! But I'll be back soon. I apologize to all of you with the many excusesI blabble. **

**I'm formulating the next chappie for TSH now. And this story too...**

**Uh oh...

* * *

**

Stolen Precious

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The sky was an inky black, a thick color that was almost hurtful to the eyes. He didn't look away. A horrid breeze, empty and cold, flicked past his ears, and dismay blossomed in his ribs. He took a deep breath.

This man, drained inside, hollow, laid flat on the ground and continued to stare at this too black sky, tasting this terrible air.

This field he laid in was hard and caked with drought. All moisture and meaning to this land was sucked out of it and left desecrated. Rocks stabbed his shoulders and ripped the skin of his fleshy neck, but he moved not.

It was over.

Everything was gone.

This field, this field he laid in, dusty and dry, had once been lush with green grasses, trees, and beautiful flowers of every imaginable color.

But now it was black, that awful black, and now so…vacant. No life, no reason, no richness, no uniqueness.

This man, this empty and shivering man, wanted to cry. He wanted to sob. But something blocked his throat and damned the tears. Something stopped him so close to relief.

Maybe it was pride.

But this man did not know if he truly possessed that. He did not know if he possessed any emotion besides this deep sludge of despair and shame.

And anger.

That spark of anger smashed under that sludge, dimming and flashing, dimming again.

He couldn't stop…_them._

_They_ took everything.

Everything!

A roar, the closest thing to relief that only tears could bring, the sound echoed across this dank wasteland and wrenched from his lungs in rising levels.

The anger sparked, flashed, popped, grew…and exploded.

He jumped to his feet and pounded the earth, blind from rage. Rage that gobbled up the sludge, rage that only grew worse when he looked around at the dust that now occupied this land, rage that came when he realized he had been pathetic and weak and…useless.

He couldn't save the flowers!

It had been so exhausting…

_Should have been stronger…_

There was so many…

_Should have tried harder…_

They had almost killed him…

He had nothing left now!

Except…

The man slowed his incessant punching and finally relaxed his bleeding fingers. He panted quick and piercing as his eyes flicked to his chest.

Except one…

The callused skin of his hands were scratched and gashed. They trembled as he dug one in the folds of his clothing. Panic rushed through him when he didn't feel that silky texture at once but he sighed when he later found it, hidden close to his heart.

He looked around, even though he already knew _they_ had gone, and when the perimeter was secure, pulled it out.

A small bundle of petals and a lowly twig; tiny, insignificant, he almost died grabbing them.

But…

The thrum of power that seeped into his fingertips, the sweet warmth that glowed in his soul, he had managed to protect something...something terribly precious.

They gave no answers to the buzzing fog of confusion hovering beyond his defenses, pushed down in fear of consuming him. And they gave no support or suggestion of how he could regain what was stolen from him. But it was at least something…maybe even one of the important things…

But he wasn't sure.

He didn't know anything anymore.

Besides one thing.

He had to leave now.

He was sick of this place.

And it was time to go.

So this man stood up and placed these precious things back. He lifted his head and determination was etched into the harsh contours of his face. Sorrow was still there, amid the shadows of uncertainty and fear. But those were weakening emotions and at such a difficult time, these could not be permitted. So this man pushed them down and gathered up the small courage he had left.

He was going to get his precious…something…back.

He had to stay strong.

This man of no name, origin, or memories, weighted down inside his empty shell by those weakening emotions, forced himself to keep walking.

And in order to pass the time as he headed for a door, standing in the middle of nowhere, connected to no walls, he hummed.

_Hush now…my baby…be still now…_

_Don't cry. _

* * *

What did Kaede put in that sleeping tonic? Kagome mused, in slight worry, as she walked through the village. Inuyasha had slept straight through the night and now it was past noon. It wasn't like him to waste the day like that.

Of course…he wasn't quite himself.

The miko shook her head. No, she had to be confident, have faith! They've dealt with worse things, right? They could figure this out. And beat it! Anything was possible.

She was a teenage girl, in high school, traveling 500 years in the past through a rickety old well, and was battling demons with purification powers.

Darned right anything was possible!

Kagome nodded her head briskly and straightened the load on her back. To pass the time waiting for Inuyasha's awakening, Kaede had placed her with the task of going back home and getting more supplies. It was the perfect opportunity.

Though she had to admit, not having a grumbling puppy hybrid greeting her return had dampened her mood.

And that wasn't the only thing.

The world was now washed out grays and blues. It had been raining all morning. It was a downpour in her time but in feudal Japan, slight drizzling was all.

That wasn't a _big_ improvement so no celebrating.

Kagome blew the locks of hair from her eyes and grumbled out an incoherent curse. Luckily she did go home or poor Kagome would have been stuck with pesky little green skirts in this weather. Why she wore them? Not even she knew. That wasn't the right attire for demon fighting.

And definitely not with gusts of wind and mud.

_I don't think Inuyasha or anyone else in that matter has seen me in jeans before. Wonder what they'll think…_

If Inuyasha even remembered her when she got back…

No, no, faith and confidence remember?

Kagome sniffed and trudged on. She was nearing the village entrance. A little bit farther and then she could see if Inuyasha was awake.

Everything would be okay, she told herself.

Everything was going to be okay…

Screams filled the air.

Things weren't going to be okay.

* * *

He was lying down again. But this time there was no painful bumps or sharp edges, no itchy sand or dirt. He was lying on something soft. He was in a bed. He could feel the pulsating body heat inside the blanket that was covering him. But where this bed was located in, what room, what house, this man did not know.

And he was afraid to open his eyes.

There was a fire nearby. He could hear it crackle and pop. The smoke rising from it was intoxicating, a sweet scent of pine. It had eased the stab of alarm that filled him when he came back to reality and his defenses went down; went down long enough for that fog to blind him.

Where was he? What day was it? How long was he asleep? Why was here? How did he get here? Who was he?

What was his name?

The terror rocked him and he had thrashed, fright ever-growing when his arms and legs got strangled in the blanket's hold. No scream had left his throat but his ears were filled with his speedy pants and choked cries.

Then common sense kicked it.

This was not the time. Those weakening emotions could not control him. If he was to take back what was stolen, he must stay focused and clear headed.

It had been struggle to calm down but it was done.

The relief was like a cold drink on a hot day. It flushed through him and left him light headed when he realized he was alone.

But he didn't know how he knew that.

He could just somehow pinpoint every sound made and had a clear sketched picture of the room's layout in his brain. He smelled the air and mentally calculated that the fire was to his right. The exit was down from that. He could actually hear the shuffles of feet up the road. And he suspected he was in a small village, the muddled conversations were soft and few. If he wanted to, he could hone in on one of those conversations and find out how much a piece of bread was.

This was amazing!

And yet, he wasn't held in terrible surprise.

He was already used to it and was sniffing and identifying scents and sounds like a pro in no time.

He already recognized his own scent. It covered the other scents, ones of people that must have been here just a little bit ago and ones that he could not for the life of him remember.

But they itched at him. He knew that he was supposed to know.

But he didn't.

Couldn't.

Because that was stolen from him.

And it filled him with such frustration. He clenched his fist.

Alright, so he was in a human village.

Wait, why did he say _human_ village?

And why in his head had he categorized all those other scents in this room as human…

Except those other two a…kitsune and neko?

How had he known that?

All the flowers were gone.

_But they hadn't taken my instincts._

Instincts?

Were humans supposed to have instincts? And he knew that he was human because that smell--the smell that whispered _human_ in his head--that was part of his scent too.

But what about the other part? That heady…powerful part aroma that whipped in his blood and rose from his skin?

It was a little like those weird kitsune and neko smells.

_Demon_ said his instincts.

Demon?

He couldn't be a demon and human at the same time could he?

And why did he know all those words and fragrances? Neko, kitsune, human, demon, all labeled as a different category and smell in his mind.

But there was no image that transpired with them.

He could hear the word in his mind but saw no flash of a mental picture.

And he was starting to ramble!

Some of the fog was whistling out but it didn't send him into another frightful fit. Now it was just giving him a headache with all these questions.

Enough of this!

He opened his eyes.

And found that it was difficult. He would rather have closed them again. He was still tired. But it didn't feel like a normal tiredness.

The man shook his head and noted his surroundings. The hut was bare and boring with the wood starting to crack with age. He could hear the scratching and swallowing of bugs in the rafters and the clip plop of rain on the roof.

The smell of the rain mixed with the pleasant pine smoke was wonderful.

He felt his cheeks tighten and pull up. His lungs filled deep and emptied.

That smelled great.

His stomach made a strange gurgling sound and he sat up, placing a hand on his mid section.

But the realization of his hunger was gone when he noticed the claws adorning the ends of his fingers.

He made a strange yipping sound and held up his hands, twisting them and waving them in front of his eyes.

He was a demon! Humans with claws didn't sound right. He must be a youkai. But why did he smell this way?

Oh no, not twenty questions ag—he had white hair!

The man practically ripped the locks from his head to look at them. The bluish strands glistened from the fire light and trailed from his grasp in knotted softness.

How old was he?

He couldn't be an old man, his muscles felt light and chipper and buzzing with strength. There were no aches of age in these bones. His senses were sharp and magnificent.

Then why did he have white, or blue, whatever, hair?

Those pants came back and adrenaline was billowing out into his system.

Why did he have claws, why was he in this bed, why couldn't he remember how this happened?

_They, they, they _stole them.

Who were _they?_

What did _they _steal?

The flowers?

What was a kitsune, what was a neko, what kind of demon or human or whichever was he?

How had this happened to him?

What was his name?

The torrent of questions snapped off and his body froze when he heard talking coming this way. His lungs started to burn as he achingly hoped whoever was coming would go away, decide to turn, go past this house.

_What was his name?_

The talking grew only louder. Their footsteps slapped his extremely sensitive ears.

_Where was he?_

He let out a rapid exhale and sucked in air sharply. They were going to come inside!

_How old was he?_

He pushed off the covers and scrambled backwards. His back hit the wall and he nearly moaned. There was no escape!

_What was he?_

He had to get out! In an explosion of giddy energy and fear, he lunged to his feet and jumped.

_Why had he jumped?_

He realized his mistake. Where was jumping supposed to take him? But in slow comprehension, this man saw that he was rapidly heading to the ceiling. Right before he made contact, his body moved without command and his arms covered his head.

He expected pain but there only came a dull thud and prickly scrapes. Again without consciously demanding for it, his arms whipped out, fingers arched, and he flung in a circle in mid air.

His eyes whipped open by shrill screams followed by his own gasp.

He was…flying?

No…no, no, no, no, no…gravity was working, he was heading back down.

His feet tensed and when they touched the ruined hut's roof, they quickly pushed off and he was sent speeding upwards again.

There was no way he was old!

And there was no he could be a complete human!

Look how he was jumping!

How was this possible?

_Demon. _

The man swallowed in awe by this power rushing in his veins. He hopped from house to house, growing euphoric by the marveled cries greeting him with every leap.

Humans, young and old pointed up at him and yelled out jumbles of, "Look it there!" "Is that…?" "Where is he going?"

"He destroyed Lady Kaede's house!"

_Lady Kaede?_

He looked over his shoulder and felt a bubble of mortification by the wreckage he had left behind. The hut was in shambles and an old woman, a man in purple robes, and another woman much younger with a boomerang on her back stared at him with wide eyes, mouths agape.

Look what he'd done and he had done it with hardly any effort at all.

That was almost scary.

But he wasn't going to go back and apologize.

A girl in strange clothing was running down the road, followed by those people who were about to walk into the now destroyed hut, and they were screaming out a name.

A name that held absolute no meaning to him. Besides, with the painful shrieking of wind in his ears, it almost sounded like "In a yak a."

He gritted his teeth. They must not be too happy with the house destroyed and with it raining and all. And the old woman had arrows bundled on her back.

He emitted a sound close to a whine and hurried his pace.

Even with the wind and rain deafening him, this man could clearly hear the womanly bellow of, "SIT!"

Bright pink light glowed around his neck and an unnatural force lurched into his muscles, tightening them to the point of paralysis, and the ground swooped up to his vision.

This time it hurt.

* * *

What was he doing?

Kagome sprinted, narrowly slipping through mud or bumping into scattered villagers.

He had obliterated Kaede's home! And even though they had screamed his name, he was running from them.

_Please…don't let it be…_

The boom of the sit was thunderous and this time had actually made her wince. When the splatter of mud and grass had settled, she saw in clenched worry that he was completely still.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

He had been really high…

Was he okay?

"Inuyasha!"

She laughed, broken with relief, when he slowly sat up on his hands and knees. His back was to her and he gave no sign of hearing her. She called his name again, slowing to a trot as she neared him.

He stiffened and flipped around to look at her.

His hand was wrapped around his rosary and fear…no…stark terror…dripped from his eyes.

"Get away!"

Kagome could feel her mouth drop open.

When Miroku, Sango, and Kaede came closer, Inuyasha turned to them and jumped to his feet, his free hand held up to them. "STAY BACK!"

They froze as well in surprise.

The hanyou glanced from Kagome and the others in quick panicky movements. He cautiously walked backwards, one fist still clenched around the beads of his necklace.

"I said stay back. D-don't move, okay? I…I'm sorry I broke the roof…I…"

"Child…" Kaede started.

Inuyasha growled, "Don't move!"

The old woman closed her lips and stared at him in confusion.

"Just…Just let me go okay…? I'll...I don't think I have any money to pay f-for repairs…b-but…just…don't do th-that…that…whatever you did!" He breathed shakily, eyes still wide. "Just…let me go…" As he spoke, he slowly lifted the rosary. It sparked pink as it neared the top of his head. He gasped, dropped it, and fell to his back side. "What the…!"

"Inuyasha, what's wro—"

He paid them no more heed. Instead took both hands and tried to rip the rosary off his neck. The beads continued to grow pink and shock him. Horror grew.

"IT WON'T COME OFF!"

Everyone stared at him as his hysteria mounted.

"Get it off! Get it off! WHAT IS THIS THING? WHY CAN'T I TAKE IT OFF?" Kagome gasped as he began to slash at it with his claws, instead nicking his vulnerable Adam's apple, narrowly slicing his jugular vein.

"Inuyasha! STOP!" She ran forward. "Stop it!"

He flailed and didn't acknowledge her command. His words were whimpering down into a dismayed moan, "It won't come off..."

Inuyasha become rigid when out of nowhere Kagome grabbed his wrists. He hadn't noticed her kneeling down. "H-hey! D-don't touch me!"

It was just as she feared.

There was no flicker of recognition in his eyes. Only what reminded her of a cornered animal, chained up, anticipating a beating.

Her heart twisted and she sniffed back tears.

It was done.

He didn't remember her.

"I-I'll take it off."

There were gasps and speedy mutters behind her.

He licked his lips and leaned back.

"R-really?"

She tried her best at a gentle smile. "Yeah, I'm the only one who can. So just stay still okay?"

Inuyasha stared at her. Should he really believe what this girl was saying? And what did she mean that only she could take it off? He really had no choice however and he desperately wanted this blasted thing gone. The power it had emitted earlier…he could still feel it coiling inside him like a harness. It was eerie and discomforting. So he nodded and slowly released his fingers. "W-was it…the necklace…did it make me fall? H-how…how did it do that?"

Even though it had toppled him to the ground in such terrible force, he was still curious.

The girl gripped the beads and lifted it over his head. As it swept passed his ears, he could hear the crackling of energy within it, dulling down to a hum. When he was freed from it, some pressure he hadn't noticed before abruptly released. It was like…his soul was a little bird let out from its cage.

That was a strange thought…

If he considered his soul a caged bird…

Was he a prisoner?

Was that why he was wearing that thing?

He met the girl's eyes and was instantly mesmerized. How could they be such a deep brown color? Not only brown, there were violet flecks in them, mixing with green. Bizarre. Why had he noticed that? And why did they comfort him so, like stepping into a warm bath?

He lifted a brow. Where were his thoughts taking him? He didn't know this girl!

She sniffed and set her hands down in her lap, her fingers tightly clasped around the rosary. It hurt so much taking it off, like she was saying goodbye forever.

"It's wh-when I say 'sit.'" As she did so the beads humming flared up. Inuyasha flinched but didn't back away.

When she said 'sit'? That triggered him to fall?

"Why was I wearing it?"

Why does she smell so good? Her vanilla and strawberry scent, it itched him the most. But with more consistency and the frustration it brought to not remember almost pained him. Why was that?

And why did she look like she was going to cry?

A small flicker of alarm pierced him. He didn't want to see her cry!

"W-well…it was…um…"

"How does it work? I mean this little thing had me slammed to the earth! How did it _do_ that?" He found himself biting the inside of his cheek in curiosity. And he did like that feeling. Curiosity. It didn't consume him with terror like that fog of confusion.

The girl cocked her head and something squeezed inside. That was cute.

Cute?

"Uh, it was…bound to your soul. It only works for you and it can only be activated when I say sit. It has a spell…a spell of subjugation on it."

Subjugation?

The man tensed and that adrenaline rush of fear charged into him again.

Did she mean as in suppressing his will? Forcing him into a defenseless position at any time if she wished it? With one little word could control him no matter how strong this demonic power was?

He was…he _was_ a prisoner?

His head bounced up and flicked to all of these human faces.

That hysterical horror was blossoming again and he couldn't suppress it.

She was so close.

This girl, this frail looking girl, could easily slip that damned necklace on him again and send him down to the ground. Any of these people who were staring at him, staring at him with an emotion that somehow looked like fear, fear or remorse, pity…his own horror by the implication of that spell which bounded his soul, it was making his thoughts distorted and fuzzy.

All that now registered was that these "weak" people were now a threat and he needed to get away.

Run.

Run, _run, **run!**_

_**Get away!**_

* * *

Kagome could practically taste the fear curling off of him.

It had calmed her in a way with his questions. The shine in his eyes was…cute, that was a good word. It reminded her of an inquisitive little boy, or maybe puppy was better. But then when she had told him how the rosary worked, in a flash, all defenses had gone up and that horrible terror…

Terror of them.

Terror of her.

That was the worst part and the knowledge seared through her.

He was scared of her.

With such slowed human reflexes, there was nothing Kagome could do when Inuyasha pushed her. She toppled to her back with such might that her neck cracked and all air was knocked out of her lungs.

She coughed and sputtered for air. But she tried her best to sit back up.

She could hear the shouts of her companions and Inuyasha's quivering scream to stay away from him!

She had to get to him. Make him understand that they weren't enemies. They were best friends!

_She loved him!_

"I…Inu…" She rolled over and lifted her head and saw with surprise that Inuyasha had actually sent her flying about five feet.

He was standing where she had once been, now surrounded by Kaede and the others. Kagome saw in alarm that they were all in attack-ready positions.

They weren't helping any!

"N-no…don't…leave…"

The cornered animal look was flashing in his amber orbs again. With a twist of her heart, she saw that his hands were trembling.

_Inuyasha…_

* * *

"Now child, there was no need to hurt Kagome like that. We're not going to hurt ye."

Inuyasha shook his head and stepped back.

"I don't believe you. I d-don't! You had me on some sick leash! S-she…that…that girl…she had m-me…like some kind of…like some kind of slobbering _dog_! And with a word like sit! What did I _do_?" A growl was growing in his throat. Some kind of knot, burning deep in his gut, was throbbing inside him. His vision was hazing with blood.

"Am I some kind of pet? A slave? Do I eat your table scraps or something? What did I do to make you want to…to do that…without any…any thought about m-my…._dignity_? Why?"

Why were they getting ready to attack him? Why were they acting like he was some deranged canine?

And why…why was he so **_livid_** about that?

His pride was aching and stung. A human…_wench…_with such power over him, able to knock him down at whim and with such a degrading word like 'sit'.

Instead of cowering in fear, that spark of anger blasted forth and filled him with strength.

He wasn't going to allow them to do that to him again!

* * *

Guilt ate at her.

He didn't remember trying to kill her when she released him from the Goshinboku Tree. He didn't remember how he tried to slash her head off.

He didn't remember anything about each other. Anything about how they met, how they were forced to travel together and make a friendship grow. He didn't remember anything about her….or himself. Not even his name.

But she knew. Kagome knew that what he was saying, about the rosary and the humiliation of being sat.

That was the real him.

That's what he had thought when he still had all of his memories.

She understood this as well as her love for him.

Kagome's held back tears were released. Shame rose like bile in her throat.

How many times had she dishonored him by yelling sit in a public place? How many times had she done that in Shippo's presence, allowing the kit to jump on his immobilized head?

She had even done it in front of Sesshomaru.

And she hadn't cared.

On the contrary, she had been thrilled by the power of the rosary.

To be able to send such a powerful creature like this hanyou to the ground, it had been exhilarating.

And she never thought about taking the necklace off because when she did…she grew so scared…that maybe he could attack her, forget all the times they shared or dismiss them and decide he didn't need her anymore. But when her love grew the fears changed. Now she was afraid that he would leave her, go to Kikyou, and willingly jump into the fiery pits of hell. Or maybe he would become a full demon and…and…

Why had she taken it off now?

He didn't remember Tetsusaiga. And at this very moment, even thought the sword was tied to his side, his eyes were flashing red.

He could kill them in an instant.

Why had she taken it off?

_Because of what you had seen in his eyes…how his voice had shook when he was yelling "get it off"…you couldn't stand it…_

And with the undeniable need to ease him, she had taken the rosary off without thinking about the implications.

She was such an idiot.

But at the same time, to hear his true honest feelings about the necklace…

She was even more of an idiot.

_I'm so sorry…_

"Inuyasha…"

"Hey! There you guys are!"

Kagome swallowed a moan and turned her head to see Shippo running towards them, Kirara on his shoulder. He had been out playing in the puddles with the other village children. He must have decided to come back to get lunch.

He had picked the wrong time.

The kit slowed down, sensing the crackle of tension in the air, noticing everyone's strained faces and their positions.

"What's going on? Kagome…" his emerald eyes widened, "Are you okay? What are you doing on the ground?" He turned to the huddled mass around Inuyasha. "Is there something wrong? Inuyasha…do…you're finally awake, are you…" he began to fumble around his words and finally lost his voice. He furrowed his brows. Kirara mewed and jumped to the ground.

"Shippo…" Kagome started but couldn't decide what to say.

Inuyasha stared at the young fox demon and amid his hurried breathing, he whispered, "Kitsune and neko?"

The hanyou licked his dry lips and growled. The unexpected sound made everyone flinch.

He couldn't take this anymore.

He didn't have time for this!

He wasn't going to allow them to trick him into wearing that rosary thing again!

_He wasn't going to be a prisoner! _

Those two little creatures weren't wearing a necklace, so they must not imprison just demons. Why him? What had he done?

"AGH! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" He gripped his pounding temples.

The man in purple robes said that name again, the name that was almost like that girl's scent. He couldn't remember why it bothered him and it hurt…it hurt his heart to not remember.

He couldn't stand this!

"Stay away from me! I have to go! I have to go find….go find _them…"_

Purple robed man, he took another step closer, and said, "You couldn't protect them could you?"

He froze.

How did…how did the purple robed man _know_?

This time the terror, a weakening emotion he just could not control, it blinded him.

"How…" he couldn't breathe. He held his head tighter. "How…?"

"Did _they_ steal everything?"

The want to cry came back but still, no tears came.

"Yes…"

This man of no name, no origin, and no memories shook uncontrollably.

He looked from one face to another, one last time, and still struggled for air.

His mouth opened wide, his lips quivered…that little…was it a boy? No, a kitsune, a kitsune child, he was staring at him with such fear….no…not fear….sadness…

He then realized that all these people looked a little sad.

Especially that girl…

She was crying…

**_NO_**!

He screamed.

And ran.

In the far corners of his consciousness, there was a deep evil chuckle.

* * *

**QUESTION! Should it be Naraku or should I create a WHOLE new brand of evil villain? YOU DECIDE! I'm flexible...and I haven't decided yet either. :embarrassed smile:**

**:notices frantic TSH fans and backs away slowly:**

**Um...oh yeah...I should get back to that...:gulps:**

**RUN MUSE RUN!**


	5. Pride and Curiosity

**DISCLAIMER: **_You know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha or any other Takahashi-Sama creation. But I **do** own this fic, plot, and any characters that are my own. I'll tell you who are mine. I also do not own the song that was mentioned last chapter and will be mentioned later on. That is the property of the movie **THE PRINCE OF EGYPT.** _

**_NOT MINE!_**

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Stolen Precious

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Regal and calm, not a single muscle twitched as he rested against the cave wall. Outside the winds whistled and struck one another in every fathomable direction, twisting the leaves off their branches and pricking all uncovered skin with the slanted rain.

Even with the mild storm dousing the world outside, he could still detect and focus on that scent. He grabbed hold and surveyed it within his mind, sniffing and probing. He discovered right away who this scent belonged to and with keener inspection could make out what emotions twirled around it.

This skill was one that must be learned over many, many years. To hone in on a creature's smell and filter through the different fluctuations of it and determine what emotion caused their body to admit such a fragrance, was a difficult talent to master. Thousands of elements could change the surrounding surface of a creature's smell, covering the fundamental source that was all their own, such as elemental changes (fires, pollen), hormonal levels and feelings.

Every feeling changed a creature's personal scent in a different way. Anger twisted the odor into an almost spice like aroma, when sniffed it seared the nostrils. Sadness was like salt and lilacs, a strange combination.

But like every person has a unique personality, those who learn this technique view and categorize emotion's scents differently.

To Sesshomaru, this thick swirling fear perpetuating the air left him with a metallic taste in his mouth and a bizarre need to get up and…and do something. His instincts were sharpening into razors and endorphins were sparking in his system.

Coiling around the rain and his younger brother's unmistakable scent, oscillating fright was the dominant ingredient. And that was enough to pique Sesshomaru's natural and often pushed down curiosity. A fate his father had passed down to him that truly irritated the lord more often than not.

It was a pattern he knew well. If he did not get up and search out the reason for his young sibling's panic (not since he was a pup had Sesshomaru ever smelt such a potent fear on Inuyasha…it was perplexing) it would surely turn into a tick, biting at the back of his mind until frustration got the better of him.

Yes, yes, perplexing enough to make him consider wandering out of this warm cave and out into the rain.

He blamed his old man for this.

Rin and Jakken knew not of this demon's thoughts, ever since they had wandered into this secluded place, their lord has sat down, closed his eyes, and never once had moved an inch.

So it was surprising when out of nowhere the silence, besides the patter and whistle of the growing storm, was broken by the abrupt shifting of Sesshomaru's clothing as he stood followed by his indifferent command of, "Stay here."

Jakken flinched and tried to the best of his ability to rein control over his tongue, "Wh-what, m-my lord, what-where are you going?" He fumbled off the ground to run over to his master. "P-pray do not leave us Sesshomaru-Sama at least not until this storm passes over us. You will surely get soaked!"

"The rain does not concern me Jakken. Now sit and do as I say." He flicked his icy gaze to his vessel's direction.

The toad gulped and immediately fell to his rear. "Yes! Yes, my Lord!"

Rin, as always, was much braver. She stood, clutching her hands together. "Is there something wrong, my Lord? Is a demon coming?"

Sesshomaru met her dazzling brown orbs and like the many times before, something deep within relaxed and purred. She had an inimitable calming effect on him. He shook his head briefly and the girl sighed in relief. Replacing the apprehension was the cute innocence of childish curiosity.

Curiosity. Yes, he knew it well.

"Than where are you going my Lord?"

He could easily command her to drop the subject and she without hesitation would obey. He could easily lie to her and she would immediately take his word in inflexible trust.

But for some strange reason…

Sesshomaru decided to tell her the truth.

"My brother is in the vicinity."

Her face cleared and there was a flicker of—disappointment, worry?—quickly hidden beneath her smile. "Oh is—"

"Are you to be leaving in this weather only to fight him my Lord? Perhaps you should wait until--"

"Silence Jakken." Jaws clicked shut and the reptile quivered by Sesshomaru's flashing amber eyes. "You never question me. That is to be understood."

"Y-yes my Lord."

Rin, again, brave or more likely confident in the knowledge that she was always in her Lord's favor, bit her lip and asked, "Must you fight him now, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

The dog demon blinked and turned, heading for the exit.

"I am not to fight him, Rin. Cease your questioning. You will stay here and await my return."

That was a lie.

He would surely end up with his Tokijin drawn and saturated with blood, but he did not wish to prolong this meaningless discussion.

Inuyasha was on the move.

And coming this way.

Rin nodded and sat down dejectedly, "Yes, my Lord." She hugged herself, still admiring the warmth and softness of her new winter kimono her Lord had purchased for her, and watched him go. She let out the sigh she had been holding and rested her chin on her drawn up knees.

"Come back quickly."

* * *

Why wouldn't they just let him be?

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and spun to a stop, looking every which way.

And where should he go now?

The man still unaware of his name and past growled and did another turn. All the trees looked the same and though he had a perceptible nose, he had no memory of this place or of where he could go to lose his pursuers so basically…

He was lost!

"Ah…" He searched his rather short files of his mind to better describe his frustration and relieve it but couldn't. Amazingly that had been stolen too. "Ah…" he ended up just growling again, punching his fists at the sides of his legs.

Where to go, where to go?

He bit back a yawn, one that had amazingly been able to escape even with all the adrenaline buzzing in him. They had been chasing after him for around two and a half days.

Now he knew his blood, whatever part, human or demon, or whatever combination of the two, could handle shortened sleep patterns. But add the stress of not remembering anything, being chased after, and now getting lost. It sure packed a punch on a guy.

Where to go where to—

He sniffed.

He stiffened.

Ah…

He kicked up his legs again, choosing a random path.

This man dodged and twisted through the trees, making a zigzag pattern on instinct and tried to mentally calculate how far back they could be. Unfortunately their scents were thin, soaked by the rain, and he was getting a bit too tired to form an educated guess.

Just keep running. There was a good bet they'd tire out and give up. They _were_ only humans.

Determined ones though.

Every time he had stopped for an hour or so of rest, there they had come flying above the trees on that…neko…two-tailed cat creature. Weren't they tired too? Come on, humans were exceptionally weaker, correct?

That had to be right, his instincts had said so.

Right?

The man pushed his already aching legs harder, pushing down the welling nuisance of wanting to spin around and fight, command them to go away, force them too, he was sick and tired of running off in panic!

But…he didn't remember how to fight.

There was the instinctual techniques: claw at them, punch, kick. But already with the experience of that rosary thingy the man knew they had much more developed means of hurting him. Arrows, a giant piece of bone, a golden staff with sharp dangling rings, and of course that girl had his—_no, no, it's not mine! I don't want it_!—necklace in her possession ready to fling back on his person.

He had youkai physical superiority, look how fast he was running!—but those humans had enslaved him. Apparently they had a few neat tricks up their sleeves.

He was still sick of running.

His ego and pride, which the man had come to discover was remarkably big and unwavering, was hurting from that. But alas, just remembering the feel of dirt and pebbles being punched into his face weakened the resolve.

He could try to use the sword. In the short lapse of rest he had finally noticed it. Stupid yes, how could anybody miss _that_, but it had felt so natural banging against his hip that his conscious mind hadn't thought anything about it. It filled him with a kind of embarrassment to understand that he had been running like a child with a weapon at his side.

But remember, or in his case he _didn't_, he had no idea how to use it!

And it was so banged up. Scratched and flimsy, seemingly just waiting for itself to snap apart, the man had in fact contemplated on doing just that and leaving it behind. But who knew when he could actually use it—which was unlikely; the thing probably couldn't even slice water—and also the very notion of fleeing it to the ground made his chest tighten.

He didn't remember it but was already too emotionally connected to it to part with it.

Now that perhaps was even more stupid.

Uh oh…

That sound again.

He recognized it on the spot.

The sound of the air moving by propelling feet.

The cat demon, the kitsune child, and those humans—_she smelled so nice, how could she be bad?—_were coming and at a faster pace.

His stomach dropped to his callused feet. He looked up at the sky and tried to see them off in the distance. He placed all senses on finding their location…

Not a good idea.

Because then the man collided head on into someone's rock hard chest.

A weird growling kind of grunt left his throat and he fell to the ground, instantly hissing when cold puddle water soaked his butt. He rubbed his head and muttered out an incomprehensible curse. Incomprehensible because even he didn't know what kind of word he had uttered. Just some gobble gook he had made up to express his emotions.

And his nerves were kind of frayed at the moment so the man lifted his head, opened his mouth, ready to verbally tear off whoever's hide that had decided to get in his way. But his voice was lost by the impassive, glittering and down right intimidating golden eyes that glared down at him.

He snapped his jaws closed and sucked in a breath. His instincts yelled out in rising alarm.

_Danger! Danger! DANGER! GET AWAY!_

His ears flicked, unknown by him, to Kirara and crew closing in. He was getting torn both ways.

On either side was an enemy. He was caught in the middle on his butt, in a defenseless position with his stomach out, blinking stupidly with his mind utterly blank.

Not good!

GET UP!

His head turned to the imposing man—_demon, demon, he's a demon, even **worse!—**_and his forgotten pack, the dot growing into distinguishable figures at disconcerting speed.

What to do? What to do?

GET UP!

The man moaned and fumbled to his feet. He turned to the demon man—_white hair; he has white hair like me—_and his distress swallowed his pride. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't see where I was going…"

Why was the white haired demon man blinking in what looked like surprise?

"But can you…"

_Getting closer, getting closer, the demon man isn't attacking but still what am I doing? This isn't a good idea! Attack! No run! Fight! Or just…don't just stand there!_

Inuyasha snarled, making up his mind—_not good, not good, you're being a baka!--_and grabbed the demon man by the collar.

_Too close!_

_He'll kill you!_

_They're getting closer!_

_Danger! Danger! Danger!_

"Don't tell them where I went! Please just…"his vision flooded with red momentarily, as his ego flared by this sniveling act. "Don't tell them which way I went!" he grounded out in a low decibel that shook him to the core.

Where had that come from?

In a flash, the burning knot in his stomach cooled and he blinked in confusion. He released the man, whose lips were parted and brows were furrowed—_he's confused too—_and licked his lips, replacing his attention back on his pursuers.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I'm begging now," ego, pride, crying out in anger. Need to get away. Sick of running. "I'll do anything but please…don't tell them which way I went."

He never once looked back at the demon man, eyes intent on that girl and her friends. He clenched his jaws and once he had finished speaking—_begging was more like it, coward—_dashed off into the trees.

* * *

The demon man, Sesshomaru, was still blinking, trying to wrap his mind around that peculiar behavior.

Did Inuyasha just call him sir?

_Yes…I believe he did…_

And he had begged.

_Like some pathetic human…_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his attention was diverted by those pesky humans calling his name. He noticed the neko sniffing the air.

_Inuyasha you idiot…_

His intentions should never be questioned.

Low in his throat he gave a low whine and a snapping bark. The kitsune child and neko looked at him strangely but the dog lord knew they hadn't understood him.

His exceptional hearing made out the twitching of leaves as Inuyasha flinched in surprise.

* * *

The man called Inuyasha found his entire body painfully stiff and frozen. His mind was utterly blank again except for the older demon's command reverberating inside his skull.

Slowly red leached over his eyes and the sword at his side pulsated.

Within the emptiness of his head, the bark echoed and slowly morphed into a human translation and on impulse, he did as he was told.

_Go downwind. They'll lose your scent. Now. _

* * *

Satisfaction wormed into Sesshomaru's gut when the neko sniffed the air in confusion. He found it peculiar to know that Inuyasha had obeyed him but it filled him with disgust to also know that the whelp hadn't thought of that himself.

_Dim-witted mutt…_

Sesshomaru never wavered when his kin's companions touched down to the ground and bounded into defensive positions.

Never question his actions.

His curiosity throbbed into a living creature. His brother's behavior was questionable, too out of character, and apparently the fear had been directed to his pack. That was what struck the demon the most—_he had apologized and begged—_that for some unknown reason, the people he had protected time and again, had gotten injured doing so to the point of hovering on the brink of death, was now the source of Inuyasha's terror.

"_Don't tell them which way I went…"_

"_I'm sorry sir. But I'm begging now…"_

Too many questions.

A flower of irritation bloomed, for Sesshomaru understood that he could not leave. Not with all these questions that had no answers.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

He shook his head, clearing the weird vacuity occupying his mind. The ghostly barking and words eroded away and the man was left hiding behind the base of another tree. The winds struck him, flapping his hair against his face, and directly sent his scent down away from the cat and kit's noses. He was still in shock—_I…I understood him…_

_Demon…_

_--_and didn't quite understand what was taking place.

_He…he **is** helping me…?_

Inuyasha peeked around the tree cautiously and watched the scene taking place.

That girl had her bow cocked, ready with deadly intent, and the arrow point was glowing pink. _Miko…_something whispered in the man's mind. He shivered. He didn't really understand what that word meant but apparently…it was a force that shouldn't be reckoned with.

The purple robed man was standing on bended knees with his staff clutched in both hands. _Hand…right hand…there's something wrong…with his right hand…_

And the other woman was keeping her giant boomerang above her shoulder, ready to fling. Her opposite hand was placed on that neko, keeping the cat from attacking.

The demon man didn't seem fazed at all.

Inuyasha was struck by admiration. And slight shame.

_I didn't mean to get him into this…I just hope he doesn't decide to kill them…_

That was something, no matter what they had done, that he did not ever want to wish onto these strangers.

He hadn't really expected that demon man to help him. To say the least, he was struck speechless. He had threatened him…a complete stranger…and now that stranger was dealing with _his_ problem.

Or so it seemed…

The guy's face was impassive and masked. Who knew what he was thinking…or planning…

Dread rose up in the man's ribs.

_Please sir…don't tell them which way I went…_

He snorted softly.

_Gah, at least stop begging in your head!_

The demon man hardly twitched an eyelash when the strangely dressed girl yelled, "Where is he, Sesshomaru?"

_Sesshomaru…is that the demon man's name…they **know** each other?_

He quickly ducked back when he saw the purple robe man glance in his direction. Inuyasha held his breath and decided to stay put. He could run away but something stopped him.

Maybe it was pride.

Or maybe he thought he could learn a few things.

His ears—unknown by him—flicked back in full concentration.

* * *

"He is not here." Sesshomaru answered with no inflection.

Kagome steadied her trembling arms. The exhaustion of the past few days were getting to her. They hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep, too intent on finding Inuyasha before he got killed. She blinked away the tears from her eyes. Her nerves were shot…but she had to stay in control.

"I know that." She hissed. "Tell me which way he went."

"Can not the neko follow his scent?"

Sango answered for her. "You know very well she has lost it."

Miroku stepped forward, "Tell me Lord Sesshomaru…are you the one to blame for that?"

Sesshomaru remained aloof. "No. I would never aid him…and you already understand that."

"Yes," Miroku nodded, never once averting his eyes. "But I can't help but still think you _are_ aiding him. My only question is why?"

"You are mistaken." He spoke slowly, at an even pace. "He is not here. You have missed him."

"Then why have you not told us which way yet?"

His eyes flashed but Sesshomaru remained silent.

"At least tell me you didn't harm him. We know he went in this direction before Kirara lost his scent. The least you can do is tell me he's okay!" Kagome broke her position and wiped her eyes.

* * *

From behind the tree, something akin to guilt struck the man when he detected the saltiness of those tears and listened to her sniffling. That fog of confusion swirled angrily.

Why did he hate her crying?

Why had they called him Lord?

Dread plopped like a stone.

_Don't tell me I threatened a LORD?_

* * *

Sesshomaru showed nor felt any sympathy. He looked down at the crying girl, furiously trying to compose herself, as the youkai slayer comfortingly patted her shoulder.

_Pathetic…_

He turned back to the monk when the man spoke, "That _is_ the least you could do for us, Lord Sesshomaru. The past few days have been trying and all we would like is to find Inuyasha before he gets hurt. Please tell us he is unharmed. If not where he is…at least that he is alive."

"At least…? Why should I do as you command?"

"Why do you not answer a simple question?"

They stared at each other and Inuyasha's heart pounded rapidly, intuitively feeling the crackle of danger in the air.

Sesshomaru decided to end the silence. It was time to gain the answers he was seeking. "Why is he afraid of you?"

Kagome gasped and reared up her head, eyes wide, "So he has come by here!"

Miroku frowned, "Did you harm him?" There was murder in that violet gaze.

"He is to die by my hands." Sesshomaru sneered when the monk balled his fists.

"Tell me! Did you harm him?"

His face went flat and deadpan again. "No."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"So he has come by here then?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes."

Inuyasha forgot to breathe.

"Will you tell us which way?"

"No."

This time it was Inuyasha who sighed in relief.

"Why not?" Kagome stomped her foot. "You said you would never help him! Then why won't you tell us which way he went?"

By Sesshomaru's daunting stare, the strangely dressed girl went silent, though that fire in her eyes still glowed.

Sesshomaru glanced onto all of his brother's companions in flippant scrutiny and spoke again, "Why is he afraid of you?"

"Answer the question!" Sango grabbed the miko's shoulders and kept her from doing something regrettable.

"Calm down, Kagome." The taijiya whispered.

"But why does he care? All he has to do is _tell us where Inuyasha is!" _

Her yell was lost in the wind.

Silence.

And then a whisper…

"Why…is he afraid of you?"

Sango tightened her hold.

Miroku ignored the struggling women and turned to the dog demon lord. "Why does that interest you, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

Sesshomaru mused.

Never question his decisions.

"It is incapable of his demon blood. That side of him has chosen you all, a group of weak humans, as his pack. A dishonorable act but nonetheless…his instincts should withhold him from fearing you…from killing you…his instincts would only perceive you all as an enemy…if something drastic has changed."

Pause.

"What has changed?"

Miroku, along with everyone else, were stunned.

Inuyasha thought them as enemies.

Still…it was so hard to accept.

"_STAY AWAY!"_

The monk slowly spoke, directing it to his companions behind him, "Perhaps…we should tell him…"

"No!"

"You can't!"

"What if…?"

Their voices tapered off.

Miroku moved his gaze to Kagome and they silently debated one another. But finally, the miko relented and she gave a heart breaking sigh. She stood up and determination and anger hardened her stature. She turned to the demon man.

"Fine." She spat. "But only if _you_ promise not to hurt him."

"That is an agreement I shall never make."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Than we're not going to tell you."

Miroku caught Sesshomaru's eye and the human whispered, "Will you be able to suffer with your curiosity, Lord Sesshomaru?"

_Perceptible monk…_

Silence again.

And slowly a disturbing half smile tilted Sesshomaru's lips. "I will only agree if the information you provide is sufficient enough to my liking." The humans shivered. The worm of satisfaction wriggled. And then the smile died. "He will die by my hands…and my hands alone."

"Do we have your word on this, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

He gave a brief nod.

The monk stepped in front of Kagome and serenely brought up a hand with two raised fingers and they hovered next to his chin. His violet eyes closed and several seconds ticked by as Miroku seemed to be praying.

Irritation was blooming again and the animal was growling. But finally the insufferable human opened his eyes. He pinned Sesshomaru with a hardened glare.

"Know this that if you take the information I give you and use it to your advantage…if you hurt Inuyasha in any way…I will make sure you are sucked into the dark abyss of my hand. Do I make myself clear…_my lord_?"

Sesshomaru met the glare with his own, "And know this monk…I can easily kill you all and my dear younger brother with only one single strike of my claws. You are in no position to threaten me."

_Inuyasha threatened…_

_Begged…_

_Sir…_

"You are held to your word that you will not fight with Inuyasha on any means, agreed Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"You are stalling for time."

"I am covering all scapegoats."

The glares were burning.

The hidden man could practically feel the flames licking at his shoulders.

Sesshomaru's golden orbs veiled over with blood and then flashed back to normal. No other clue to his hidden frustration was shown. "I have already agreed to your intolerable demand, monk. But I will only meet that demand if what you say rings adequate. Now answer me…why is he afraid of you? And why…are you pressing me into keeping my Tokijin sheathed?"

"Because, my Lord…he does not recognize you."

Fog of confusion…

The tendrils swirled and roiled in increasing speeds.

Sesshomaru lowered his chin, his face growing hard and fierce. "Explain."

Inuyasha's claws dug into earth.

The monk kept tranquil. And he enlightened the youkai in almost a pleasant tone. "We cannot offer a fair explanation…because we do not have one. But I can say this…Inuyasha has lost all memory of you. Of all of us. Of everything."

"That is also incapable because of my father's blood. Even though he is a weak half breed, his memories have better clarity than a human's. How could he simply…forget?"

Sesshomaru heard his brother mutter along with the monk, gliding against the winds, "Because _they_ stole them."

"Who are _they_?"

"We don't know." Miroku sighed, "It happened without any forewarning. Inuyasha just started acting strangely. Sleeping earlier, longer, staring off into space...headaches…he would look at you…his eyes blank…as if never once had met you before…and then…he started having fits…"

"Fits?" Like a childish tantrum?

Kagome spoke up, sad, empty, "It's called a seizure where I come from. It's when you shake uncontrollably…and your eyes roll in the back of your head. You start frothing at the mouth." She touched her lips, fixated on a place on the ground. Horror seeped into her voice. "Sometimes people choke and die. Unable to breathe, their jaws shut so tightly…" Sango touched her shoulder again. The girl jerked, appearing to come back from some far away place. "It happened…it happened twice I think…I can't remember right now…but both times he woke up…he forgot one of us…"

Miroku's turn. "We decided it was a pattern. He forgot the people he last met. First it was Sango…and…and then it was me."

"I was supposed to be next."

Sesshomaru frowned. "What do you mean…supposed to….?"

Kagome wiped a stray tear away. "After he forgot Miroku…he fell asleep…or…I mean, Lady Kaede…she helped him to fall asleep…when he woke up…"

"Everything was gone. He destroyed Lady Kaede's hut and ran off."

"I sat him."

Miroku gave a humorless smile. "The power of the rosary frightened him a great deal. We tried to console him…" Another smile…dead. "He came to the wrong conclusions. We've been chasing him ever since….trying to convince him we're not a threat."

"Please, Sesshomaru…he doesn't remember anything. Not even his own name. I-if…he meets up with Naraku o-or anybody else…" Kagome took a deep breath. "I don't think he even remembers how to use Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru. He's helpless!"

* * *

The man stiffened. _Helpless?_

_I am not some weak little child!_

_Oh…_a far off voice mocked. _But how do explain running from these **weak** collection of humans and a kitsune **child**? You do not know how to fight. You **are** helpless._

_Am not!_

_You begged. _

_You are a coward…_

He hung his head, teeth grinding, no retort coming to his assistance.

* * *

The animalistic curiosity was pacing in circles. Sesshomaru soaked this in and was remotely satisfied with having this explaining Inuyasha's abnormal behavior earlier. But this inevitably left even more questions.

"What do you believe caused this?"

"We told you…we don't know."

"But who is _they?"_

Miroku jangled his staff. "Once again, Lord Sesshomaru…we…don't…know. I don't believe even Inuyasha knows. But that seems to be the only thing he does remember after every fit. That _they_ stole them…that he had tried but failed on fighting against _them_…that _they_ had stolen everything…but to the question on whom _they_ are? It is a mystery. But before he fled, Inuyasha had mentioned that he had to go find _them_. Whoever _they_ are. He's desperate on retrieving what has been stolen."

Such desolation in those amber eyes…

"_I couldn't protect them..."_

Miroku closed his eyes. He had never once seen such misery on Inuyasha's face before. He didn't want to see it ever again.

He jerked by Sesshomaru's unannounced question. "What will you do then? This is not a natural enemy…such as Naraku. You can not hear it….see it…know when it is coming near to strike again…what will you do? It is capable of anything…"

_Everything…_

_Stolen…_

_No defenses. _

"The best thing we can do now...is find Inuyasha. After that…we will do the best we can to help him. We can not allow for Naraku to hear of this. Or if this was his doing…we must not allow him to get a hold of Inuyasha…" Miroku looked up, grim and exhausted lines marking the corners of his eyes. "So now that is done…was it sufficient enough to your liking? Will you keep our agreement? And tell us which direction Inuyasha went?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

To everyone's slight surprise.

"He went south."

That was directly behind them. "How is that possible?"

Never question. "You should follow him post haste…or you shall never catch him."

They quickly got on Kirara's back. The only one left was Miroku, who met the demon square in the eye again.

_Insufferable human indeed…_

"Remember my promise Sesshomaru-Sama…one scratch…and you shall die in the vast hole of my hand." He whispered for the demon's ears only. The monk's companions called his name and Miroku suddenly beamed. "It was pleasant speaking with you, my Lord."

And then he boarded the neko.

Sesshomaru pondered over what he had learned…and what he should do next as he watched his brother's companions fly away.

Fly away in the completely wrong direction.

Never question.

That is to be understood.

He turned.

And barked again.

Regal and calm.

_Come out. _

"Stop hiding like a wretched pup."

* * *

**AND..._CUT_! End of chappie five.I tried my best to keep Sessho in character even though him being curious about his little bro is a little far fetched. Of course on the show there was that whole thing with Inuyasha turning demon...**

**Ah well. **

**Review kudesai!**

**Yasha-Chan**


	6. Unexpected Agreement

**Disclaimer: **Don't ownRumiko Takahashi-Sama'scharacters...blah blah...but I do own the story...yep yep...and I am also responsible for character OOCness. I've made the disclaimer! That's means you can't sue!

And besides...you don't know where or even who I am! HAHAHAAAA!

Take that stalkers!

**Also note!** There is a chappie teaser for THE SILENT HANYOU on my forum. And the rating for TSH has been raised. I'm getting nervous by the Stephen King related gore my mind is spouting. BLAME THE KING!

:ahem: Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Stolen Precious**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Come out.

_No…no, no, no…_

Come out.

_NO!_

_Things are happening too fast…_

Come out.

_Slow down! _

_Let me catch up…_

"_**He will die by my hands…and my hands alone."**_

_But why? _

_What did I do?_

Come out.

"**_Do I make myself clear?"_**

_Not clear. _

_Not clear..._

_NOT CLEAR!_

Come out.

_Got to stop, got to…slow down…_

"**_I can easily kill you all and my dear younger brother with only one single strike of my claws."_**

_Dear little brother…dear little brother…brother…big brother…brothers…family…kill …_

_What did I do?_

_Is that true?_

_Are you my brother?_

_Am I your family?_

_Am I your hatred?_

_Can't think…can't think! Too fast! Slow down! _

_I'm too tired. Too tired…slow down…_

Come out.

"…_**does not recognize you…"**_

_Stolen._

"…_**lost all memory…of you…of all of us…of everything…"**_

_Everything._

_Nothing left. _

_Dust and dirt and empty sands. _

_No more flowers._

"_**Explain."**_

_PLEASE EXPLAIN!_

"…_**weak half breed…"**_

_Half breed?_

_Am I a half breed?_

_What is a hanyou?_

_Is that important?_

_TOO FAST!_

"… **_eyes roll in the back of your head_… _frothing at the mouth_… _choke and die_ … _can't remember right now_…"**

_Can't remember right now._

_Choke and die…_

_Fits…fits…fits…seizure…_

_That's a horrible word._

_I don't like that word…_

Come out.

_It makes me sound crazy._

"…_**console him…chasing him…convince him…we're not a threat…"**_

_Who is? _

_Demon man? Purple robed man? Strangely dressed girl?_

_What are their names?_

_Lord Sesshomaru…that's his name right?_

_My brother?_

_Is that right? He's my brother. He called me his little brother…_

_But is that true?_

_Was I wrong?_

_What did I do?_

_Who is a threat?_

_Who will help me?_

_SLOW DOWN!_

Come out.

Come out.

Come out.

_Lord…brother…helpless…threat…seizure…they…too many too many…_

_Can't remember right now._

_Help me…_

Come out.

"Stop hiding like a wretched pup."

_I don't want to come out right now._

_But I don't want to run away. _

Before the panic could consume him, a tepid haze descended, sweeping away the rapid torrent of questions and fragmented thoughts. It left him amazingly solid, like he almost...almost had things under control. He had to take this slow, he realized. He had to figure this out one step at a time.

Or if not…

He was going to go insane.

He stood and his knees rocked. He grabbed hold of the tree's bark and steadied himself. Had to stay in control, just for a little bit; he had to remain firm.

Don't let the weakening emotions control you. Don't be a coward. Not again.

He didn't want to run like a child again.

He knew that the demon man…Lord Sesshomaru…was waiting for him, right on the other side of this tree. He was going to have to make the choice and rid himself of this barrier. Step around and give himself up to a stranger that had muttered a foreign name and the words 'little brother'.

And had promised that his dear little brother would die by his hands.

But if that was true…

Why had he helped him?

No. No questions. Don't let the fog come out.

_He_ was supposed to come out.

The man laid his head against the ragged texture of the tree trunk and closed his eyes. He wasn't ready yet. He needed…just a little courage.

He visualized what he wanted.

And he found it with a bit of a struggle. He was so tired.

In his mind's eye, he looked over those petals and wimpy twig. He affectionately held them and felt its power flow into his veins.

It was an important part of him.

Precious.

_Don't let them take it away. It's all you have left. _

_That…and a brother who wants you dead. _

He opened his eyes, determination puffing out his chest. He stood up; shoulders back, and on some unconscious whim, put a hand on the hilt of that sword. A tingle gradually trekked up his fingers and disappeared before he could think anything of it. His courage grew a little more.

He walked out into the clearing, head high. But with every step, his body shivered out of exhaustion, thirst, hunger, and stress. He made no notice.

He stopped and met the demon man's golden eyes.

And his pride didn't like it. But it was true.

He was scared of demon man.

No more running.

_Lord…_

The man stiffened, made an indignant exhale, and then surrendered.

He bowed.

"Thank you," he said through clenched teeth, "For your assistance." He came back up and his eyes narrowed. "I'm leaving."

What else was he supposed to say?

But his feet didn't move. This man continued to stare at the youkai before him, noting his clothes and appearance. His white hair, pointed ears, the red stripes slicing his cheeks, and the purple crescent moon…the icy chips of amber which stared right back.

He was his brother.

Right?

Weariness descended upon him. No more questions.

"Where will you go?"

He tried his hardest—_head hurts—_not to wince by that emotionless voice. "Don't know."

"What of the humans?"

"I'm not going back to them." **_SIT!_** "I have to figure things out on my own right now."

_Someone please help me…_

_Just explain this to me!_

_Please…_

* * *

Sesshomaru had yet to make a move. He had already given in to his unreasonable curiosity and had silently decided to ride it out.

_Why did you aid him?_

_Foolish dog…_

But in the back of his mind there laid a voice, nagging and pricking, asking again and again: _why, why, why?_

_Take your sword and kill him now._

_Destroy him…_

He was not an impulsive creature.

_Rin…_

And yet Tokijin was still left sheathed.

_Idiot…_

_Baka! _

_Kill him now! Don't just stand there! He is a worthless hanyou, unworthy of your time and you…helped him!_

Anger sparked.

_Stop! Why? STOP! WHY? _

_Enough of this… _

His claws extended. "It is true. What little intelligence you possessed has been taken from you."

Inuyasha jumped, taken aback by the insult.

Sesshomaru stalked forward, self irritation curling in him like toxin. He seized on it and transformed it, and soon the anger was transplanted to his brother. His remaining arm—_cut it off. You allowed him to cut it off didn't you? Are you really that weak? To have a hanyou cut off your arm?—_glided down to his waist and his long slender fingers twisted around the hilt of his weapon.

The man took a step back. His weary nostalgia evaporated and his good friend terror came back.

_Terror…fear… _

_You are such a child. _

The sing song voice of his own inner demon froze him in place and fury budded and flourished in his gut. He widened his stance and he quickly, awkwardly whipped out his flimsy, scratched up, junky sword.

No running.

He was going to fight this time!

_Against a demon? _

_You really should straighten out your priorities._

_You didn't even fight the humans remember?_

_RUN BAKA!_

"Enough!" By the man's yell, Sesshomaru blinked but didn't falter, raising Tokijin above his head. Rain glittered off steel and a vicious ruby enveloped the Lord's eyes. Green pupils split forth and he hissed with long fangs exposed.

_Terror, terror. _

_Downright fear. _

_Coward… _

_Run now!_

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open but as he saw the blade swimming down to greet his neck, he beat against the temporary paralysis and brought up his own weapon of choice.

Like he had had many choices.

The swords clashed and the man was sent back by the toppling force. He did a 360 degree spin but once he landed, he had to stumble back to his feet and dodge another frontal attack.

The demon just kept on coming.

As he ran, no aches now in these legs, Inuyasha frantically tried to come up with a game plan. Attack him with the sword? Uh hello, look at the thing! Maybe claw at him? That was too close for comfort. He would have to seriously invade personal space to even mark a scratch. And at the moment, the man was seriously hitting himself for not taking the initiative and running when he had the chance.

_Told you…_

Wait, running? No, no, no running remember?

Another swing, slicing a few hairs off his head. The surge of energy that came choked off his air and he had the weirdest urge to shout out in excitement.

Excitement and terror, it was churning a very strange combination.

No running remember?

But that was just it! He didn't remember anything. Why not pretend he didn't remember that he had pride and dignity! Hey that was great. Let's run off like a scared little child again!

What fun!

The hilt of Tokijin slammed into his back and knocked him to the earth. Inuyasha gasped out a breath and a kick to his stomach had him rolling and lying again with his stomach exposed.

The humor of what his frenetic mind had tried to conjure up for a game plan was still tickling him though, looping along with the wacky mixture of fear and thrill in his system.

And this wasn't good.

But he couldn't help it.

Inuyasha let out a cackle when Sesshomaru stood above him with the tip of his sword grazing his jugular vein.

That effectively stopped the Lord.

Inuyasha let his head hit the ground and he tried to stifle the insane giggles.

_Um, hey, don't mean to bother you, but you're kind of going to die right now. This isn't the time to be laughing!_

That was even funnier!

The man howled so hard that tears sprung to his eyes.

Tokijin pricked his skin and blood dribbled down the hanyou's neck. He made no notice. Sesshomaru glared and growled, "Stop that. Stop laughing."

"B-but…I-I c-can't. I'm going to d-die and i-it's…so…f-_funny_!"

_What was wrong with him?_

Exhaustion crept up on him and he managed to quiet down for a few seconds to grab a mouthful of air. But when he saw the blank confusion of his brother's glare and the way he had cocked his head unconsciously to the side…

Like a dog!

He cracked up again.

Can't you hear it?

Its insanity calling!

"So funny!"

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and wrapped his hand around the intolerable mutt and lifted him in the air. Inuyasha gasped, choked, and then gobbled out chortles again. The Lord of the West squeezed his fingers, well past irritation now what with having his disgusting half breed brother…_laughing at him!_

"Stop it. Stop laughing this instant!"

Being slowly suffocated amid a bout of laughter sure wasn't a pleasant experience. Inuyasha coughed and sunk his claws into Sesshomaru's wrist. "I…c-ca…le' go!"

"What is so humorous about your _death_, Inuyasha?"

The man sucked in his lower lip, gnawed on it, and then more laughter arose. "I-Inuyasha! That's right. That's _my_ name!" he shook his head. "I almost forgot!"

That tickled him even further.

"Forgot. Right, I forgot! Even my own brother. But I guess that's not too bad if he wants to _murder_ me." He lifted a hand, tips of his claws glittering with Sesshomaru's blood, and rubbed his forehead. "My brother. Demon man. That's just weird. And _way_ too funny."

"You are insane."

He sighed. "Yep. Insane. But what do I know! Maybe I always was. I just can't remember right now, that's all."

Out of nowhere the dull knives of his headache exploded into stabbing needles. He groaned, hilarity dispersing, and he used the heels of both his palms and grinded at his temples.

Sesshomaru kicked up a brow. "What is this, Inuyasha? Are you in pain?"

_What do you care?_

On internal agreement, he tightened his fingers.

Inuyasha made no sign of noticing the sudden decrease of what little breathing capability he had left. He continued to knead his head. "Head hurts…" he rasped. "Let me go--_agh_! Please!"

Sesshomaru blinked.

_What are you doing? Kill him now!_

1…

2…

3…

He released his brother.

And muffled the scream of outrage in his head.

Inuyasha crumpled to his knees, admitting a whimper. He moved into an Indian style position and held his head, covering his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at his wrist, noticing the trickle of blood caused by his brother's claws, and then went back to the pained hanyou sitting in front of him. He took a deep breath though his nose—_kill him. Weak half breed. Disgrace to your family._

…_does not recognize you…_

…_lost all memory…of everything…_

…_helpless…_

_WEAK!_

"_Thank you for your assistance…"_

"…_sir…"_

_--_and went down to one knee.

He was not an impulsive creature.

No questions.

"You will answer a question for me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not…right now. Later. I'll f-fight…die later. Head hurts all of a sudden…really bad." He winced when Sesshomaru repeated in a louder tone. "Fine! Just stop yelling."

"I am not yelling, little brother."

"Says you."

Amusement flickered…and died as soon as it had come.

"Answer this." He flung out and grabbed his brother's neck, forcing him to look up. Pain hazed over Inuyasha's amber eyes and they threatened to—_roll up in his head—_close. Sesshomaru spoke slowly and softly. "What is your mother's name?"

Pain of a whole different kind blazed alive and Inuyasha glanced away. He sighed; a defeated though frustrated sound, and growled out. "I don't know, got it? Do you think me and those humans were lying? I don't remember _okay_!" he grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. He gulped and then pinned a glare on the Lord. "I don't know. I didn't even know _your_ name, _onii-sama_."

Sesshomaru showed no reaction to that politely mocking title and released his brother once more. He stood up. And as he walked past Inuyasha, another low growling command floated down to the half breed boy.

_Follow. _

He tensed and turned, "What?"

"Do as you are told, Inuyasha. I am your superior." Sesshomaru continued on his calm trek to the end of the clearing.

Inuyasha blinked dumbly for a few seconds, that ball of heat threatening to engulf in fire again, and then staggered to his feet. His headache attacked him fresh and he almost toppled back over but Inuyasha steadied his stance just in time and then took a hasty few steps forward.

And then when the crimson film over his sight cleared, he stopped.

"Hey…wait…wait, stop doing that! Why should I? I mean, you…you want to kill me right? You said so yourself!"

Sesshomaru stopped. Crickets chirruped. He looked back over his shoulder. "I will rid this world of your _filth_ Inuyasha when you remember how to use what my father has bequeathed you. Until then…it would be a wasted effort." His eyes glinted. "When you regain what has been stolen from you, _dear Otouto, _then your blood shall drench my sword."

Demon man continued walking. "Quit dawdling."

Inuyasha stood stunned. He shivered a bit and then rubbed one eye, trying to soak this in.

_But why?_

His brother's command was still reverberating in his aching skull, making his skin itch. And other aches which had been unnoticed before were coming back with a vengeance. Inuyasha bit his lip and thought, and thought and…gave up.

He sighed. "Fine." _I am such a baka! _And began to walk. _But I'm taking my own sweet time about it. He can slow down for me! _

A few more hasty steps and then he realized.

"Oh right." The man, of a name now and a fragment of his past, twirled around, jogged over, picked up and sheathed his rusty sword. _Piece of junk is right, but I ain't leaving it behind. It helped me a bit back there. _

And he then followed his older brother.

_Probably to my doom…_

* * *

Jakken was snoring.

It was getting really annoying.

The sounds of snorting and mumbles only seemed to get louder and more grating as the minutes ticked into an hour.

Rin huffed and crossed her arms. She was sleepy and she was hungry, her butt hurt, and she was still worried that maybe her Lord wouldn't come back to her.

Having that toad snoring was only making things worse.

She pouted out her lower lip and noticed a pebble at her toes. A wicked grin split her rosy cheeks.

She picked it up and bounced it in her palm for a minute.

Should she really?

Snort, grumble, and a high wheezing whistle.

Rin winced and glared.

Oh yes, she should.

The little girl lifted her arm up and pulled it back, ready to fling.

* * *

He was falling asleep on his feet. Inuyasha shook his head again--thankfully his migraine has dissolved back to dull pounds--and straitened his neck. They had been walking for what seemed like forever. But that was just his fatigued mind and emotionally drained body talking. It probably had just been for…_forever_! Lord Sesshomaru hadn't slowed his pace at all either. And what infuriated him was that _he_ had been forced to hurry up.

Inuyasha grumbled and yawned. He sniffed, popped his shoulders, and dug his arms deeper in his haori sleeves. He was near the point of being considered soaked and was yearning for a warm fire and a clean bed.

But at the same time, could do with just a nice mossy tree branch.

He sighed and his eyes drifted close again.

"We are here."

Inuyasha jerked up. "What…oh…" he yawned again. "Great."

He trudged up next to his brother's side and looked upon a cave, firelight glowing inside. A smile graced his features. Finally, they could stop. "Uh, do you…live here?"

"No. This is temporary."

"Oh."

As they were about to walk closer a high pitched yelp pierced the air followed by girlish giggles.

Inuyasha winced and his hands flew up to grip his head. "What…in the…what was that?" He gritted his teeth when an argument, they were yelling so _loud_, drifted from the cave. Shadows flickered along the walls.

"That would be Rin and Jakken."

"Rin and…and who?" Agh, too loud!

"Intolerable girl! Get back here and apologize!"

"Nuh uh, why should I? You were the one who was snoring, Master Jakken!"

"S-snoring? That is absurd, I _never_ snore."

"My mistake. It must have been a bear!"

"Why you little…!"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, "They sound pleasant." _Make them shut up! Somebody!_

"They do not get along."

He snorted and glared forthright at Sesshomaru, "Heh, _that's_ an understatement."

Sesshomaru glanced back. The hanyou's scent was overwhelmed with exhaustion and he was pale. Any longer and there was a good possibility of the hanyou passing out. He despised such weakness. "Come."

Inuyasha shook his head, sweat gliding down his brow, "No…" he hissed. _Head hurts…_ "I don't have to listen to you…" He gritted his teeth as the argument accelerated, the needles honed into spines and stomped and jabbed and…

It went over the edge.

He hitched on his inhale.

Flashes of colors and scenes and sounds and people, smells and emotions…too many…slow down!—they flittered across his vision, blurred and sent his stomach reeling.

Then it stopped.

His headache vanished.

He was on his knees.

Inuyasha swallowed, his mouth caked dry, and looked down at his mud soaked pants. His fingers were dug deep into the ground, sloshing over the filth. When had he…? He blinked and met his brother's gaze.

There was a question Lord Sesshomaru was suppressing. He wanted to ask but…but…

He licked his lips. He was too tired to know. By another sudden giggle, he remembered what he had seen. He jumped up.

* * *

Rin kept on running. This was so much fun and it had been worth it! Yes, Master Jakken was threatening to pound her skull in or tattle on her to Sesshomaru-Sama, but at least her butt didn't ache anymore. It was cold and wet out here, but the smell of freshness sent her to a new level of hyper activity. And the toad's face of outrage was really funny.

"Come on, Master Jakken! You'll never catch me--EH!" And then the fun was over. Her foot jammed into a fallen tree branch and she spun, heading to the ground…no…a gigantic mud puddle!

_Oh no! My new kimono is going to get ruined!_

Gravity turned off.

_Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so disappointed in me!_

Tears sprung up and she covered her face.

_He'll think I'm so dirty and not want me around anymore! I ruined his present to me!_

Something shook her and she gasped, opening her eyes. When she noticed her position, Rin screeched and flung around in the air. "Ah! What happened? Put me down! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Oi." She slammed her lips shut. "Stop yelling. You're fine."

Rin blinked at her savior, her mouth falling open. "Inu…Inuyasha-san?"

The hanyou smirked—_she knows me too?_ "Yeah, kid. That's me I guess. You okay?"

She looked down at her clean self (minus her shoes) and nodded, sending a grateful grin. "Oh thank you! You saved me! Now Lord Sesshomaru won't disapprove of me and send me away!" Rin clapped her hands, "Thank you so much!"

Inuyasha's smirk turned into a smile. She really was a cutie. Now he understood why big tough demon man would keep a human child around. That had been troubling him when he had caught her scent, but who wouldn't want such a breath of fresh air? "You're very welcome. But you should be more careful."

"Yes, Rin, you should."

The girl gaped and tried her best to fling around, not easy with Inuyasha still gripping the back of her dress. "Lo-Lord Sesshomaru, I…I'm sorry…I…"

Jakken, who had been in slight shock on the understanding that the brothers were in each other's presences without their swords colliding, sputtered back to his feet. His head was still smarting and his temper was refueled. Shock and confusion would have to come later. "_You_ hit me with a _rock _and awoke me from a peaceful sleep, you rotten girl! And now with Sesshomaru-sama here he can punish yo—"

"Silence Jakken. You are in no place…"

"But my Lord!"

Sesshomaru glared and the toad winced. "I placed Rin in your care, Jakken. Resting is not an option."

The reptilian demon blinked owlishly with his huge yellow eyes and then collapsed to the ground, bowing and kissing the mud at his lord's feet. "Oh please forgive me, my Lord, I did not mean to! Please, please, please, place mercy on me!"

Inuyasha raised a brow, disconcerted by such a behavior. Sure demon man was intimidating but…that was almost too pathetic to watch. Did everyone act like that around Lord Sesshomaru? He flinched when out of nowhere, Sesshomaru bonked his retainer. Jakken was left swilry eyed.

He whispered to Rin, "Does that happen often?"

Rin nodded, nibbling on her lower lip, "Master Jakken gets in trouble a lot." She whispered back.

Inuyasha got what was hidden underneath. So demon man played favorites huh?

Unexpected.

He glanced at Jakken.

But understandable.

Sesshomaru walked over, "Release her."

Inuyasha frowned, pride nicked, "No."

Rin made a little gasp. Sesshomaru stiffened. "What?"

"It's muddy out here and her feet are soaked. She'll get sick. Besides, she's not heavy. I'll _carry_ her inside." Inuyasha glared as he walked past, heading to the cave, muttering, "Treating me like some stupid slave…baka…"

That was weird.

Rin continued to bite her lower lip, flinching inside by the deadly look in her Lord's eyes. "I…is Sesshomaru-Sama mad at me?"

"Nope." He placed her down gently, crossed his arms and leaned one shoulder against the rock wall. He sent the deadly stare back at his brother. It irritated him how…prissy that had sounded, but he wasn't going to have _onii-sama_ thinking he could boss him around. Nuh uh. Not going to happen.

_Stupid…_

Inuyasha quelled the urge to stick his tongue out.

Rin tugged on his pant leg, "You shouldn't have done that Inuyasha-san…"

"Feh."

He blinked.

_Feh?_

_Where had that come from?_

* * *

Rin looked from one brother to another. The death stare was still going and she was trying her best not to raise her voice and either yell at them to knock it off…or ask the number of questions tumbling in her head.

After the blatant disobedience by Inuyasha, several seconds ticked by before Lord Sesshomaru had decided to walk inside. Jakken had lain out in the grass for several more minutes before limping in as well, soaking wet and being sure to sit as far away from his lord as possible.

He asked the question that had hovered in Rin's mouth as well: why was Inuyasha here? What happened? Yadda yadda, is this your chance to kill him? Something or other.

He couldn't quite finish his babbling before he got hit again.

Now he was nursing his three bumps and they were all left in an awkward silence.

Lord Sesshomaru, with the talent of supplying enough information (little, very little information) to shut them up in the tone that demanded to drop the subject, had uttered quickly and bluntly: Inuyasha had amnesia. He would be traveling with them for a bit. Blah blah. Something like that.

She wanted the staring to stop!

And Inuyasha did too. It was getting annoying and really killing his nap time. He snuffled a laugh. _Nap time? Stupid. _

Uh oh.

Somehow he understood what was happening to him.

Sleep deprivation.

Things were getting a little _loopy_.

He gave his head a toss, trying to shake off the fog and the undying want to just start spouting craziness. He needed rest or soon he wasn't going to be able to soon function properly.

Sleep deprivation? Where had he learned those words?

And there was another one too. It was like the word seizure: a horrible tasting, highly cold word.

And man, was it hard to pronounce.

Claustrophobia.

What was that? And how did it relate to him?

He was getting side tracked again. Inuyasha decided, though it infuriated him again—_note to self: big brother is annoyingly stubborn—_to take the initiative and end this war. He visibly relaxed his stance and leaned back.

"Okay look," he muttered into the awkward silence. Lord Sesshomaru arched a brow. Rin and Jakken flinched, though inwardly grateful that someone was finally speaking up. "I don't know what you have planned or why you suddenly wished me to come here…but though I hate to admit it…I am indebted to you. So I'm going to make a deal with you."

Sesshomaru cooled his glare and gave a brief nod. "A deal?" he had to admit, this had been unexpected. "And what would that be?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You hate me. And wish to kill me. I can understand that, because frankly Lord Sesshomaru…there's something about you that gets on my nerves too." A side of his brother's lips twitched. "I don't remember our history. I don't remember how to fight…even though apparently we must have done it often. I don't understand you or your intentions. I don't think I even did with my memories. I don't get why you want me here with your pack…even though you think I'm filth. But…and this I definitely don't understand…I don't really care."

Sesshomaru sat back against the cave wall. _Inquisitive. So he does possess some remote whit._ "What is your covenant, Inuyasha? You are deliberately wasting time."

"Maybe. Things are a little confusing for me, if you haven't noticed. I'm trying to outline this mostly for myself. But since you have been _so_ patient, here it is. I'll travel with you, for the length of time you wish for it. No more, no less. When you've gained whatever you want from me, throw me out and I'll gladly leave. I wouldn't want to strain my welcome anyway." Inuyasha sneered with his sarcasm. "And since I'm feeling generous, maybe I'll even watch the runt for you from time to time. Being top dog must make you busy and your babysitter now…well…" at a sudden loss for an exuberant word (another thing he had come to notice about himself. He hated feeling dumb, especially in front of this guy) Inuyasha settled for a lesser one. "Sucks." Jakken huffed.

Sesshomaru allowed a small tilt of his mouth. Yes, this was amusing. His kin was actually using that brain of his for once. Sad that it may last for only a while. "Yes…very well, but what will I have to do in return?"

Jakken just couldn't understand this. He blotted at the sweat glistening on his clammy green skin. His Lord had brought his worst enemy home, the stupid half-breed didn't remember anything from what he had gathered (but why would Sesshomaru-sama care anyhow? Why not take this golden opportunity and kill the brat?), and he had allowed disobedience, rudeness, and was actually listening to the hanyou's demands!

He just didn't understand.

_But my Lord must have a plan. He would never allow such a disgraceful creature in his presence otherwise correct? He must be dragging this out to perhaps torture him…or…or use his sudden memory loss to his advantage! Like giving up the Tetsusaiga… That must be it! Inuyasha is such a fool. Without the knowledge of the sword, he would gladly hand it over to Lord Sesshomaru. Of course! Oh, my Lord is such a brilliant thinker!_

Jakken gave a sigh of relief and continued to rub his bruises.

Inuyasha grinned, "In return, _onii_-_sama_, you get to answer any questions I have. Absolutely…every…one. And also!—you have to help me find information on _them_. You are a Lord after all, I take it that you have some resources that could do that. Right?"

The demon nodded, slightly awed. He had appeared to have thought this through. But only because his head was empty of all clutter. _They_ must have connected some broken strings. Sesshomaru blew softly through his nose, "Correct. Is that all to your guidelines?"

"Yep. Do you agree?" Challenge gleamed in amber.

And he never backed down from a challenge. "Yes, Inuyasha. I see no reason why I should not. But upon answering all of your questions…I shall answer in the way of my choosing."

He contemplated and shrugged. "Fair enough I guess. But you better answer truthfully."

"Once again…I see no reason in why I should not. Now I shall end this trifle conversation—"

"One more thing!"

Sesshomaru looked up sharply. "Be careful. It would not be wise to continue in demanding things from me."

Surprisingly, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, big tough demon man. Ruler of all. Just let me get one thing straight with you, _my Lord_, I'm not going to be your next little servant either. I'm not going to do anything I don't want to do. Got it?" He showed gleaming fangs.

Another little glaring match ensued. This time however, Sesshomaru ended it early.

"You are too uncouth and incompetent to be a servant, Inuyasha. But understand that I am still your better in all matters."

"He--!"

"Silence!" By the sudden shout, Inuyasha's mouth snapped close. But the fire in his eyes didn't stamp out. He crossed his arms and harrumphed.

"We'll see about that," he mumbled and then he shut his eyes tight, rudely cutting off the discussion.

And that was that.

Rin and Jakken glanced at one another.

But could only shrug it off.

Unlike Inuyasha, they adhered to their masters' codes of conduct.

They bit their tongues and readied for sleep.

Sesshomaru stared at his seemingly sleeping brother for a moment and then closed his eyes as well.

Morning would come soon enough.

And along with it, only more unexpected events.

* * *

**And cut! That's a wrap everybody! At least for this chapter. **

**Yes, Sesshy's OOC, understood. But too bad. **

**And yes, TSH will be updated soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed this episode of STOLEN PRECIOUS!**

**Stay in tune!**

**:ahem: Thank you (again). :bows and runs off:**


	7. Warning

**AN: **_Yay! An update! I'm finally strating to figure out what I want to do with this story. Inuyasha and the gang may be reunited quicker than I had thought. Just a hint!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Oh yeah, and I don't own Rumiko Takahashi's characters or the lullaby mentioned in this piece of fiction. BUT I DO OWN THE STORY! _

**Thank you!

* * *

**

Stolen Precious

**Chapter 7**

* * *

With clothing soaked, sandals and shoes and paws slopped with mud, the five group members (minus a certain leader) trudged into Kaede's village in spirits danker than the gray world around them.

Their bodies were fatigued from frustration, worry, and a bitter anger on the always known realization that they had been sent on a wild goose chase. Oh yes, they had known the Lord of the West had lied. But at the time, what could have been done? There was a tiny hope Inuyasha actually _had_ ran that way.

Still a futile effort whatever way it was looked at.

Kagome rubbed her tired eyes and groaned in exasperation, "Why would Sesshomaru help Inuyasha? We know he hates him!"

Miroku, already have had this argument, stated again, "I do not _know_, Kagome-Chan, Lord Sesshomaru is not one to be easily understood." He yawned and tilted his head up to the drizzling rain.

Shippo turned to look worriedly from his perch on Kagome's shoulder, "You don't think he…you know…_killed_ him do you?" He whispered the last part.

Miroku tried to smile but instead hung his head, "Again, I do not know. But for some reason I find it unlikely."

"And why would that be, Houshi-Sama?" Sango asked, rubbing the drenched tiny form of Kirara's head.

The monk, having withheld this opinion, finally decided to say it, "I believe that Sesshomaru-Sama is…curious."

"Curious?" Kagome exclaimed.

He nodded with a sigh, "Yes, curious. I believe it is in his nature."

Sango, bless her heart, tried to relive the weary tension by chuckling, "Like some kind of dog? I don't think Sesshomaru would allow such a weak canine trait to rule his judgments." She laughed lightly again.

Miroku smiled truly this time. "Yes, but since he does possess canine heritage there has to be a time it is too great."

"So what you're saying," Kagome frowned, "is that Sesshomaru may be holding Inuyasha, who doesn't remember anything mind you!--as some kind of _hostage_ just for the sake that he is _curious." _She held up two fingers and folded them up and down on the word _curious. _

Miroku began to shake his head and then paused. Thinking about it, he wouldn't hold it against Sesshomaru's more prominent vindictive nature. He held his breath then exhaled out, "Perhaps."

Kagome groaned and covered her eyes.

Shippo looked from on to the other in confusion, "But…but wouldn't…doesn't Sesshomaru want to _kill_ Inuyasha?"

"You two are analyzing things too much. We are not even sure if that's right." Sango blew out a breath, "Look, whatever it may be, we'll just set out searching again in the morning."

Miroku rubbed the bridge of his nose, not paying a lot of attention anymore to Sango's words. That was a slightly crazy hypothesis (though it held some ring of truth) but thinking about it made his head ache. However, there was one more thing, "Do you recall when Inuyasha transformed against the battle of that…moth like demon?" He couldn't remember the name and didn't wish to try.

Kagome serenely nodded. _That was when he killed all those bandits…and washed his hands thousands of times in the river to get the smell of their blood to go away. _The pain he had tried to hide. "Yeah…yeah what about it?"

"Do you not remember when Sesshomaru-Sama had arrived?"

Sango sighed and spoke up, understanding his implication, "He did not kill Inuyasha, even though he knew he had the upper hand."

Miroku gave a brisk jerk of his head, "Yes. And why do you think he came?"

Kagome closed her eyes in agitation, "Because he was curious about Inuyasha's transformations. I understand." _During that time I had thought it seemed odd…as if he had come to stop Inuyasha's tirade. But it seems a bit odder to think Sesshomaru could have been concerned. Maybe he **was** just…curious. _

That sickened her in a way, like Inuyasha was some interesting lab rat that Sesshomaru the scientist poked with needles every now and again.

She just couldn't understand how a sibling could do that to another. She fought with Souta of course, but could never go as far as trying to kill him. Her heart would never allow it.

_Maybe it's some stupid demon thing…or a guy thing. Whatever. _Kagome continued to walk towards Kaede's hut, dejected.

The others, left behind, and in the middle of a conversation too, only shrugged and followed.

Every one of them sent up a quick prayer.

_Please keep him safe. _

_

* * *

Hush now…_

* * *

It was that darkness again. A thick mass, choking, smothering; it was pulling him somewhere, wrapping around him like vines.

But strangely, he was not afraid.

_

* * *

My baby…_

_Be still now…_

_Don't cry. _

* * *

A woman's voice filled the silence, flowing over him like warm water. There was something about that lullaby, along with her speech, that itched at him, as if he had heard it before; had once begged for it to be sung. Even now he wished the singing would never end.

The days, long hours, of worry and fear was melting right off of him. The darkness wasn't intimidating anymore. Instead, it filled him with an almost nostalgic euphoria.

Farther and farther along, closer to whatever destination the darkness wished to take him and all the while the lullaby continued to numb his mind.

_

* * *

Sleep while…_

_You're rocked…_

_By the stream. _

* * *

He was falling now, slowly, ever so gently being placed on a hard, flat surface. The darkness wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him upright as he sleepily balanced himself and opened his eyes.

He was greeted with a room that if he had been fully alert would have taken his breath away. But at the moment he stared upon the brilliantly decorated master bedroom in laxity. There was a huge bed in front of him, lavished with gigantic cushy pillows and dripping with fabric of all color and texture. It appealed to him and kicked a small smile on his face as he imagined how he could sink into it and fall asleep forever.

The darkness jerked him and his head unwillingly turned to a window leading out into a balcony made of marble. There was a man there.

No, the darkness told him, a youkai. A youkai of obvious royalty for he was dressed in rare silks and had a necklace constructed of gold resting low on his chest. Hung from that was a jewel, Inuyasha supposed. He was being pushed closer to the youkai now and on closer inspection he found it was actually not a jewel. But instead a craftily furbished piece of steel engraved with elaborate symbols. The characters, of which Inuyasha could not decipher at the moment or more likely was too complicated for him to read, were encircling a raised picture of a…

_Dog? _

Close said the darkness, it was a dog demon. A maniacal looking creature with what seemed to be three or four tails wrapping along around the characters and sides of the steel. Its jaws were clenched down on an arrow and some kind of plant.

_War and Peace. _

The necklace's ornament was apparently this kingdom's emblem, some dog demon kingdom. Inuyasha looked up into the youkai's face and noted the guy's features. They were terribly familiar, and again if he had been wide awake, they would have filled him with surprise.

He had seen this face before.

Somewhere.

Inuyasha didn't have time to try and recall when suddenly the youkai was walking towards him. Something close to panic sparked but disappeared when the darkness grabbed him and pulled him to the side. The demon royal walked past, unknowing and unseeing. He went to the end of the terrace and rested his elbows on the edge.

_He doesn't know I'm here. Or maybe…_the darkness pushed him to stand next to the demon man. The royal didn't look his way. _I'm not really here. _

Royal Youkai sighed and rubbed his temple, looking sadly out into the night sky. Inuyasha turned his head but didn't see anything out in the surrounding forest and the expanding colorful arrays of gardens that would make the guy so gloomy. He waved a hand in front of Royal Youkai's face on some kind of whim but there was no reaction, not even a blink. _Okay, I'm either invisible or I died and became a spirit. _None of those options worried him much. Inuyasha copied Royal Youkai's stance and waited for him to make a move.

That was all the darkness asked him for.

* * *

On instinct and habit, Sesshomaru sprang out of sleep in an instant with his muscles taunt and senses sharpened. He opened his eyes and serenely observed his surroundings. By the scents in the air, the closest possibly enemy was a raccoon. There wasn't even a whistle of wind. The mild storm earlier had ended, leaving everything clean and damp. No sign of danger.

Then what had awoken him?

Lord Sesshomaru froze when a mumble pierced the early morning peace. He willed himself to relax and turned to the perpetuator who had roused him early.

Of course, it was the source of all his life's problems.

Inuyasha, curled in a slackly sprawled ball, whispered another incomprehensible word and his eyebrows furrowed. Most likely sub consciously detecting the death glare his half brother was sending his way.

Sesshomaru blew out a small breath and stood, contemplating if he should offer his new unwanted guest a good morning as well. Preferably with his claws twisting around the scum's little neck. The Lord closed his eyes, breathed in, and rolled one shoulder.

No, he would save that for later. He did not wish to have Rin awaken and witness him snapping Inuyasha's head off.

Breathing in the dawn's clear air, the grouchy dog demon relaxed. Mornings were always awful for him. He preferred to be a hunter by night. Sesshomaru stepped out towards the forest, rotating to the rising warmth of the sun and grudgingly began mulling over what had transpired so quickly the night before. Unfortunately, such a thought process built up his morning petulance.

Why had he done it? He discarded the question. No, no pondering the past. What he needed to do was decide what should transpire there on out. So, his brother, his worst enemy, was now staying in his care. The Lord refrained from wincing or emitting a growl.

'In his care.' _Sickening. _

But though he despised what he had unwittingly done to himself, it was done. Now how to fix it. A new day was starting, and with the agreement—he had even made a deal with the half breed. Why had he done it?—made last night, he was in for a long time of answering questions. Knowing Inuyasha's stubbornness, a demand or even a threat would not cease such questioning.

Alas, that would have to be put up with. For a bizarre unfathomable reason, the Lord wished to take advantage of Inuyasha's services. The whelp would surely protect Rin better than Jakken ever could. And though he abhorred the idea of actually doing such a thing, Sesshomaru also knew with the hanyou's pathetic liking of humans would assure Rin would indeed be kept safe and happy. Again for some unfathomable and loathsome reason, Lord Sesshomaru felt almost at ease.

How many times had Jakken lost Rin or almost gotten her eaten? Yes, he would take advantage of what Inuyasha—a baby sitter…_him_?—had offered.

And there came the other topic. Inuyasha's loss of memory; on having the half breed deal with his worst enemy, unquestioningly agreeing to travel with him, not use Tetsusaiga in battle, fear his trusted 'friends', and now was going to be a babysitter?

Undoubtedly, he _had_ lost his mind.

At that very moment, Inuyasha was sunk in a deep sleep blissfully unaware of the outside dangers. Uncharacteristic. Being a hanyou, he surely would have learned to never be left unprotected and always be alert of his surroundings even in slumber.

What could have done this to him? No, the important question was, how was it to be fixed?

With demonic pride, Sesshomaru knew he could not kill his brother in such a state. He wished the hanyou's blood to spill after a dignified battle with the very swords bequeathed to them by his father.

No other way.

But Inuyasha did not remember how to use Tetsusaiga….

His ears perked by the sounds of shuffling cloth and the disturbance of pebbles. Someone was awakening. Lord Sesshomaru decided to disregard whoever it may be; wanting to enjoy what little seclusion he could before the day would begin.

But then a racking cough rose up soon smothered by gurgling gasps. As if someone was choking under water.

He turned, startled when Rin's voice, still slightly groggy, cried out, "Sesshomaru-Sama! Sessho--" She screamed.

* * *

The guy was having a conniption. Inuyasha was fully awake now as he ducked another thrown vase.

Royal Youkai had been silently pondering for a good five minutes, with Inuyasha unnoticeably growing bored beside him. And then out of nowhere a red youki erupted around his form, his fists clenched, and he roared, storming back into the bedroom.

The rage in the air was asphyxiating. Inuyasha had followed him inside and was now just trying to avoid being killed due to the whirlwind of destruction Royal Youkai was befalling his possessions.

_What's going on? What made him so angry? _Creaks and groaning wood caught his attention. Inuyasha looked up to the sound and saw that a pillar holding the ceiling aloft was splitting due to the punches Royal Youkai had blown it. He gaped, seeing that at any moment the room and the Royal would be smashed.

_Ah, ya stupid—you're going to kill yourself! _He began to run, ignoring the darkness's little tugs. Royal Youkai clawed through a dresser, gripped the sides and lifted it above his head. Inuyasha pushed against the darkness, more persistent and stronger now, lowering himself to tackle the demon. _Who cares if I'm a spirit or whatever, I'm not going to stand by and watch this! _

Just as Royal Youkai was about to throw, a high chance the dresser would hit the pillar and fully snap it in half, he winced and a hand smacked against his neck. Luckily he balanced the piece of furniture with his opposite hand before it could come crashing down onto his head. Inuyasha slowed, confused. _Why'd he do…is he talking to his hand?_

_

* * *

Sleep…_

_And remember_…

* * *

Sure enough, that was just what Royal Youkai was doing. He had wiped something from the side of his neck and was now angrily yelling, "What!" to his palm. Inuyasha shook his head, the guy was nuts.

His ears twitched. And yet, he had just heard a wheezy little voice answering.

The darkness was still tugging, slowly wrapping around his form. Inuyasha tried to shrug it off, walking over to see if he could look at whatever was in Royal Youkai's hand. But with every step, that woman's voice grew louder, drowning his head with her lullaby. _No, no, I have to…come on…just a little…longer…_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, took one more step, but collapsed to his knees. He all of a sudden didn't feel so good.

His hands flew to his throat and his shoulders jerked back forth without his control. _What the…I can't breathe! I can't…air! Air! Stop shaking—stop shaking me! _An invisible noose was tightening around his windpipe and a gripping force, like burning daggers digging into his skin, shaking and shaking and shak—

**WAKE UP!**

Royal Youkai placed down the drawers and was looking around his mess in barely concealed sadness, anger, and regret. He was still mumbling to whatever was in his hand. And the little voice was louder now, more defined, but Inuyasha could only hear a few snippets of the conversation as his heart started to stammer in his ears.

"…Lord…get…trap...perhaps…don't trust…surely…hope…brother…"

"…quiet…humans…mother…brother…fool…"

_

* * *

My last lullaby._

_So I can…_

* * *

Shaking and shaking, burning, no air—_STOP SHAKIN ME!—little more, little more, let me see…what's going on…who's…--_he didn't know why, he didn't understand, but he knew this was important, he knew whatever they were talking about, whoever Royal Youkai was talking to, was important to him. Crucial. _Little more, little more._

His vision failing and his lungs ripping from the inside, the shaking and shaking, all of this and more but somehow Inuyasha was able to focus his hearing and catch one more sentence.

A name.

"Myouga…"

And that was all he could do.

That was all the darkness would allow.

He fell into blackness and awoke to pain.

_

* * *

Be with you…_**

* * *

WAKE UP!**_

* * *

When you dream._

* * *

By the time Lord Sesshomaru had made it to the river, a good fifty yards or so from the cave, Inuyasha's violent quakes were slowing. But a foul smelling white froth was bubbling through his tightly clamped teeth and no air was seeping back in._

* * *

It's called a seizure where I come from._

* * *

Sesshomaru carelessly dropped Inuyasha on his back and with great disgust, struggled to open his mouth. His jaws wouldn't budge and the shakes were overcoming him again. Inuyasha's golden irises pierced him before rolling around in his skull._

* * *

It's when you shake uncontrollably…and your eyes roll in the back of your head. You start frothing at the mouth._

* * *

For the first time, a blossom of cold stark fear was churning in Sesshomaru's chest. He hadn't felt such a thing since first looking upon his brother's transformed demonic face when that fool sword maker became possessed with Tokijin. "Inuyasha, damn you," the inu youkai mumbled under his breath.

What was he supposed to do? That miko had said this had happened before. Then what had those humans done to stop it and force Inuyasha to breathe? What had they done!

_

* * *

Sometimes people choke and die. Unable to breathe, their jaws shut so tightly…_

* * *

With frustration of this predicament and because that fear was growing worse, Lord Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his coat, hoisted him up, and quite crassly ran and slammed his brother's back at the base of the nearest tree. But this rash choice was the solution, for Inuyasha gasped and erupted into coughing. Sesshomaru berated as well as congratulated himself, relaxing his grip of his brother's clothing.

Inuyasha slumped against Sesshomaru's chest and the demon lord stiffened. He stood frozen in place, uncomfortable with the close proximity with his disgusting half breed kin, as Inuyasha gulped oxygen. The hanyou clutched his older brother's thick hakama, coughing again into the cloth.

With revulsion, Sesshomaru shoved his brother away and Inuyasha sank to his hands and knees, head bowed. White spittle rained to the ground, followed by a washy mixture of blood and saliva; Inuyasha lowered his head into crossed arms and shuddered, the coughs easing.

Silence ensued as Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha heave in deep cleansing breaths. The miko's softly spoken words were still spinning around the older demon's head.

_

* * *

Both times he woke up…he forgot one of us…__

* * *

Forgot._

* * *

The monk now: _We decided it was a pattern. He forgot the people he last met.__

* * *

A pattern._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and willed away the horrifying images of finding his brother shaking—_seizure, a distasteful word—_and those golden orbs rolling and rolling and…he blocked it, inhaled, and opened his eyes. His brother was still bent over.

Ignoring a sense of foreboding, Lord Sesshomaru knelt down and commanded, "Get up." Inuyasha flinched but did as he was told. The hanyou's face was stark white, eyes clouded, and a bright trickle of blood was slowly oozing from one nostril. Sesshomaru looked into those fogged eyes but could not tell if there was any flicker of recognition or not. He decided to make sure, "What is my name?"

One second…

The hanyou stared straight ahead without blinking.

…two…

Suddenly another shudder rippled through Inuyasha and then amber cleared, color flowed into his cheeks, and he raised a brow. "Huh…?"

The foreboding was increasing.

"I asked a question of you. Answer it."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and said voice raspy, "Hey, the deal was _I_ asked the questions!"

The foreboding vanished.

Sesshomaru stood. He did not know why, but relief flowed through him. Inuyasha copied his action, looking around in confusion. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru…" That was still hard to grow accustomed to. Sesshomaru showed no reaction but only that he was listening. "Why are we…uh…here?"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer. He looked down at himself and grimaced by the light splatter of blood and foamy spit staining his outer coat. _Disgusting. _He walked over to the river, planning to wash it.

Inuyasha bristled, "Oi! Don't ignore me!" He whipped out a hand and meant to grab Sesshomaru's left arm.

He got a sleeve.

An empty sleeve.

No arm.

The youkai turned in time to see the blood drain from Inuyasha's face.

One second…

He lifted the garment and by the deflation was certain no appendage was within it.

…two…

Inuyasha released the cloth like it electrocuted him and stared at his brother's face, mouth agape. And before he could stop himself, blurted out, "Where's you arm!"

Amusement and anger flickered in Sesshomaru's icy gaze.

"You cut it off."

Inuyasha's knees buckled.

* * *

Not much farther.

Of course that was what the old flea had told himself thousands of times before that. Myouga slowed his hopping and huffed, arching his tiny back. "I'm getting too old for this sort of travel." He patted one shoulder with his fist and sighed. "Okay, off I go again."

He had to get to one of them as soon as possible. Though he hoped to discover Lord Inuyasha first, if Lord Sesshomaru was closer it would have to do (though he trembled and prayed Lord Inuyasha was indeed nearer). This news was crucial for the both of them.

"I cannot…believe…after…all these years…" Myouga panted along over rocks and bushes.

This crucial news was startling and quite unexpected. Which was why this old flea was aberrantly pushing himself so hard; normally he would have rested hours ago. _But that will not do…time is of the essence. _

Sniffing the air to relocate his master's scent, he nearly tripped in surprise. Possessed not of a very strong sense of smell, he had to sniff a few more times to be certain. When it was concluded that yes the two sons were actually in the same vicinity of one another, Myouga groaned.

How could he relate his information when the ones he must relate them to are too engrossed in killing the other?

Myouga groaned again and sped up.

Really, this sibling feud was quite aggravating sometimes.

* * *

Inuyasha watched his brother clean his kimono—_who knew his Lordship could do his own laundry—_and tried to shake off the shocked stupor engulfing him still.

_I…I cut it off?_

He gulped when nausea reared up in him again. It was a sickening thought and a troublesome one.

His old self was capable of hacking off his own kin's arm off.

What else was his old self capable of?

What else did he do?

Inuyasha walked away from the tree he had braced himself against and sat down a good five feet from Sesshomaru. Nervousness was getting him tongue tied. He clasped his hands tightly together, struggling to keep his eyes from trailing over to…

The hanyou winced and clamped his eyes shut.

_I cut it off. I cut it off. **I **cut it off! _

He sniffed and noticed dryness under his nose; wiping it, he found blood wetting the back of his hand. Inuyasha frowned. _How did my nose start bleeding? Did I get hit? _Inuyasha dabbed his sleeve in the river and cleaned his face, thankful when he found no sign of any other wounds.

It was a grateful distraction but Inuyasha decided not to question it. He didn't remember getting in a fight. All he remembered was—_darkness, broken voices, a little more—_falling asleep in the cave and then waking up here with his throat raspy and his brother asking some dumb question.

His brows furrowed. Why were they here anyway? How did he get here? Did Lord Sesshomaru move him? What for? Danger? Did a demon attack in the night? Why hadn't he woken up? Where were Rin and Master Jakken? The hanyou opened his mouth to voice one of those questions but a flash of an empty sleeve seared his mind's eye and he was tongue tied again. _I cut it off? _

_Why? _

Inuyasha signed and lifted one of his arms to stretch it but was meant with a gasping onslaught of tender pain. It felt like he was bruised all over! He hadn't felt it before, either because he had been distracted—_empty, no arm—_or his demon blood had blocked it for a bit. Swallowing a whimper, he gently put down his arm and massaged one shoulder, eyes starting to water.

"Gah, why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?"

He winced, his back and jaw especially sore, when Sesshomaru-Sama asked, "And what is a truck, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was going to answer when he realized, "Uh…I don't know…" Inuyasha blinked owlishly and looked away in sheepishness. "Sometimes weird words just pop into my head, that's all. I don't know what they mean. They're all random. Sorry."

He was surprised when Lord Sesshomaru said, "There is no need to apologize."

But there was.

Inuyasha swallowed and brought his hands to his lap, wringing his fingers, "Um…Sesshomaru-onii-sama…?"

Lord Sesshomaru laid his kimono to dry and sat down, being sure to school his features. _Onii-sama…_it was still so surprising…that he was growing accustomed to that. "Yes?"

"D-did…" Inuyasha took a deep breath and turned, "Did it hurt?" He pointedly glanced at his brother's decapitated stump when he whispered. Sesshomaru stiffened.

And for some reason, decided not to lie.

"Yes."

Inuyasha blanched and had to take another deep breath. He was growing light headed. "When…h-how?"

"Do not be dimwitted Inuyasha." Sesshomaru glanced at the hanyou's side, and Inuyasha followed his gaze. He slowly unsheathed the sword and looked up in confusion.

"This thing? But it's so beat up, how can it--?"

Sesshomaru glared, "That _thing_…is a demon blade forged by Father's fang."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "A demon katana? Wait, this came from our old man's _mouth_?" The confusion was growing to the point that Sesshomaru could smell it radiating off of him.

"It is in that state because you have forgotten the secret to unlocking its true power. It is known as Tetsusaiga and can destroy one hundred demons with a single swing."

The matter of fact answers only seemed to make the hanyou more flustered. "One hundred! Oi, wait, wait, what secret? True power?"

Lord Sesshomaru closed his eyes, already growing irritated by all the questioning, like he knew he would, "You will have to discover that on your own. Full-blooded youkai are incapable of wielding Tetsusaiga. I could not demonstrate it to you."

Though he wished he could. How he wished such power was in his possession, not that of a pitiful half breed. _Why Father? Was it to protect his scrawny hide? _He quickly doused the age old rage kindling inside.

Inuyasha was silent, which the older demon was grateful for, and was twisting the blade slowly in all directions as if he could find this secret in the rusted scratches. _So…our old man gave this to me? My father? But…_

_Why me?_

"Did he give you one too?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked to his brother's direction.

Inuyasha took the hint and repeated himself, "I mean…it'd be unfair if our old man only gave me a sword. Right?"

Lord Sesshomaru paused, feeling the nips of the jealousy, confusion and betrayal that always came when this topic surfaced. UnfairIn a fluid movement he unsheathed Tenseiga and held it up, having the sun glint off the clean flawless metal. "Father did bequeath me a sword forged from his fang as well. It is named Tenseiga, a sword of healing."

The hanyou cocked his head, eyeing the blade in fascination and awe. "A sword of healing?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It is unable to cut flesh. But can revive the deceased."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and a split second later he exclaimed in obvious excitement, "No kidding? That's amazing!"

The inu youkai froze, not anticipating such an exaggerated reaction. Inuyasha was still grinning like a fool, new found respect in his gaze. Sesshomaru glared and the grin faltered. "It is _useless_. Why possess a katana that can not even be used in battle?"

Inuyasha frowned, "But…"

"No, it is inadequate piece of steel. No worth or purpose for a Lord." He angrily placed Tenseiga back in its scabbard.

The hanyou was stunned by such vehemence in those words…and such stubborn stupidity. "You idiot!"

This time Sesshomaru jumped. But he quickly recovered, sending a deadly glare, "What did you call me?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs in reaction, "I _called_ you an _idiot_. What, don't understand?" Lord Sesshomaru growled but the hanyou kept talking as if he didn't hear him. "Our Father gave you this wonderful gift and you spit at it. Bloody fool, don't you get it?"

"I understand just fine."

Inuyasha stood up, "No…you don't!" His anger quickly escalated. "Sure it can't hurt the living. But it darned right can be of some aid to you in battle! Gah, you bloody thick-brained fool! If you were in war with someone and losing, with thousands of warriors dying left and right, how easy would it be just to swing your sword, bring 'em back and keep fighting? No one else can do that!"

Inuyasha snarled by a sudden realization, "This is what we fought about before, wasn't it? You think Father should have given you Tetsusaiga!"

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, "_Yes_. You are not worthy of such a blade!"

"But he gave it to _me_, Sesshomaru-Sama, so stop whining!" The Lord's mouth slammed shut. "It's not like I asked for it or anything! You should be grateful that our old man gave you what you got, ya big baby! _Sheesh_." Inuyasha sat back down, crossed his arms, and ground his teeth together. His adrenaline and anger was still pumping and he so wished to say something else, some kind of word or phrase but…

They were all stolen!

* * *

Sesshomaru balled his fist. Visions of rightful vengeance flittered across his mind, all the satisfactory ways he could make his brother eat his words. But as he, out of habit, reached for Tokijin, the outline of Inuyasha's body sizzled with a red aura. And the threat of danger that choked the air made the demon lord pause.

* * *

Inuyasha shuddered by a new wave of rage. He could actually feel it ripple through his skin. Out of nowhere, he released a howl and started punching the ground. "AGH! Why can't I remember anything? What did I do!" The pain was outside of himself, not part of him anymore. He forgot the argument before, the soreness seizing his body—_why? Why?—_and that he wasn't alone. "Why me! Why me! WHY ME!"

Sesshomaru watched dispassionately as blood started to pour from Inuyasha's knuckles. The whelp never noticed. The Lord sighed. "Stop it, Inuyasha."

He didn't listen. The blood—_the white, the white, eyes rolling and rolling—_flowed outward over the dirt.

Sesshomaru walked forward, stating louder, "I commanded you to stop—"

"OW!" Inuyasha smacked his cheek. Lord Sesshomaru stopped. The hanyou, paying no heed to his injured hand, looked at his palm and huffed. "What was that for?"

Yelling at his palm at just been some sub-conscious whim, he didn't know why he did it, and Inuyasha certainly didn't expect the little bug in his hand to stand up, rub his head and grumble, "It is good to see you too, Lord Inuyasha. Been quite some time. I have missed your yummy blood."

For the second time that morning, Inuyasha's face went stark white and he waved his hand with a yelp. "Agh—the bug just talked!"

"Wha---YAH!" Myouga went flying but was luckily caught by Sesshomaru. The old flea rubbed his snout and whimpered out, "Ah-o-oh…h-how….th-thank you my L-lord." Sesshomaru peered down at the insect in disdain.

What an interesting turn of events. "Hello, Myouga. You have traveled far." It was merely a statement and Myouga nodded, pulling out a tiny cloth to wipe his sweating brow.

"Y-yes, I have. Urgent business t-to attend to. I have heard the most dreadful news." Not able to be so close to such cruelly sharp claws any longer, Myouga bowed and hopped down to the ground. He made his way towards Inuyasha which only caused the hanyou to scamper back; Myouga paused, "Lord Inuyasha, are you ill?"

Inuyasha swallowed, "Uh…no…I don't think so. But I do think I'm going insane." With every hop closer, he only crawled farther back.

Before Myouga could say anything, Sesshomaru sighed and sat down. "Any urgent matters you have to attend with Inuyasha, Myouga, will have to wait."

The flea hopped in agitation, "What are you saying? It cannot wait! I have been working these old bones for days just to get to you two! This is not the time to be joking around!" One piercing glare and Myouga cowered into silence.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. It was strange for his Father's old retainer to snap like that as well as for the flea to be in his presence. The news surely did have to be crucial. And what was even more surprising, was that it was meant for the both of them. "What is it that, you say, concerns me, flea? I share no business with Inuyasha."

Myouga swallowed and looked from one brother to the other. His Lord was acting strangely, was that fear in his eyes?—but with the urgency swamping him, Myouga couldn't question it now. He had to tell at least one of them. But why were these two alone? Where were Kagome and the others? Why weren't the lords fighting?

The flea shook his head and forced himself to sit down, cross legged, taking a breath to begin relaying what he had learned. But before doing so, Inuyasha choked out.

"Who are you?"

Myouga froze.

Sesshomaru sighed again, weariness lining under his eyes. "This is Myouga the flea, your retainer."

Myouga looked over to Sesshomaru-Sama and back to Lord Inuyasha in rising perplexity. The hanyou seemed more bewildered, however. Why was that? Why was he asking these questions?

"My retainer?"

"Like Jakken is to me."

"Oh. But why do I have one?"

"Because…"

"What is going on here!" Myouga interjected, standing up. "Lord Inuyasha, what are you saying? Why are you asking this? It's me—Myouga! You're faithful, most loyal—"

"And cowardly." Sesshomaru muttered.

Inuyasha raised a brow. He was relaxing, since the words _flea demon_ had peeped up in his mind. That made much more sense. He paused. Or did it? Didn't a flea demon sound strange?

For some reason…it didn't.

The hanyou watched in almost amusement as the bug continued to bounce and babble. Sesshomaru-Sama just looked bored…like always, really. He wasn't going to do a thing to ease this Myouga's worried ramblings—_Myouga, Myouga, where have I heard that before?_

It was bizarre. Everything was; before, when Sesshomaru had been speaking to this flea in his palm, a sense of…of, well, like he had _seen_ this before, had Inuyasha's world tilting on one side.

Inuyasha chewed on the inside of his cheek. There was something itching at him. It was scrambling to be at the front of his consciousness, to be known. But it was like it was lost in…_darkness, darkness, hush now, Royal, anger, darkness, sleep now, crazy, run, run, you're going to kill yourself, little more, little more, darkness, pulling, shaking, shaking, stop, little more…_

"Myouga?"

The flea gasped in midair and fell to his rump. Tears sprang in his big orb eyes, "Oh my lord, I knew you were only joking around! You had me frightened! I thought that maybe…well, I...it was impossible really…oh thank goodness, you really shouldn't do such a thing--"

"That is your name, right? Myouga?"

"We-well, y-yes, of course, don't you…?"

He shook his head and by the complete seriousness and puzzlement in Inuyasha's eyes, Myouga knew it were to be true. Myouga groaned and covered his face. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…oh…dear…"

Inuyasha scratched his head and looked over to his brother. Sesshomaru, bored as always, with no answers. He frowned and tried to console the clearly distraught insect. "Hey, I'm sorry, I mean…I think I know you from somewhere…"

"You do! Really?"

"Uh…well…no…"

The flea deflated and Inuyasha scrambled to cheer him up, "But I know your name from somewhere! I didn't recognize it before, but right now…I…I think I dreamt about it or something. I'm not sure but…"

Myouga waved his little hand and wiped his nose, "No, no. I understand. It has already happened."

By that, Lord Sesshomaru straightened. "What?"

Inuyasha blinked when the tiny demon leaped to the end of his nose. "You do not know who I am, do you my Lord?" He whispered in a dejected tone.

Inuyasha bit his lip then sighed, "No."

Myouga whimpered and fell ably down to the ground. There, he held his head, his back hunched, a look of complete defeat.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, tension in his gut, "What do you mean you understand, Myouga?" They hadn't said a thing. He hadn't told him of Inuyasha's memory loss or how it occurred with the…seizures. Why did the flea look so…dismayed? And not shocked anymore?

Myouga sniffed and patted one shoulder, "Because Lord Sesshomaru…that was part of my information I needed to tell you."

He lifted his head and stared unflinchingly into Sesshomaru's eyes; an uncharacteristic act that caught the dog demon by surprise.

"A warning…that Inuyasha was in danger."

_And it has already occurred. _

* * *

**AN: **_Lot of line breaks in that huh? Anywhoo, hope you liked the read, now it's time to review! I could say this fic was a mystery but you already know I suck at that, so be sure to know you'll figure it out pretty quick. _

_Thanks for enjoying this episode of STOLEN PRECIOUS!_

_Tune in soon! _


	8. Alone with Poison

**Wow, I can't stop thinking about this fic. Just a few more chappies and then TSH will be updated too, kay?**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

Stolen Precious**

**Chapter 8**

_

* * *

Sure is beautiful today. A lone figure, sitting comfortably on a hill, looked up to the sky and smiled. He was cloaked head to toe by some dusty brown material poorly sewn together, with a hood shrouding his face in shadow. But as he stared at the gray clouds boiling together, the hood fell to reveal a most handsome man. _

Age had embossed him gracefully, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes giving him a wise air and that of a person who laughs often. White streaked the hair at his temples with something akin to fluid brushstrokes, a beautiful contrast to his black locks.

His hands were rough and callused but held his saucer of tea with a surmountable gentleness. He sipped that tea and grimaced, never quite having gained the taste for green tea in his life but savoring the warmth all the same (that and green tea was all he had). _There's a village nearby, I should stop and buy some food. _

His stomach answered in agreement. The man chuckled.

Another storm was coming, promising a harder downfall of rain and slashing of wind than before. He liked that. Storms always brought him a sense of thrill.

But his coat would not be able to last in it.

The man fingered the fabric and sighed. It was falling apart. _I suppose I should stay the night at an inn and wait for the storm to pass. _

That was something he hoped he would not have to do. He detested inns and establishments like it, there were too many people. He was secretly hoping the storm would allow him to get to his destination before it opened up, and that perhaps this…Miss Kaede would welcome him into her home.

_I do hope what they said was true. I wouldn't want to arrive and find Inuyasha not there. _

Which was likely, that precocious and stubborn pup was probably lollygagging all across Japan. It sounded farfetched to him that the hanyou had stayed at a human village for more than a night. But if what his sources said was indeed true, Inuyasha came and stayed at Kaede-san's hut for sometimes weeks on end.

Along with some other companions.

The man smiled again. _So Inuyasha…have you found what you were looking for? _

The grin soured when he recalled the reasons for this journey. He had to warn Inuyasha. He had to protect him. _I pray Myouga…that you are faster than myself. _He closed his eyes and sipped again, erupting into a cough.

"Ugh…" he poured out the contents of his cup over the grass. "And I pray Kaede has better tasting tea."

* * *

"A warning?" 

Myouga nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Yes…a warning of danger. That an attack of incredible power would befall Inuyasha and that there was nothing that could stop it." He looked over to the hanyou. "Since it is incredibly difficult for a bump on the head to render any memory loss for demons and hanyou alike…._this_ must be the attack."

Inuyasha snorted, "Sounds a little farfetched to me. Isn't there other ways to…why would anyone want to do that anyway?" He frowned, "Did I do something wrong…before? That you haven't told me?"

Well…there were a lot of things that hadn't been told to him yet. Sesshomaru wearily closed his eyes. Naraku hadn't even been brought up. And now was not the time. Explaining _everything_ would take too long.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go back."

The hanyou raised a brow. "Huh?"

He opened his eyes and set a stone cold stare at Inuyasha. "No arguing this time. Do as I say and go back. Rin is concerned about you. You should ease her fears."

"B-but why? Come on, this is about _me_ isn't it? Shouldn't I know—"

Myouga, though not wishing to be alone in the full demon's presence, understood that Inuyasha at the moment would get in the way with his questioning and confusion. Things would have to be settled first between the flea and Lord Sesshomaru before bringing the hanyou into it.

"You should go." He stifled a shudder and the urge to run away. "I must speak with Lord Sesshomaru. It concerns him as well. Later I will explain it to you, my Lord." When Inuyasha seemed about to object, he whispered pleadingly, "Please."

Sesshomaru felt a nip of unease. The flea was begging to be alone with his greatest fear. And there was an age-old tiredness in his voice, instead of the usual nasally whine. What else could be wrong?

The hanyou knew when he was beat. He stood up grudgingly, "Fine. _But_!" he pointed to both of them with a stern glance. "You're going to explain to me every _single_ thing. _Especially_ why you keep calling me lord."

Inuyasha huffed, crossed his arms into his haori sleeves and walked out. Making his way through the forest, he calmed the frustration churning inside his chest. Questions spun and tortured him, like every minute of the past two days since he had woken up. Why was Rin concerned? What had happened last night that gave Sesshomaru-Sama that dwindling smell of fear? Who was Myouga really and what was the news, why was he here, why was he _his_ retainer?

Because he surely couldn't he a lord, right? He wasn't dressed like it. He didn't have any of that fancy clothes and armor and…well, whatever other stuff lords needed.

Wait, if Lord Sesshomaru was a…duh, _lord_, than he must have inherited the title from their father who must have been a lord as well, so that meant if anything were to happen to big brother, then he would…

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know!" It just didn't…_feel_ right.

But knowing how he had just been kicked out of a conversation that _dealt_ with him, any of these questions were not going to be answered soon. _I should have known. _Well, actually he had always suspected. It had been a long shot that big bro would do as he promised, even though Inuyasha had assumed he was a huge man, demon, whatever, of his word.

"Fine, then I'll look for the answers myself. No one's going to help me. No one ever does." The hanyou paused. That last part had come out on its own accord without any thinking. Was it true? It felt like it. He shrugged.

More important things to discover first.

_I can easily lose the toad, and Lord Pinecone Head entrusted Rin in my care, he won't mind. _Inuyasha grinned evilly. Though the plan he had just constructed terrified him in a way.

He shook his head.

_Fear will only slow you down. _

* * *

Kagome felt a want to sit down and cry when a few droplets of rain plopped on her nose. _Not now, please, not now_. But the heavens didn't listen and the droplets grew fatter and more joined in the descent to earth. The miko whimpered and slapped her thigh. 

Couldn't they have just one day of sun while they searched? Just one! That's all she was asking!

But no one cared.

Lightning ripped across the sky.

"Great." She grumbled.

"Kagome," she turned to see Lady Kaede hobbling over to her. The old woman plopped a small bundle in Kagome's hands. "Here are some herbs for green tea. It should prove useful in this kind of weather."

The miko forced a smile, "Thank you."

Miroku and Sango, both shouldering a backpack from Kagome's time, joined them. "We're ready."

"Which direction shall you try today?" Kaede asked.

"We're going to find Sesshomaru." Kagome said with something of a growl.

Miroku sighed, "No, we decided last night that we would search for a cure. Anyone who could know about what is ailing Inuyasha, remember?"

Kagome lowered her head, gritting her teeth, "Fine. Are we going?"

The monk ignored the fiery temper sizzling underneath and turned to Kaede. He bowed. "We may be gone for quite some time." He muttered.

Lady Kaede put her wrinkled hands behind her back and nodded, "I shall pray for you all a safe and productive journey." _I shall pray for Inuyasha as well. _

Sango cupped her mouth and yelled, "Shippo! Kirara! We're leaving!" The two, who had been joyfully splashing in puddles, sprinted over.

Kagome let out a hesitant giggle, "You both are soaked."

Shippo grinned, happy to see a true glow in the miko's eyes, "Yep! And muddy too."

Kirara mewed.

Kagome put down her yellow book bag and pulled out some towels, wrapping up the two tiny mud-soaked demons and cradling them to her chest. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry off." She rubbed their heads and started to walk, Shippo giggling the whole way.

Miroku and Sango smiled and bowed to Lady Kaede again, hurrying off to catch up with the girl.

Kaede waved and waved until they were out of sight. She lowered her tired arm and let out a long breath. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. _Remember us. At least remember the feelings you share for us. Please, Kami-Sama, make it so. _

"Lady Kaede!"

The old woman turned and chuckled by the young man who was bent over, panting, "Why, Watanabe-kun, what is the rush?"

Watanabe stood straight and swallowed, "U-uh, a demon my Lady. He is a-asking for you." He pointed behind him and coughed.

Kaede frowned. _A demon…asking? _By the lack of screaming, the demon hadn't attacked or spooked anyone yet with poison talons or fangs or something else of that nature. Watanabe, being the village coward, had no fear in his eyes either. _Strange. _She headed to the direction Watanabe had pointed, patting his back as she passed.

"Refrain from running in this weather, child, you would not want to stress your lungs."

"H-hai. Yes, ma'am."

And like she suspected, he didn't follow her. Other men in the village would have latched to her side in order to protect their priestess…even if this demon seemed to possess a form of etiquette.

As if on cue, a few ran up and joined her, carrying pitchforks or logs. "Has he threatened or demanded anything?" Kaede asked.

"No, he only walked up and asked where he could find you." A surly farmer ruffed.

"If it hadn't been for his pointed ears and strange color of eyes, we would have all dismissed him as a human; some lowly traveler." The other bodyguard, slightly less brusque and physically macho, stated.

Lady Kaede furrowed her brows, realizing with a hint of dismay that she had forgotten her bow and arrows. "Stay alert. We cannot afford a battle at this time, with so many growing ill."

A normal occurrence for this time of year and weather; already children were not being permitted to play outside, and up to five, including two adults, had been bedridden with a racking cough and fever. _Thank goodness we have Kagome and her medicine. _

"Yes, my Lady."

"He has not been allowed to come any farther into the village."

"Did he try to defy it?"

There was a pause and Kaede looked back over her shoulder, unconsciously hurrying her pace. "Well, did he? Being a demon, he must not have taken that demand lightly."

"Actually, my Lady, he said 'that would be fine' and sat down."

"Right in the mud."

This was getting more bizarre by the second. "He sat down?"

"He's waiting for you. He said, he 'cannot leave without speaking to you'. Should we run him out?"

"No, I plan on speaking with him." _Most definitely. _

The three grew closer to a mass of villagers huddled together near the back exit of the village; the path leading up to the well. Some women were giggling in one group fanning their blushing faces. "He is so handsome!" "Why must demons be so gorgeous?" While the opposite group of men were grumbling, "Such incompetence, sitting there and smiling like that." "He's pissing me off!"

Kaede pushed her way through them, the crowd thinning and splitting to either side when everyone realized their priestess had arrived. And like she had been told, there on the outskirts of the village limits was a humanoid figure, sitting cross-legged in the mud. He was wearing a dirty rag of a coat and was smiling, obviously humming some foreign tune. He was swaying slowly from side to side.

When he caught sight of her, his song ended abruptly and the smile split into a grin. The giggles in the background turn to squeals. Kaede motioned for her bodyguards to stay and walked a few steps forward. The demon man stood up and bowed.

"I apologize for our rudeness." She muttered gradually. He was a most attractive being with such dark hair and tanned face. The gray and wrinkles were easily overlooked by the brightness in his eyes and such a hypnotic radiance of colors, flecks and swirls of purple and green.

What struck at her however, and this was odd that she would notice this meaningless detail first off, was that he did not have long hair. It was thick and wavy, ending right about his ears. A bit unkempt at the moment, probably due to the wind that was leisurely picking up, but Kaede suspected even when brushed, that hair would still poke up and jet out at places like it did now.

If she had been younger, it was a possibility she would have been part of that gaggling flock of geese in the back.

He rose and waved it off. "No, no, I understand. It's not everyday that a demon walks up and asks to speak with the village priestess."

_Yes, that's certainly true. Try never. _

"I should instead be apologizing to you for the scare I must have caused. I have heard this village has been attacked by youkai quite frequently this past year. So please, I am deeply sorry. Gomen nasai." He bowed lower than before and hung there for a second longer before rising again.

Kaede was at a loss for words. She had lived long and seen many crazy things in her time. But this…this could be ranked the second craziest thing, behind that of a teenage girl traveling to the past through a well.

"Yes, with Naraku gaining power, youkai have become more restless."

He nodded, "I have heard of this Naraku fellow. A nasty character, gives hanyous a terrible name." By the confused look in the old woman's eyes, the man was quick to explain himself. He did a low laugh. "Do not be alarmed, Lady Priestess. I am not speaking outside of my class. I am a half breed…after all."

A collection of gasps and excited whisperings streamed up. Kaede quickly stopped herself from widening her eyes in shock.

The stranger just seemed more amused. He laughed again, jollier and deeper in the gut. "I must say, it's always funny when that piece of information gets out!"

"So, you're a hanyou?" A man yelled out.

The stranger nodded.

"Like Inuyasha?"

"This is remarkable!"

"I thought that boy was the only one."

"I know! I figured all demons killed hanyous when they were born and Inuyasha was an exception, or something."

"WOW!"

The enthusiasm and cries of amazement only grew louder. A buzz of energy filled the air.

The man looked upon all of this and felt an ease in his chest. No shouts of abuse, or hatred. Only acceptance and awe. _So this is why Inuyasha has stayed. Good for you, pup._

"Is this true?" A woman stepped out and shouted.

There was a pause.

And the man laughed again.

"Actually no, but I had to make sure you were all as decent as has been rumored." He clapped his hands by the stunned silence. "I suppose I must apologize again for lying. But pray forgive me. My only wish was to be certain and to ease my paranoia." He wiped an eye and sighed out. "Oh, I got you all good."

Lady Kaede turned and beckoned for everyone to quiet down. Now the energy had grown a bit strenuous. "Please," she shouted. "Back to your homes and duties. I must speak to my comedic guest." She made a pointed glance over her shoulder. The stranger shrugged.

Everyone walked off, muttering and complaining. "That liar." "I never liked him." "We only need one petulant hanyou anyway." "Good riddance." With some reluctance, Kaede's bodyguards followed also, after a few nasty glares.

With some privacy now, Lady Kaede turned with a scalding scowl. The man chuckled hesitantly and rubbed the back of his head. "What is your business you have to attend with me?" The old woman said in dead pan.

The humorous glint in those purple orbs dwindled and he bowed serenely once more. "I am Susumu Hideaki. I have traveled far to speak with a person I have not had the pleasure of seeing for over 70 years. But it seems my journey was futile and he is not here presently." He looked around and the smile now was weary. "So if I can be so bold to ask to be blessed by your hospitality and conversation, my Lady Priestess?"

Kaede tilted her head to one side and then nodded. "But recently my home was destroyed and I would not wish to impose you on the sick. You see, a friend I am staying with has an ill child. The winter chills."

Hideaki clasped his hands behind his back, "I understand. I do not believe this mother would wish a demon in her home any way. So if you can take the word of a youkai that no harm will befall you…will you grace me with a stroll?"

Lady Kaede felt the weird sensation of being the character of one of Kagome's foreign 'Fairy Tales' of the future. And she was wearing red, how daunting. But she also was feeling another weird sensation.

Trust of a demon.

There was something about this Susumu-san.

"You may carry a weapon, if it will ease your mind."

Lady Kaede's eyes narrowed, "What is it that you wish to speak with me about? And in what relationship are you with Inuyasha?"

Hideaki frowned, for the first time since their meeting, "Please, Lady Priestess, I will explain everything to you in time. Grab your weapon and please come. Time is slipping from our fingers. I know about Inuyasha's…problem."

Kaede couldn't help it. Her mouth dropped open.

* * *

All that made sound were the little rocks being pushed around and around Rin's shaking fingers; the subtle trembling of disturbed earth and dust; the clattering of stone against stone. 

She was blocking out the image. She was trying not to think about what she had witnessed.

He had looked like Daddy.

Rin gasped and covered her ears, swallowing the scream of "NO!" before it left her throat.

Master Jakken looked up at her, noticing the quick action and frowned by her shaking. "Rin…are you alright?" His voice was unusually soft with a hint of concern. But his mind was on other matters than that of a human child.

The rolling and rolling and white and limbs.

He had asked her this simple question just on reflex, without much consideration. And Rin lowered her arms and nodded in reaction to this question without consideration as well.

Habit.

Their minds were miles elsewhere.

Trying not to think about the moaning and gasping and choking that had awoken them, or the sight of blazing surprise—_fear, there was fear, had there been fear?—_in their Lord's eyes as he shook Inuyasha and finally flung him over his shoulder and sprinted away.

Why shake him?

"_**WAKE UP!"**_

Master Jakken felt an abnormal calm descending upon him when he was left with the sobbing Rin, watching the blur of his Lord carrying a seizing hanyou off into the woods. A strange unnatural calm, where he patted Rin's head and reality tilted and fogged.

"Stop crying, child, stop crying."

When had he ever called Rin '_child'_ with such endearment?

Why had Inuyasha been…?

His thoughts were dragged back into the real world with some reluctance by Rin's choking whisper, "It's been a long time."

The toad cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. How long had it been? He felt a nip of panic from his normal self: Why hadn't Sesshomaru-Sama return to them?

"Do…d-do you think Inuyasha-kun…" there were tears in her eyes and Master Jakken looked upon them without feeling. The fog was starting to lift a bit. Agitation was awakening.

"If that half breed is dead?" He spoke slowly and soon the high pitched wheeze of his old self returned back into his voice. "Well I hope so. It would be a good riddance from this land!" Jakken blinked and nodded, jamming his staff in the ground. "Yes! A good riddance!"

Rin looked taken aback and the old fire of rebellion slowly returned in her eyes as well. "How can you say that Master Jakken? Inuyasha-kun did nothing to you!"

"Oh yes he did! Marching in here and defying my Lord and Master; he is a selfish, ungrateful, little whe—ELP!" Master Jakken then felt the bizarre sensation of flight and found himself hovering five feet above the ground.

Rin gasped and rushed to her feet, "Inuyasha-kun!"

The toad's big yellow eyes blinked rapidly and sweat popped up along his green, mottled skin. He gulped and looked behind him into a pair of un-amused amber orbs.

Inuyasha quirked up a brow, "What were you saying, frog?" Jakken's stammering didn't lift the look of dangerous boredom from his face. "You were saying something about me…being a good riddance…" After that, he allowed a slow grin to twist his lips, popping out his fangs. "Isn't that it?"

Master Jakken looked ready to pass out. He swung his staff to and fro. "Unhand me! You cannot treat me in such a manner! P-put me do--OOF!" He landed on the ground in a heap.

Inuyasha sighed and dusted off his hands, "Stupid demon." The hanyou grunted when Rin attacked his leg, hugging and jumping amid squeals and sobs. "R-Rin?" He hadn't been expecting that. _Ease her fears…_

"O-oh, Inuyasha-k-kun, I was s-so worried! I thought that maybe y-you…I thought…" Her crying grew louder and Inuyasha's heart twisted. One night with the kid and he was already fond of her. No wonder Lord Pinecone Head kept her around.

"Hey. Oi, come on, stop crying." Inuyasha bent down and placed a hand on her head. "I'm fine, see? Nothing terrible happened….I…I don't think." An idea blossomed. Maybe not from Onii-Sama, could his answers be given, then how about the girl? He tilted up her chin, giving her a cocky grin. "See? I'm fine. Why are crying like that?"

Rin sniffed, quickly collecting herself. It was not allowed to go into such dramatics. "I…I…was scared."

"What were you scared of? What happened to me, Rin?" Inuyasha tried to keep his tone offhand and light, but seriousness lilted in. _Come on…_

Rin rubbed her eyes and gave in to the urge, jumping into the hanyou's arms, squeezing his neck in happiness. "I'm so glad you're okay, Inuyasha-kun!" He swallowed and awkwardly patted her back.

_Inuyasha…kun? _

"Yeah…I…I'm glad you're okay too. Did a youkai attack last night when we were sleeping?"

Rin shook her head. "Do…you not remember?" She released him and was surprised when he shook his head.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Inuyasha whispered.

Her breath shuttered. _Daddy…_she didn't know if she could. But by the pleading and confusion in his eyes, Rin nodded. "Th-this morning…y-you…" She took a deep breath, and relayed the whole tale.

* * *

Inuyasha was left shocked when she finished, the young girl fighting off another wave of tears. He rubbed her back soothingly while he shifted through the information. 

_Seizure! What that miko girl had said yesterday! I-it…happened to me again…oh no, did I forget something else? _He quickly flipped through what memories he had but didn't think any of them were stolen. Of course how would he know? _**Them**…I remember **them** coming last time before I woke up…I don't remember **them** stealing anything this time…_

He was okay. But then why the attack?

_Was it the dream? I…I knew that flea demon's name. Could that have triggered that…seizure thing?  
_

One answer just led to more questions. Inuyasha harrumphed and rubbed his head. He lifted Rin up, sat down, and placed her in his lap, still tapping his temple in thought. Rin whispered his name, a little stunned by what had happened. She had never been allowed to sit in anyone's lap…well…since staying with her Lord. She looked up and tilted her head by Inuyasha's distant and tense stare. He was far, far away.

So…since she was comfortable and thought some childish idea that if she was near then Inuyasha wouldn't seize again, Rin relaxed. She had never been in the dog hanyou's presence for more than a few minutes at a time, and only from a distance, but since--could it have been the attack that had changed things? The girl didn't know and didn't care; she was starting to like Inuyasha-kun very much.

Who wouldn't like the replacement of that old fart, Master Jakken?

* * *

Inuyasha awoke from his reverie and smirked by the comfy smile on Rin's face as she snuggled into his lap. That had been kind of natural…like he had had a child sit in his lap before… 

A mental image of emerald eyes glimmering with tears flashed past his thoughts. Inuyasha tossed it away and grunted out, "Oi, Master Jakken. I got a question for ya."

Jakken glared from his position in flicking the dirt and pebbles from his kimono. He snorted. "So? I will not answer any questions for a scoundrel like you."

One nasty glare and the toad was obediently seated, ready to talk. "Yes, yes, okay, I'm ready!"

Inuyasha readied himself and soon spoke, "Where is my father?"

Jakken's big yellow eyes widened, "Your father? The grand InuTaiYoukai ruler of the western lands? You do not even remember _him_?"

"_No_, I _don't_." Inuyasha frowned and looked away. He had the strangest feeling…that even before…he didn't remember. Why? "Just answer my question. Where can…I find him?" He prepared for the answer surely to come.

"He's dead."

Inuyasha swallowed. _Yeah…I knew it. How else could Onii-sama be called Lord?_ "So…he's dead."

"Yes." _Didn't I just say that? _Jakken closed his eyes, organizing his thoughts for the twenty questions that were certain to begin.

"How did he die?"

The toad paused and his webbed fingers squeezed his staff of heads, "Because of you."

Inuyasha jumped by the hiss, "What?"

"Master Jakken, that can't be true!" Rin glared disapprovingly but Jakken huffed, not affected.

"It is true! Lord Sesshomaru said it himself. _You_ are the reason for his death, _you_ are the reason Sesshomaru-Sama doesn't have the sword he deserves. All because of _you_!" The toad jerked his head in satisfaction, crossing his arms.

Rin stuck out her tongue and patted Inuyasha's pale hand, his mouth was hanging loose. "Inuyasha-kun, don't listen to him…that can't be true. I heard he died fighting a _demon_. It wasn't your fault."

_My fault…_Inuyasha wetted his dry mouth; trying not to let the words affect him. Like the amphibian was worth trusting…it couldn't be…_but how do you know? That could be the top reason Sesshomaru-Sama hates you. _

_Than why is he letting me stay? Revenge…is he planning to kill me…does he want Tetsusaiga? _His hand clutched the sword's hilt. _Why hasn't he taken it yet? Is he trying to find out something? Is he…he doesn't want to kill me because I don't remember. _

_Why didn't he tell me anything!_

"How do you know?" Inuyasha swallowed, finding it hard to breathe. "It could have been…."

"It wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"It could have been…" Inuyasha whispered. _I don't remember. _"How would it be my fault?"

Jakken shuddered in anger, "Because you're a _hanyou_. He was damned because of your birth, you filthy half breed! And your mother was killed because of that too!"

Rin gasped.

Inuyasha felt light headed.

_Hanyou…? I…my mother? She's dead too…because of…_

"But…what's a hanyou?" he heard himself choke.

"A half breed." The toad said in disgust. "Half human, half demon. You're not pure like my Lord Sesshomaru." He stuck his nose in the air with disdain.

_Not pure…_

"Aren't we…brothers?"

"Yes, but just because of the actions of _your_ father; defiling his royal name, his oldest _son's_ name, and the very land he reined…bedding a human wench…**disgusting**!" Jakken slammed his staff end to the ground. "It has ruined everything. _You_ have ruined everything!"

"That's _enough_ Jakken."

All heads spun to the mouth of the cave where Lord Sesshomaru stood regally, a trembling Myouga perched on his shoulder.

"M-my Lord!" Jakken began his usual routine of falling to his knees and kissing the ground, bowing up and down, apologizing over and over.

Rin stood up from Inuyasha's lap, "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jakken said horrible things to Inuyasha-kun!"

Sesshomaru felt a nip of amusement and wonder that Rin was so adamantly tattling and was sitting in his enemy's lap so at ease. And Inuyasha didn't seem to care either.

He nodded, sending a glare in the toad's direction, "I heard. And he will be punished severely for speaking out of place."

"B-but…!"

"Don't." Sesshomaru frowned by the wide-eyed pale face of his half brother. Inuyasha was staring off into space and a shudder—like that morning—overtook him. He licked his lips. "F-fire."

Myouga pounced, "What was that?"

Inuyasha moved his gaze to Sesshomaru-Sama, and the dog demon felt a disturbing sensation that he wasn't being seen at all.

"Fire." He repeated. "There was a fire. And blood…screaming…wind…" Inuyasha's lids half closed and he leaned precariously to the side. "Half breed…tears. There was a question."

Inuyasha righted himself and blinked away the sleep clouding his eyes. "Did you find it, Onii-sama?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Find what?"

"Something to protect."

The simple words sent a spiral of shock through the older youkai's system. Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion, and with a snap, rage leaked into his amber eyes like blood. Sesshomaru was still too dazed to understand that Inuyasha's demon side was spiraling out of control and Rin was seated in his lap.

_Rin…something to protect...how did he? RIN! _Myouga flew off by his speed and Rin screamed when she was ripped into the Lord's arms. Inuyasha slowly went to his feet, scarlet youki outlining his body. He didn't seem to have noticed the girl was gone.

Sesshomaru stepped back warily.

"You…" Inuyasha's voice had dropped down a dangerous decibel and he pointed a quivering finger at his brother. "You…" His claw dropped. Everything on the hanyou seemed to droop. The red seeped away. Hurt and that ever-present confusion replaced the anger. "My fault…" Despair.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and fisted both hands, whispering, "Hanyou?"

Then he turned, brows in the shape of a 'v', jaws clenched, he looked outside of the cave and then back to Sesshomaru. "No one ever helps me."

He ran.

Myouga squeaked in surprise, hopping out of the way of his master's feet. "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to call as well, but hesitated.

_Father…_

Rin held out a hand, having screamed his name out too. When the blur of white and red had vanished, she shook her Lord's kimono. "Sesshomaru-Sama!" She wanted to yell, 'go get him', 'explain to him it isn't his fault', anything at all. But instead it was, "What if he gets sick again?" She shook and started to cry. "What if he gets sick?" _Daddy…_

Sesshomaru-Sama couldn't move, even thought the girl's words had made that cold panic grip his chest again. All he could think about was—_something to protect, something to protect—how had he known? _He had told no one of that. _Inuyasha…_His feet stayed paralyzed. Visions of rolling eyeballs spun in time with "_something to protect, something to protect."_

Myouga danced from one foot to the other, looking to the older youkai for assistance. There would be none. The flea bounded off after his lord.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged through trees and struggled against the blasted lump asphyxiating his throat. He went through waves of bitter fury then extreme uncertainty or sadness, it couldn't be decided. 

His foot caught beneath a bush and he flew face first, scraping his nose, forehead and cheeks along the rocky dirt. Inuyasha blew out his breath and whimpered.

"My fault…"

He slammed his fist in the ground and lifted himself up, finding that soreness still clawing at his muscles. _Must have been from the seizure. I'm so stupid…I keep forgetting it's there…_Inuyasha snarled, the sound reverberating around the forest and flew to his feet and started running again.

Running, running, running, _why am I always running?_

_You're running away._

"No, I'm not! I'm going to find them. I-I'll…find those people…_demand_ answers!" He stumbled but regained his balance. He couldn't breathe, he wanted to curl up somewhere and just…stop.

Those words…

_Your fault, half breed! _

_Hanyou…_

He had never heard them before, right?

_Wrong. You have. It has been yelled at you all your life. You know that's true. Otherwise this wouldn't…hurt…so much. _

The memories were gone. But the emotions the memories brought…somehow they were still there, etched into his sub conscious.

Inuyasha held the sides of his head and yelled at the top of his lungs. "No more! No more! I don't want to think about this anymore! No more questions, no more games, no more…someone just explain this to me. Lord Sesshomaru was supposed to…but…he…I…I'm SO _CONFUSED_!"

He ripped out Tetsusaiga, feeling a satisfaction in the weight but anger by the rusted blade. "My father, huh? So this thing can destroy a hundred demons with one swing, **_huh_**? Well, let's see!" He picked a random tree and sliced at it. One solitary mark grazed the wood and his sword vibrated violently.

"Didn't work, eh? Can't even cut a stupid tree? What secret is there to using you! Why do I have you? What's the use? Stupid!" He spun and swung at another tree. Same thing: one mark, dangerous vibration, threatening to crack the weapon in two. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Three more trees, new scratches on bark and blade. Inuyasha dashed all across the woods, dicing and yelling and fighting against the pain in his heart.

"STUPID!"

Inuyasha tried one more tree but exhaustion shook his arms and Tetsusaiga missed. The force of the swing caused the hanyou to fall forward against the bark. He sank against the massive plant and struggled for breath; salt covered his lips and constricted his throat.

"Why?" He muttered, closing his eyes. "Why am I doing this? Who cares? So I don't know my father and I don't know how to use you. Why am I taking it out on a bunch of trees and some beat up sword?" Inuyasha chuckled and sighed, "Who am I talking to?"

He lied against the tree for a few more minutes, purposely keeping his mind blank. Then he faltered to his feet and skimmed his hand down Tetsusaiga. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha sheathed it and tucked his arms into his haori sleeves. _Stupid..._

Breathing in, he lifted his head.

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "And what do _you_ want?"

A hiss, something like a laugh, floated from the forest shadows and a shiver involuntarily clenched down Inuyasha's spine. "I know you're there. Show yourself."

The hiss twisted around human words, "Ah…so the hanyou does possess a sense of smell."

"Who could have missed that stench? Ya smell like some kind of rotten cow. I knew you were there the entire time."

"Yes…the entire time." Leaves rustled and bushes quaked. Inuyasha could feel the earth move beneath his feet. _The demon's huge. _"And you did not run because you believe you can protect yourself with that flimsy katana?"

"No. I plan on ripping you to shreds with my own two claws." Inuyasha cracked his fingers.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes emerged and sunlight glittered off of dripping fangs. The dirt hissed by the venom that leaked from the ends.

Knowledge flickered.

"You're a snake demon."

"Yes." This hiss was long and sultry. "Does that frighten you?"

Inuyasha ignored another tremor of fear filling his gut. "Why are you out in the daytime?"

"Ah…that would be Naraku's doing." The youkai was slithering slowly, coiling up to spring. Inuyasha knew. He tightened his legs, preparing to dodge.

"Naraku?"

"Have you not heard of him, hanyou? He is ravaging the land."

"No, there are many things I haven't heard."_Or been told. _Inuyasha licked his lips, his sweat caking in his eyelids. "Will you tell me about him?"

"Very well. If that is your wish." Branches snapped by the youkai's obvious bulk. Then an utter silence except by the sound of its voice, "I hear rumors that he was human once."

_Once…_

"And than rage possessed the human to call forth demons to eat his flesh and grant him with their strength."

Inuyasha felt dread welling up. _Eat his flesh?_

"He grew mad with their power…that is…if he was not yet mad before. And a lust overtook him then. A lust all demons share. To grow stronger."

"How was he going to do that?" For some reason, he didn't know why, but this felt importantto him. Crucial. _Whowas this...Naraku? _

"You really must open your ears, hanyou. He will do this by stealing the Shikon Jewel. And before you ask, for I can see the question in your eyes…the question behind your fear…that is a jewel with surmountable power. It can grant one wish. And if that wish is of goodness, the jewel will glow pink and disappear. But if it is a wish of greed and evil, the jewel will grow tainted and black…and despair will be the wisher's only reward." Slowly a head lifted from hiding, a head of puke colored scales with glistening of red, like blood. And the snake demon had small horns jutting down behind his humongous eyes. Black pupils split down those golden orbs and were filled with hunger.

"Naraku wishes to rule the world. He hunts the land for jewel fragments leaving destruction and death in his wake. To remain strong, he absorbs demons into his flesh. I have never had the taste for dog demons or humans. But with my meals of boar youkai and others dwindling…I must adapt to survive." Its tail swished and it grinned. "You will ease my appetite."

"You will see my claws in your throat before that ever happens!" Inuyasha lowered down and leaped to the side right as that giant head struck where he had once been. Venom flew and ate through any substance it landed upon. _Better be careful. _Inuyasha laughed and jumped up to the nearest branch. "Hope the dirt tastes good!" _Run. Don't let him get you. _

"Wretched half breed! I will melt your innards and eat you alive!" the snake youkai glided and snapped up at him but Inuyasha only jumped higher.

"Hey, you're pretty big! Too bad ya still can't reach me."

The reptile smiled and unexpectedly lowered down. Warning signals went off in Inuyasha's head.

"Ah…that may be true. But I have an advantage." Its lips pulled back and a disturbing gargling noise bubbled from its mouth. Steam lifted from its gums and suddenly there was a popping sound.

An intense rocking heat suddenly seared Inuyasha's shoulder. "AGH!" He covered the wound, growing dizzy by the blood and bluish liquid seeping past his fingers.

_He can shoot his poisonous fangs at me! _

It was only a grazing but so fast he hadn't been able to see it coming. And there was only more. Inuyasha looked down to see it open its mouth again, revealing another two pairs of fangs ready to launch out. "Oh sh—how big can your mouth get?"

"I can gulp three grown men whole. You will be a light swallow."

Inuyasha tried to stand up and jump away but his tendons wouldn't cooperate. Tingles were shooting from his shoulder down to his toes. The snake peeled apart and rejoined and became two again. _I'm seeing double…that little dose of poison is getting to me already. _

_What am I going to do?_

"It's working already isn't it? It is unfortunate that you are merely a useless half breed. If you were pure, surely a simple flesh wound wouldn't incapacitate you so quickly." The reptile smiled, "The one thing I love most about my poison…is that it paralyses my prey but does not render them unconscious. Think about it…fully awake as I suck the juices out of your rotting meat. Delicious."

Inuyasha coughed, pressing harder to perhaps stem the flow of toxin going into his system. "I…w-won't die so easily…"

The snake's tongue flicked out and licked it choppers. It knew it took about another thirty seconds to "reload". It could chat a moment longer. The hanyou wasn't going to escape. "That is truly heroic and I congratulate your stubbornness. But one more strike and you are my dinner."

"No…I'm…your reaper." With that, Inuyasha seized as much remaining strength he could and dove head first from his perch to the youkai. The snake gaped, not expecting such a suicidal move. But it quickly recovered, grinned and opened its mouth wide.

"Enter freely into my stomach, half breed, if that is your wish!"

Inuyasha snarled, sinking his fingers into his wound. Acting on blind instinct, he whipped out his hand and roared. "Enter freely into death, ya annoying worm!" Red blades arched from his finger tips and lashed though the air. The snake blinked in surprise, too late on protecting itself, as Inuyasha's attack ripped through its gums and down its spine.

Inuyasha landed, tripped, hurried up and slashed at the corpse again and again until it was merely hunks of steaming muscle and bone. He panted and wiped his eyes, his lungs laboring and panic still surging.

The venom, though a small dose, was already fogging the hanyou's head. He staggered forward and side to side. "Ah…s…d…" Incomprehensible words gurgled from his lips and he shook his head, gaining a remote sense of whit.

_I…I need water…the poison is exceptionally strong. _

The western land demon snakes were the deadliest of all and the one so easily killed was middle aged, fully developed. Luckily, half starved, with bad reflexes; otherwise his goose would have been cooked.

"Guess…should…thank this…Naraku….person…" Inuyasha went to his knees and ripped a strip of cloth from his kimono, tying it around his shoulder awkwardly, and seething with pain. "Gah…okay…get up…find a river."

He sniffed the air and a scent met him. A scent he recognized and in his half crazed mind, mistook it as what he wanted. Inuyasha smiled, and wobbled in amazing speed to the source.

Unknowing that he was actually heading in Kagome's, and the rest of the crew's, direction.

* * *

**AN:**

Yep, there it is.

I sure changed a lot of things. I wasn't planning on a lot of this stuff. He was going to stay with Sesshy a tad longer and learn all of these important things. But I found it a bit...strange. So...I dunno, this is what came out when I sat down and wrote it. ((shruggs))

You'll learn soon what Myouga told Sessh and how this Hideaki ties in. I've thought up of a lot of...things that will tie everything together. Or at least, I hope it will work.

BTW, that snake demon is the same species that Sesshomaru fought against in my one shot, SHARED SINS. Or maybe a lil' different. Same idea, anyway.

Stay in tune and review me on what you think will (or should) happen next. I plan on working on my mystery writing skills. ((smiles))

Ja ne! ((bows and runs off to write next chappie at THE SPEED OF LIGHT! Or a herd of turtles, whichever which))

NOTE: There's bound to be some Japanese people who don't like green tea, right? Not me, I like it, it's yummy. And Susumu is Hideaki's LAST name, the Japanese do that, last then first. Okay, just saying just in case. THANKS AGAIN! ((psssst...review.))


	9. Tears

**Disclaimer: **Well, well, well,guess I have to do this thing again. This story is mine, Susumu Hideaki is mine, but none of Rumiko Takahashi's characters are. Oh, and how many times have I wished they were::sniff:

Anywhoo, neither is the lullaby mentioned in this fic mine. That is the property of **THE PRINCE OF EGYPT. **But I would like to mention the last two lines ARE indeed my own creation. I had forgotten what they were so...I made them up::grins:

OH! And last but certainly not least, the name Kakui is NOT MINE! I am merely borrowing it WITH REQUEST so don't think I stole it, from the oh so brilliant and talented **Lunar Dreamer**.

THANK YOU LUNAR! She's the bomb, go on my favorites and read her fics! I'm telling you, they are awesome and I'm still anxious for the next update. EEEEEK!

:Beams: Bet you're blushing now huh, Lunar:giggles:

Now, have fun everybody! This is full of fluff...but with an angsty twist I don'tknow why. :shruggs: ButInu andKag are FINALLY reunited! YAY!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**

* * *

**

**Stolen Precious**

**Chapter 9**

_

* * *

Hush now…_

* * *

His good friend darkness was back, as was that woman's sweet melodic tenor. He allowed them to melt over him without a fight, sinking in to the half nostalgic, half hypnotic state like accepting the hug of a long lost companion. _Where to this time? _Inuyasha asked.

The darkness answered with silence and his stomach then plummeted, as if he was falling off a cliff. Inuyasha clenched his body; instinctively readying himself for landing, fighting against a scream that he knew would make no sound.

No landing occurred, obviously; he was dreaming. But the rushing sensation sweeping his throat (that of a gasp) when the decline sharply stopped, felt real enough. Inuyasha was still surrounded by black.

He knew the curtain would unveil soon, showing him his surroundings.

Yet, the darkness did not recede.

Instead it fluttered and wisps of voices met Inuyasha's ears.

* * *

…_my baby. _

* * *

It sounded like a conference or a meeting of some kind. It was an argument. All of the voices were male, sounding rich of age.

Except one.

And he was the angriest.

"He is only a child! You can't possibly think he could be such a threat to you!"

There was murmuring and a thickening tension. One spoke up, quickly dousing the hushed whispers. He sounded to be the eldest; the leader. His words were deep in his throat and full of calm wisdom, "Susumu-San…you have grown attached to the boy…haven't you?" It was spoken slow and evenly.

But the reaction was astonishing.

There were sounds of chairs being pushed along a hard floor, most likely people rising to their feet in a clamor, and a smacking of glasses and hands on wood.

"It is with _you_?"

"_You_ are the one protecting the half breed!"

"You cannot consciously commit such a travesty! You must relinquish the hanyou to the council and grant us to dispose of it!"

"_I will do no such thing_!" The one named Susumu bellowed out over the crowd, tight with rage. Things hushed. Silence hung. He then spoke again, lower this time, controlling his anger, "Yes, I have grown attached to _him. _Yes… I am the one protecting _him_. And I will not allow his own people to murder him in cold blood just because of their paranoia of his heritage!"

"Susumu, It is a _sin_! It must be killed or it will destroy us all!"

"How can you be so hypocritical?"

"Yes, were you not the one who despised hanyous and the joining of the species more than any of us here? Have you taken back your words?"

Quiet again; waiting for an answer. There was a sigh. "Yes…I have."

Astonished mutters but no one spoke up this time, perhaps too shocked to do so. Then Susumu gained everyone's attention.

"He is not a monster…or deformed…or possesses any kind of dangerous abilities. Anything at all that has been rumored about half breed offspring. He is only a child…innocent…and filled with too much fear. A child shouldn't be so frightened." The man whispered. "So hurt. Too much…despair and bloodshed…rejection…" His voice rose, "Too much already has been forced upon him!" Susumu-San took a deep strangled breath, emotion apparent in his words. "Please…just let him live. Leave him alone."

With the silence that followed, Inuyasha's friend darkness finally started to dissolve. He blinked, slowly growing accustomed to the small rays of light that was appearing, ones from dozens of candles that scattered along the room.

There was nothing exciting about the room itself. Bare, boring, and disturbing with its stone walls, and cobbled floors; it looked like some kind of torture chamber. There was a long narrow table with the bearers of the voices all sitting around it in uncomfortable looking chairs.

At the top was the elder (Inuyasha didn't know why he knew; maybe it was from his tired blue eyes, hazy with age). He had hair so long and white that Inuyasha had to convince himself the man wasn't covered with snow. He was slouched against his seat with his fingers laced atop his rounded belly. Perfectly serene, frail, but a sense of command surrounded him like a visible aura.

The elder looked up. Inuyasha gaped: _Can he see me? _But the blue eyes, like the depths of a calm sea, swept over him and landed on someone standing next to the hanyou.

Inuyasha hadn't even notice. He turned and looked upon the one named Susumu.

_Weird. _He looked familiar. A pang of loss and loneliness suddenly struck Inuyasha square in the gut. _Who is this guy? _Out of nowhere, an urge, unbearably strong, overtook Inuyasha. He felt like laughing in either joy or regret; to run up and squeeze the life out of the youkai man with purple eyes. Inuyasha blinked, understanding what was happening: he had _missed_ this complete stranger.

_Who is he? How do I know him? Why…does my chest hurt again?_

The elder spoke. "You must understand Hideaki…you know of the boy's lineage…what he could be capable of."

"Do you think he's just…going to kill everybody one day? So he's half demon, half human, that doesn't make him some destructive weapon!"

The old man sighed and closed his eyes, "I know…we are just cowardly beings. Pray forgive us."

One of the others rose and snapped, "Do not be swayed, your lordship! The beast is against nature. We will all surely be damned for allowing it to live. _We must destroy it_!"

Susumu Hideaki tensed, ready to retort.

Inuyasha shook his head._ Don't._

"Don't." The elder commanded at the same time of Inuyasha's thought. "Sit." The one who had stood reluctantly did so. "Granted, Susumu is correct on one aspect. The hanyou is not a weapon…but a _child_…and we should not allow our minds to grow ignorant and naïve to the rumors that frequent around half breeds. You have all seen him. He has his father's eyes…his mother's face. Surely a collaboration of such adored persons, each in their own lands, would create a beautiful son."

The elder gently smiled at Susumu. "And the boy really is a handsome one isn't he?"

Hideaki had to swallow before he answered, "Yes…and Inuyasha has also gained our former Lord's stubbornness."

There were some hesitant chuckles.

Inuyasha had on some level understood this about him. But hearing his name spoken aloud still reeled him with surprise. _My father…a demon lord. My mother…a human. Their people…my people…wanted to kill me. _

He looked out around the gathering of men and was curious to find that it was a collection of both demons and humans. Without a sense of smell in this reality, it was difficult to be aware of such things. Now that Inuyasha had realized this interesting twist, he saw that the elder also had pointed ears sticking from his hair.

The ones closest to the elder were demons and the ones farther on down to the end of the table were human. Though chairs were packed tight, there was a clear deviation between the species; both sides wanting to stick close to their own race. _They really are my people…both sides._

_Both wanted to murder me. _Sadness and something akin to betrayal welled up like blood from a stripped scab. But it had a sense of old, such as he had experienced such an array of emotions before.

Down near the end, a human stood up and there was a deep hollowness in his eyes, of grief and despair. "Susumu-Sama…" He bowed his head. "Your lordship…and those who sit with me in this room…though I once bore hatred for the child birthed by my sister…my princess…I no longer wish to have its…" He closed his eyes. "_His_ blood on my hands. Our kingdoms have gone through years of bitter war…and of troubled peace.

"Perhaps…" his voice choked. "Perhaps this Inuyasha, son of Lord Touga and Princess Izayaoi…could be the link between our homes….perhaps even the entire world…our salvation." Tears fell unnoticed. "We…should not kill him."

Inuyasha let out a shuddered breath. _Their names…he said their names…Touga…Izayaoi…those are my parents. _Inuyasha's eyes widened. _And this man…he's my…my uncle! He decided not to kill me!_

Hideaki smiled and his purple eyes were shimmering, "Thank you…thank you Kakui…"

Kakui nodded and he sat down, his chin resting on his chest, hair hiding his distraught face from view.

The elder cleared his throat and gained back attention, "Beautifully said Master Kakui. But I'm afraid I have lost the main issue of this meeting. If you would allow an old youkai to gather his thoughts and speak aloud…." He gave no one a chance to answer.

"Princess Izayaoi and our former Lord Touga bore a hanyou son by the name of Inuyasha. Correct?"

Perplexed humans and demons alike nodded.

He continued, "Thus said we all know the story after that. Lord Touga died in the fire and Princess Izayaoi was forced to flee with their child." He began to hobble around the room, hands wound behind his back. "For up to five years, there have been search parties out to destroy this child…and they nearly succeeded…but unfortunately…" The elder glanced at Kakui. "Inuyasha's mother was killed in the cross fire.

"It was said Inuyasha was killed along with her…and yet there were sightings of him still alive. Now it is has been discovered that the one harboring the hanyou…like suspected someone would….was our very own Susumu Hideaki. An interesting turn of events."

"You knew all along didn't you, my Lord?" Hideaki whispered.

The elder gave a mysterious grin but did not answer, "Now that we know that yes …Inuyasha is indeed alive and well. We have a dilemma…don't we, my friends?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. _A dilemma…?_

The darkness beckoned and Inuyasha felt a nip of irritation. _No, I want to know what they're talking about. Let me hear what he has to say. What's the problem about me?_ But the darkness was more powerful than before and it shrouded him so fast that it stopped his breath.

There was still more to see and there wasn't enough time.

_

* * *

Be still now…_

_Don't cry._

* * *

The darkness had a taste of apology as it dragged him, giving him the feeling of falling off a cliff again. Inuyasha held his throat and calmed himself, finding that oxygen was seeping back in. He tried to keep the angry retorts burning on his tongue locked inside. He knew it was stupid to protest. They were long ago from…wherever that meeting had been taken place.

So Inuyasha cooled his anger and swallowed the bitterness. _Stupid, stupid…I wanted to know! _He clenched his teeth.

The plummet ended. The darkness scurried away like some scolded animal and Inuyasha opened his eyes.

He was blinded by the harshness of the light. Compared to that desolate room, the sunlight was painful and slicing. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and seethed, wanting to rid of the dots swimming in his vision quickly. Maybe the darkness brought him to some place that will tell him some answers. Why he wasn't wanted, what the problem was of him being alive…how his parents exactly died. _A fire…crossfire…_

His ears stood up by a sudden whisper, shaky with tears.

"_I love you…"_

Inuyasha brought his head up so fast his neck popped. He ignored the crick and searched for the source of that familiar voice. It was right in front of him.

_The girl!_

It was the miko. Inuyasha stumbled forward, kindling with some strange sense of urgency. The miko who did that weird subduing thing from before, after he woke up; she was down on her knees, hands entwined and trembling over her heart, tears soaking her cheeks. The urgency…

It was because she was crying! Inuyasha fell to his knees next to her and nearly stopped himself from yelling out: _Stop crying! _Why did that keep happening to him? Seeing her, hearing her sniffles and barely restrained sobs; his heart lurched and pounded and his fingers started to itch.

He wanted to hold her, grab her and drag her into his arms. _Stop crying…_Inuyasha tensed and pushed all those weird reactions away. She had made him fall flat in his face, had chased him like some rogue criminal for days and…

…had taken the rosary off…had begged his brother not to hurt him…

**"_The least you can do is tell me he's okay!"_**

Inuyasha growled. _Feh, who cares! I don't even know her name. _Why had the darkness brought him here? This was pointless. But it didn't seem it was planning on taking him away any time soon. He brusquely crossed his arms and sat Indian-style, in a stance of reluctance and obvious disapproval. He stared at the girl and dealt with the curling unsettledness of watching her cry.

_

* * *

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream._

* * *

She was staring at something behind him. So he exhaled and turned to see what was so fascinating.

The tilting of his reality when he looked upon the massive tree wasn't fascinating…it was frightening. A colossal rush of misery and awareness made him almost topple over.

He had seen it before…

It was important…

It made his heart ache…

He didn't remember…

Inuyasha wanted to scream. He wanted to take Tetsusaiga and cut it down. He wanted to know why! WHY! WHY! WHY!

He ripped his eyes away and a shiver escaped his self control. It was behind him, staring him down. _It's just a tree…_Inuyasha swallowed. Another feeling occurred along with that desperation and familiarity…

Entrapment.

The world closing in and air being sucked away…being caught in something he couldn't escape from. Being crushed.

"I love him…" Her words caught his attention and thankfully redirected his thoughts elsewhere. Inuyasha gazed into her captivating eyes. _Brown…violet…green…they change color. _They eased the fear. And increased the ache.

_Who do you love? _His mind whispered.

The miko wiped her cheeks and emitted a broken laugh. "I don't know why. He's so controlling and irresponsible and prone to jealousy…" She bit her lip. "B-but…he's almost died trying to protect me…he… _I love that stupid baka!_" She covered her face and knelt over, erupting into a muffled sob.

Inuyasha froze as his heart accelerated in panic mode.

The miko slammed her fist on the ground. "I love him! And I can't help it! That's all…that's it. I love Inuyasha!" All of a sudden she jumped to her feet and shouted, "I LOVE HIM!" But the sudden strength and vitality…leaked away and she sank back to her knees in utter defeat.

_

* * *

Sleep and remember my last lullaby._

* * *

Inuyasha had forgotten to breathe.

His heart filled to bursting with…_joy? She loves me? I…_

She spoke up again, "But he doesn't love me. I…know." She spat in disgust, "Why am I saying this again? I've already gone over this! You stupid girl, come on Kagome he's already chosen, you know that!" She sniffed and hung her head. "I already know…but I can't stop loving him."

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! _Over and over and…Inuyasha was panting, like he had run for miles. _Kagome…she loves me. I…I…do I? Why…who have I chosen? If I don't love her…why…why is my heart beating so fast? Why am…why am I so happy…?_

_Kagome…that's her name. _

His vision was blackening. She was disappearing. The darkness had shown him what it had wanted him to see.

He didn't fight it. He felt like he could never move again. And yet there was…he felt like he could do _anything. _Fly, spin, leap, scream, cry, laugh…laughter was the highest.

But the feeling soured when an onslaught of guilt attacked him. Regret spread like poison.

_Why? _

_Kagome…_

_

* * *

So I can be with you when you dream._

* * *

Inuyasha never opened his eyes. They were already open. He had never really fallen asleep. The venom locking his muscles in tight pulsating pain wouldn't allow such a thing.

But the darkness had a vision it wanted him to see. It was the only thing able to steal him away from the pain, that which sleep could not do. He couldn't even move his head from side to side. All he could do was keep breathing.

If he wanted to, had the vigor to, he could maybe stand up and keep walking. But this paralysis was burning. Every inhale sent a shockwave of fire through his veins. _I need to keep going…Kagome and those other people…they're so close…_

As the paralysis had grown, the delusional smog in his head dissipated and Inuyasha had been able to think clearly once again; soon realizing that he had been on his way towards that Kagome girl. _It had been her scent…_

With slight anxiety, he inhaled deep through his nose, ignoring the hiss of heat in his lungs, and savored the vanilla, strawberry perfume that perforated the air. It was thinning; he noticed in panic, she and her companions were getting farther away. "N…no…come back…" He wheezed and gray filmed over his view of interlocking branches and pieces of sky.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. _I need to get up…get up, you. Get up…_His shoulder was throbbing and it was distracting him from his pathetic pep talk. Then suddenly, a sharp needle like pain pierced his skin. Inuyasha whimpered and fidgeted, now growing lightheaded. He dully opened his eyes and the nausea made his sight blur and tilt.

But he recognized who it was, "M-Myouga?"

The flea took out his nose from Inuyasha's puffy wound and wiped some blood from his lips, "Yes, my Lord, and I see you have gotten yourself in trouble again. This venom is terribly strong." With that, the demon coughed and gagged a bit. "It is most disgusting."

Inuyasha smiled, "G-good to see…you…"

Myouga nodded; delight in his big bug eyes, "It is good to see you as well. What happened here?"

"S-snake…"

"A youkai?"

The hanyou barely nodded. Myouga worriedly scratched his chin, "Western demon snakes have a very potent poison. You may need more than draining to be rid of it. I don't believe I can suck it all out. Oh, why did you have to run away?" He hopped and Inuyasha groaned. "Oops, sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No…that's okay…I just…I'm tired of waiting…I…I'm going to find my own answers…" His eyelids drooped.

Myouga swallowed. Western snake poison also was fast acting. He would need to hurry. Without warning, he poked his nose into Inuyasha's skin again and starting sucking, ignoring the hanyou's groan.

Inuyasha took deep breaths to alleviate the dizziness but found it only made it worse. So he decided to find some way to distract himself from it. "Myouga….who…who's Susumu…Hideaki…?"

Myouga froze a split second, shrugged and went back to sucking. Inuyasha didn't miss the pause and was going to question it but then as another spell of nausea hit him, he didn't really care anymore.

The gray was back.

* * *

Not merely a quarter of a mile away, Kirara and her strange motley crew were conversing on whether they should stop to eat or not. Well, the neko youkai wasn't. She was looking back over her shoulder and sniffing the air, giving a soft worrisome mew.

Sango glanced over to her long time friend perched on her shoulder and said, "Kirara is there something the matter?"

The cat suddenly leaped agilely to the ground and burst into flames. Miroku yelped while Kagome screamed, everyone jumping back in surprise to stray clear from the licking heat. "Kirara!" Sango cried. It wasn't like the youkai to transform in such dangerous proximities. "What are you doing?"

Kirara acted like she hadn't heard, instead sprinting off into the surrounding forest area in obvious distress. Sango looked to the others in question. And as if thinking with one mind, they all grabbed their weapons and ran after the neko.

* * *

Myouga couldn't take anymore. He was getting a dreadful stomach ache. The flea ended the draining with a belch and rolled off his master's shoulder like a huge bowling ball. He was shaped like one too. Landing in the grass, he groaned, rubbing his enlarged belly, "My Lord I have…" he burped again, "Done all I can do."

Inuyasha didn't answer and Myouga rolled around in panic, "My Lord?"

"What…? I heard you…" Inuyasha whispered, weak and tired. The flea sighed in relief. "There's someone coming…" And now he was tense again.

Myouga floundered around, looking every which way, "Who? Where?"

"Neko…" He exhaled. And then trees crashed together, leaves blew from their branches, and an intense warmth prickled their skins.

Myouga cried, blinked, and nearly wept with joy, "Ki-Kirara! It is you!" The cat demon meowed and patted over to them, sniffing at Inuyasha's neck.

The hanyou tensed but quickly let the anxiety go as Kirara softly licked his cheek. "Kirara…?" She purred, the ground quaking as she lied down and curled herself around Inuyasha's prone form. She never ended the soft mewling in her chest and Inuyasha unconsciously turned his head closer to hear it better. He soaked in Kirara's body warmth (the poison was making him feel ice cold, an unnatural freezing deep in his bones) and closed his eyes. "Is that your name?"

The neko growled in answer and started rubbing her head softly against his, encasing him completely with her three long tails. Inuyasha sighed in contentment, having not felt this safe and at ease in a long while. She was a huge and dangerous youkai, but Inuyasha found it amusing to see he felt no fear whatsoever.

He hovered on the brink of falling asleep. But the venom still circulating his system withheld such an escape. He listened as Myouga rolled over to them.

"Kirara is Kagome and everyone following you? We desperately need her medicine." Kirara need not answer for not long after a deeply panting Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo stumbled through the foliage.

"Kira—Myouga?" Sango raised a brow, "What are you doing here…looking like that?" The fat little flea glowered but waved it off. He opened his mouth to speak.

Kagome beat him to it. She stepped forward, blatant hope on her face, dark circles under her eyes. "Inuyasha?" The only thing discernible from the cocoon of yellow fur was the barest flash of red fabric. It was clear who that would be. A heart beat later and the miko ran forward, dropping to her knees. "Inuyasha!" She couldn't seem to coherently say more than his name.

Inuyasha twitched and with difficultly turned his head and opened his eyes. Kagome fought against a bittersweet lump in her throat when a beautiful grin lit up his face. "Kagome…"

She gasped. _Does he remember? Does he remember me! _Such a quick intake of breath had a stroke of panic buzz in Inuyasha's eyes. He swallowed, "Th-that's your name…right?"

Kagome deflated but tried not to let her disappointment show. He was alive, he was okay, and he knew her name. No need to cry. But the urge wouldn't go away. She nodded, "Y-yeah, that's me. I'm…s-so ha-happy you remembered." She smiled big and bright.

He relaxed and blinked sleepily. "You scared me…there…"

Kagome laughed a weedy laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that." Miroku and Sango, with Shippo on her shoulder, cautiously walked up behind the miko and peered down on Inuyasha. Relief was evident on their faces when they saw he was okay. Kagome glanced at them and whispered, "Do you remember their names too?"

Such hope in their eyes. Inuyasha felt like a heel when he muttered apologetically, "No…not yet anyway…I'm sorry."

The man in purple robes grinned and shook his head, "Do not be, I am more at ease to see you are not running away from us anymore, my friend."

_My friend…_Inuyasha tried a tiny chuckle, "Couldn't even if I…wanted to…can't really move very well…right now…"

All their eyes widened and they peered down at his bleeding, pus filled shoulder in shock, not necessarily processing it earlier. Kagome covered her mouth in alarm, "You're hurt!"

"He's poisoned." Myouga managed to hobble over to them and scowled, not liking how he had been ignored. "Western hebi youkai."

Sango gaped, the only one with enough demon knowledge to know that was bad. Real bad. "Kagome, we need to get Inuyasha to a river now!" The miko jumped by her sudden shout and Sango answered the question in her eyes, "Western snake venom can kill a human in less than five minutes with one cut and a lesser demon in a half hour. I know Inuyasha's youkai blood is tough but I don't want to wait and see. Kirara, would you mind carrying him on your back?"

Kirara mewed and stood up, causing the hanyou to groan by the loss of heat, a shudder wracking his body. The neko licked his cheek again in apology. With the neko's tails gone, Sango got a better look at Inuyasha's wound and her concern deepened. It was deeper than she had first surmised. "Come on, let's get him up. But be gentle!"

They did as they were told. And Inuyasha at first struggled, not wanting to be moved, getting that old paranoia of strangers. But when Kagome gripped his hand and promised, "We won't hurt you okay? Please don't be scared of us." Her reassurance—_I love him—_and his good ol' pride had him relaxing.

"Feh…I'm not scared…" He hid a smile when she laughed.

As he was carried carefully to the nearest river, thanks to Kirara's nose, Inuyasha came up with a weird thought. Fighting these people…were like fighting the ocean tides…it'll pull you in eventually. And he was already sucked back into their company after so many days of running and hiding.

_And…I'm almost…glad…_

_

* * *

River, oh river, flow gently for me._

* * *

Should he look? Inuyasha rocked, pumping himself up, to spring forward and finally take the plunge. He sighed.

He couldn't do it.

Inuyasha flopped onto his back—_gently_!—and looked up into the night sky. Stars splattered and circled in patterns across a black canvass, fluttering out and in sight through the trees' branches. Something about the forest…he loved it. It felt something like home…

But he didn't know what home was. Or if he ever had one.

He fingered the bandage tightly wound around his shoulder and winced, recalling how the taijiya had to reopen it, drain the pus, and slather this smelly, stinging goop inside the gash. But it really hadn't been that bad. _Like I told them. _Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Really, everyone kept thinking he was some defenseless infant; fragile and sensitive. _Please. _

_You are a coward though. _Inuyasha scowled and hopped back into a sitting position.

He had slept throughout the rest of the day on some portable bed…a 'sleeping bag' the miko—_no, Kagome, that's her name—_had said. When he had awoken, his injury was clotted and now only tender, and his muscles were sore. He had to get up and walk around; a strange antsy earnest coming over him.

The others had been asleep. During the time at the river he had begged for their names, deliria settling in again. The monk—_Miroku—_the taijiya—_Sango_—and the kitsune—_Shippo…but no memories…no recognition; _his heart had just started hurting again. It did that a lot. He was learning to ignore it.

Inuyasha wondered if maybe the reason the darkness had shown him Kagome—_I love you—_was to help him trust them again and accept their help (not like he had really needed it…) that was plausible, it had worked. The fear from before had vanished without his knowing. Replacing it was some kind of guilt from not remembering them (sadness in their eyes) and frustration for not yet being told how they knew him.

He would find out in the morning.

_Hopefully…_

Inuyasha's thoughts than traveled to Lord Sesshomaru and Rin; he hoped she was okay, that she wasn't worrying for him. His brother on the other hand…If he didn't have to see that bull headed dog for awhile than life would look a little bit brighter. The hanyou couldn't recall what he had envisioned in that cave, but he did remember the anger.

He had been so mad. And it had been directed to Sesshomaru-Sama. For what reason? He didn't know. But the rage…

_Blood dripping from elongated claws…buzzing like sugar on his tongue…_

A deadly and repetitive voice had whispered evil thoughts in his mind when red had veiled over his world. It had been seductive, laughing and shouting out that his brother must die, they all must die, no one cared about him, they hated him, wanted the half breed to rot in--!

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook himself. There was something wicked inside him; a part of himself that he didn't want to know. He could feel it sleeping.

"Okay, enough of that!" _Back to business, just look in the stupid water! _Inuyasha leaned forward again but that cold numbing fear trickled back into his torso. He just couldn't do it! Inuyasha growled.

And he stiffened when a twig snapped. He whirled around, ready to defend himself!—when Kagome tiptoed cautiously out of the darkness, hugging herself. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. Inuyasha sank back down and felt the tension in his shoulders ease.

"Yeah? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He didn't know why he cared. Not like it was his business. But seeing the lines under her eyes bugged him. She needed rest.

His thoughts were cut off by her brilliant smile. "I just wanted to know you were okay. I saw you walk off and I couldn't sleep anymore…so I followed." Inuyasha smirked when she yawned.

"Feh."

Kagome smiled again and nodded to the ground. "Can I join you?"

"Uh…sure, I don't care." Inuyasha crossed his arms and went back to staring at the edge of the river bank. He caught himself inhaling deeply as she sat next to him. A guy could get addicted to that scent of hers.

"So, um…what are you doing all the way out here?" Kagome rubbed her arms, clad in wool pajamas. It was the warmest P.J.'s she had and yet the cold still clung to her, sending goose bumps along her flesh. Inuyasha noticed out of the corner of his eyes. Without saying a word, he took off his outer haori and draped it over her shoulders.

"Stupid girl…" he muttered. Kagome blinked, surprised by such an act, an act that he had done for her before in the past. A corner of her lips rose bitterly. But he didn't remember any of that. She pulled the red clothing tight and whispered her thanks, slowly breathing in his musky forest scent clinging to it. She had thought she would never smell that again….

"Are you feeling better?" A flash of blood and green ooze, whimpers and writhing…

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

"That's good. I was really worried." Kagome pulled in her knees and wrapped her arms around them. "You should be more careful." She chuckled when he scoffed at her. "Hey, I'm just teasing you!"

Her breath caught when he blinked and soon grinned in return. No memories…and smiling was easier for him…there was something wrong about that.

_

* * *

Such precious cargo you bear._

* * *

A comfortable silence fell upon the couple, as they both stared out over the rippling water. Inuyasha broke it by whispering, "Kagome…can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Anything, Inuyasha. I know you must be really confused."

He chuckled dryly and sobered. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "Promise you won't laugh…or…lie to me?"

Kagome straightened, "Of course not! Inuyasha, I would never lie to you." She bit her lip and then bravely reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. One little squeeze and she pulled it back, "Believe me about that…okay?"

His skin where she had touched him was tingling. Inuyasha tried not to concentrate on it. "Yeah…I do."

"What is it that you want to ask me?" Kagome was blushing. He was struck by how cute that made her.

Inuyasha looked away, fighting against a tied up tongue. He needed to know. It was selfish…petty…but if he didn't ask it would bother him forever. And he no longer thought he had the courage to find out on his own. _Coward. _"Uh…" He breathed in, "What…what do I look like?"

Kagome stopped herself short before she could gasp. Her insides went still. _He doesn't even remember…what he looks like? How terrible…how awful that must be. Inuyasha…_He had that childish hopeful gleam in his eyes again, a stroke of anxiety. She didn't want him to worry anymore, be scared. Like how she had been for days…

_

* * *

Take him to the edge of the deep passing sea._

* * *

Inuyasha's face went warm when Kagome suddenly shifted to her knees and scooted in front of him. She grabbed his hands. "You have golden eyes." Her voice was low and personal, almost maternal. "Almost like cat eyes and sometimes when you turn your head just the right way, they glow." Kagome tugged him forward, towards the water. Inuyasha's heart was pounding but he didn't resist.

She chuckled, "You must already know you have white hair. It changes color in different lights. Blue…silver…you should really let me brush it sometime, it's really knotted too." Kagome gave a full laugh and his heart gave a double whammy beat. She released one hand and crawled awkwardly, still pulling him with the other. Inuyasha followed, amused by how mesmerized he was.

"What else?" He managed to say.

"You're young. Not a single scar or blemish on your skin, which makes me jealous by the way!" He loved her laugh. "You have a strong chin and broad shoulders. Kind of skinny, but boy do you eat like a horse! Your bangs are long and barely cover your eyes. You have dark eyebrows…you scowl a lot…but I…I really like it when you smile." Kagome's blush darkened to the point of glowing. She had stopped, any farther and into the river she would go.

Inuyasha inched closer till they were nose to nose. _Why? _There were no memories. The only thing he knew about her was what the darkness had showed him and the short times they had interacted after he had woken up. That was all. He shouldn't be feeling like this.

He wanted to kiss her.

But thinking that brought back the over whelming flow of guilt and regret…and he didn't understand WHY!

"Kagome…did I…have I hurt you...before?" He asked huskily. Something passed in her eyes and Inuyasha knew he had. She built on the shame when she shook her head and smiled a painful looking smile.

"Look at your reflection, Inuyasha."

"I…I don't think I want to." He tightened his fingers around her tiny palm. _Tell me please…what did I do to hurt you? What have I done that makes you…that makes you not want to tell me you love me? _

She frowned. "Why not?"

He didn't know how to answer. "Maybe…maybe I think there's still more?"

Kagome blinked and her eyes flicked to the top of his head. They widened. "Oh! I did! I…I mean…" He was awfully close. No…it wasn't awful…but he was _really_ close. He was staring so intently at her, like he was trying to force something out of her…or was trying to understand. Kagome swallowed, "I forgot to mention…you have dog ears."

That kind of broke the spell. He didn't let go of her hand but his staring lessened, "What!" Inuyasha licked his lips, "I have…what now?"

"Puppy ears. White…and furry…they move around a lot. Like a dog's…" she had to swallow again. Her mouth was getting really dry. "Take a look."

Inuyasha hesitated, not sure if it was a good idea. But finally he rotated his head the entire way and peered down. A familiar stranger peered curiously back. He didn't notice that he had let go of Kagome's hand.

_White…no…blue hair. _He cocked his head to one side. _Golden eyes that glow…no scars…strong chin…_Inuyasha rolled his good shoulder. _Broad shoulders…and dark eyebrows…_

Something flicked his hair atop his head and Inuyasha tipped forward till he was nearly plunging his nose in the water. Dull shock flitted through him. _Dog ears…_

Kagome was down next to him and she whispered, "See? You're perfect."

Inuyasha's lips were parted and he straightened slowly. "Perfect?" Jakken's cruel words rolled around his mind. _My fault…filthy half breed…not pure…disgusting…_His brows furrowed, "But I'm…"

"Don't listen."

He turned and was drowning in intense brown eyes. "Huh?"

"Don't listen, Inuyasha. You're perfect. Don't listen to anything others tell you. You make mistakes and have flaws like any other being. You're your own person. You're the perfect Inuyasha. That's all." Kagome had tears clinging stubbornly to her lashes and she blinked them away. "That's all."

_

* * *

To a place that for his heart will care._

* * *

Not another word was said. The silence was nervous at first but it quickly melted back to comfortable. They again found themselves sitting side by side, watching fireflies dip around and around.

The moon lowered. Kagome's head bobbed and soon she gave in and rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. He watched her breathe peacefully, sinking into slumber. When she was out like a light, he wrapped an arm around her and brought her into his lap.

He didn't know what had possessed him to do that.

But he didn't regret it.

Technically, he had first met her three days or so ago. Inuyasha felt like he had known Kagome all his life.

_**I love that baka!**_

He laid his head atop hers and closed his eyes.

His heart felt like it was bleeding.

* * *

**A.N.:**

Now, wasn't that nice? And slightly sad? For some reason instead of the usual TSH kind of romancey gag fluff stuff I do, this came out (admitedly, fast) and a tad...depressing. :sigh: Have I finally gotten to the point of making them in character? Ah, I don't want this to end all angtsy and stuff like with the manga!

I found what happens on the last episode and it made me all mopey. :pouts:

Well--:claps:--hope this answers some questions about Hideaki and stuff. AND!--I did research on InuTaishou's name, Touga was allegedly what was written on the layout for the third movie but it was never put in the film. Don't ask me why. And don't ask me why the heck Takahashi-Sama won't give him a name in the manga. If it were me...

:laughs: OK, now it's time for TSH, even though...I do want to do more for this story...:puppy eyes: Heheheee...: sweatdrops by evil TSH fan glares:bows and scampers off: AHHHH!


	10. Concoction of Nightmares

**AN: **Got to go to school. Hope you enjoy! JA!

**

* * *

**

Stolen Precious

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The hunks of flesh were gurgling and slowly oozing along the grass, releasing a putrid stench into the air. The battle was hours ago and yet had the meat disintegrated.

Lord Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust. Rin muffled a gag and buried her face into the fabric of his pant leg and Jakken commented his revulsion, like always. He commented on everything. The demon lord lifted his hand, his fingernails beginning to glow a mutant green, and dissolved the snake carcass with his poison.

A wave of melting skin and muscle, rotten meat, blew over them and Rin tightened her arms around Sesshomaru's calf, whimpering. Jakken fell over backwards. It was repulsive.

And brash. The works of panic. Inuyasha had been by here…and he was injured. Sesshomaru almost wanted to sigh; the hanyou got injured and poisoned quite often. It was pathetic. Sniffing the air, the demon determined he had gone northeast; blood marking his direction, along with the smell of decay.

He was poisoned badly. But not enough to kill him quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin tugged and craned her neck upward. "Was Inuyasha-kun here? Is he okay?" Her big brown eyes were still puffy from crying. She was worried sick.

What a horrifying sight it must have been to wake up to that…seizure…that must have been the cause of all this concern. Sesshomaru-sama could admit however to the sanctity of his mind--rolling eyes and frothing lips--it had left a scar on him as well.

On a deep hidden level, he was afraid they would turn and find Inuyasha's body, trembling and quaking and bubbling…like the carcass of the hebi demon.

He tossed the vision away.

They were only out here to ease Rin's fears, to show her that Inuyasha was alive and well. Perhaps not well—especially in the head. But alive. She had trouble sleeping last night because of those fears. Those _blasted_ fears needed to be appeased…or it would only hinder them.

"He is alive." He would not lie. "But he is poisoned." The hopeful smile beginning to appear…disappeared. Rin bit her lip.

"Is he nearby?"

Sesshomaru serenely sniffed the air again. He nodded. Rin sighed in relief. "Can we still go find him?" She asked with puppy eyes. Sesshomaru paused, he really didn't want too—_rolling and rolling—_but Rin knew the eyes, equipped with the lower lip, always worked. And it did; he sighed and nodded again.

Jakken hopped back to his feet and couldn't believe his ears. The human girl was giggling in happiness. His Lord was actually doing what she asked!—going out and searching for his stupid, ill-tempered, callous, half breed scum of a—

"Jakken, hurry your pace…or you will be left behind." The toad jumped and saw that during his silent rants, Rin and Sesshomaru-Sama had managed to walk ten feet without his noticing. He yelped and sprinted.

When they continued on their trek, following the little drops of blood staining tree trunks and dirt, Master Jakken hung his head in despair. If only he could do that little puppy eye trick too.

* * *

Inuyasha made no sign of noticing as the rest of group roused into wakefulness. He was sitting high up in a tree (the base of their camp) and watching the sun rise with a calm, thoughtful gaze. Kagome, who had been carried back to camp and gently laid back down on her sleeping bag by Inuyasha, a feat that she had never woken up, still dozed on.

Shippo had dazedly, still drunk with sleep, crawled over and snuggled next to her side during the early morning. Now those two were the only ones still in dreamland. Inuyasha, for a good chunk of time, had just sat there…watching…praying for some kind of remembrance like Myouga's and Kagome's name. Something that he had forgotten the darkness had shown him, given back.

Nothing. After awhile, he had dejectedly jumped up onto this branch, tired but too tense to go back to sleep.

The snake youkai's words were bothering him. They had bothered him even with Kagome's scent coiling lovingly in his head. **_I LOVE HIM!_—**that had bothered him too. But now his thoughts kept on drifting back to Naraku. Whoever this guy was, it was concerning him a great deal. How did Naraku go along with him? If there even was a connection; he didn't know why…but Inuyasha knew there was. Something…a _big _something…

Miroku shifted into a sitting position and like so many times since coming back to camp, Inuyasha's eyes drifted to his right hand. It was coiled with beads and always tightly clamped.

There was something wrong with that hand.

Something bad…something evil…a dark sucking shadow wrapping up the man's arm like vines; Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, he was starting to see things.

Miroku yawned, stretched and looked up (like he had automatically known Inuyasha would be there). They locked eye contact. It took a bit of effort but Inuyasha smirked, "Morning. 'Bout time ya woke up." _Something wrong with his right hand…what is it?_

The monk looked a little shocked. They always seemed shocked when he smiled. But Miroku quickly recovered and tilted his head down, "It was a long night. Did you sleep well?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Guess so. And before you ask, I feel fine."

Miroku chuckled.

Sango groaned and rose, rolling her neck. "Good morning everyone. Inuyasha, nice to see you awake, how are—"

"He feels fine." Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha smirked again and slid off his branch. He refrained from wincing when his shoulder smarted by the contact with the ground. But it was healing nicely. No venom remained.

"So…uh…should I make breakfast?" Inuyasha sat down and crossed his legs. With forgotten habit he stuffed his arms in his haori sleeves too. Miroku and Sango looked shocked again. That was getting annoying. What had he been like before, really? They acted like he had been a jerk.

Maybe he had been…

_Don't think about it. _

"Uh, hello?" He waved his hand up and down in front of their faces.

"You can cook?" Sango blurted out.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, didn't say anything, held up a finger for a moment, and waited, racking his head. On cue, ghostly tastes lingered on his tongue, and visions of ingredients and recipes emerged. Not really written recipes but sights and smells of plants and meat and techniques.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku queried.

The hanyou cocked his head to the side and muttered in awe, "I…think I can. They didn't steal that…" _Petals and twigs…vital part—_he tossed his head from side to side. "What do you want?"

The two exchanged a look and then Miroku clapped his hands, "Well, this will be an adventure! How about you choose Inuyasha? I would like to experiment anything you create."

Sango slowly nodded, a smile forming, "Yeah…yeah! Do you have an idea of what will taste good?" _Let's hope it's cooked and not raw. _Hopefully hanyous ate a little more civilly than demons. A flash of Inuyasha's table manners came in front of her mind's eye. _Uh…what have we gotten ourselves into? _Curiosity killed the cat, like Kagome once said.

Inuyasha tapped his chin, "I think I have an idea of something. But I don't know what it's called. I…almost want to say…that I made it up. Would that be alright?"

_Made it up? Well, I suppose since being a hanyou and discriminated, Inuyasha would have had to learn how to cook to survive. Wonder kind of concoction he'll make. _Miroku nodded, amused that he was feeling both in wonder and excited…perhaps a little concerned as well. "Oh yes, I'm certain it will be…interesting."

Inuyasha smiled shyly and came to his feet. "Okay…well…I need to go get some stuff."

"Do you need any help?" Sango asked. By her words and Inuyasha's lack thereof, Miroku stood up.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Inuyasha seemed at a lost, almost panicky, but like a zap of electricity it faded and he grinned. "Sure, why not? But you better not slow me down."

He was joking. _Never thought he could do that. _Miroku laughed and the two padded off into the forest.

* * *

Miroku struggled not to trip under the weight and difficulty of carrying all the herbs being stuffed in his arms. He didn't want to complain but Inuyasha was just picking more. _Good Kami-Sama, what more does he need?_ The monk knew some of which he was holding but soon the green just became a blur.

Inuyasha definitely looked like he knew what he was doing. He was sniffing the air, poking around, sometimes calling out with an ecstatic exhale when he found what he was looking for, and was still going at it. _How does he remember? Or is he just making it up as he goes along? _

The guy didn't know anymore and his arms were growing strained. He never thought leafage could get heavy! Finally Inuyasha straightened and dusted off his hands. He was covered in dirt, a little mud, and his eyes were glowing. "All done! You can go back to the camp and drop that off, Miroku-sama."

Miroku did a double take. _Sama? _"What…what did you…?" Inuyasha blinked and then understood; he glanced away in embarrassment.

"Well…you're a monk right? Did I not…call you that…before?"

Miroku slowly shook his head. He quickly smiled. "Do not concern yourself. I am honored with the title. But since we are companions, you don't need to address me so formally."

Inuyasha bit his lip and then agreed. "Sure…um…I guess."

There was a brief silence. A fight for words. Miroku shifted, "I suppose I will go then and…"

"What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha suddenly spat. The monk jerked, nearly dropping his load.

"What?"

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and avoided eye contact. "Your hand…" he whispered. "What's wrong with your hand, Miroku-sa…Miroku?" He asked timidly, like his words were bomb shells.

But those bomb shells felt like they were exploding in Miroku's gut. "M-my hand?" _He cannot remember…he's asking!_

Inuyasha nodded, "I don't know. But…but I just sense something…wrong with your right hand. What is it?" _Why do I keep thinking that you're dying? _

The hanyou couldn't miss how Miroku paled. The monk tried to cover it up with a shaky and disturbing grin. "Th-there is nothing to worry about. I am alright."

"No you're not." His voice hardened and Inuyasha met the guy square in the face. This time it was Miroku who looked away. "Miroku-sam—Miroku, tell me. What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" His silence was making Inuyasha angry.

But the monk sighed, surrendering, "No…I am not sick." He raised his head, face masked, "I'm cursed."

Inuyasha had not expected that explanation.

A wisp of connection clamored to the front of his mind. Inuyasha spoke it aloud slowly, brows furrowing, "It has something to do with this demon… Naraku…right?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "How…how did you…?"

Inuyasha, without warning, sat down. "We're going to have a long talk, Miroku. And you're going to explain to me about…**_everything_**." There was not going to be any dodging or defiance.

Miroku knew that.

So he sat down.

* * *

A warm smooth scent traveled over Kagome's face, arousing her stomach to grumble and groan. She twisted and rubbed her eyes, not wanting to get up but her hunger demanding it. A waft of spice tickled her nostrils and she breathed it in deeply. That smelled wonderful!

_Alright, fine, time to get up. _Kagome, without opening her eyes, sat up and lifted her arms high above her head, rotating them this way and that. Her shoulders popped and Kagome made a content little moan. She felt great, well rested, and almost euphoric.

Trickles of memory from the night before danced back and heat blazed into her cheeks. Kagome opened her eyes and was confused for a moment to find she was back at camp. Didn't she fall asleep at the river? The heat intensified. _He carried me back? _Oh and she had nearly kissed him! Not quite, but had been _definitely_ thinking about it! She vigorously wiped her face, trying to rid of the blush.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango stared at the blushing girl for a good long time. When she finally noticed them, her cheekbones created a new shade of red, "U-um…good morning?"

Warmth pooled into Inuyasha's chest. He gave her a good natured smile, "Oi, sleepy head. Thought maybe you died." _Kikyou…_the warmth turned into bitter ice. Miroku had told him every scrap of information he knew. There was some missing—_I came along later. You and Kagome had been traveling for a good time before so. _And it had taken a bit of coaxing to get what he had—_it's my life, I should know about it! _

In the end…he almost regretted it.

Inuyasha shifted nervously and quickly looked away, going back to his brew. _I loved Kikyou…no, I mean…I **love** Kikyou. And I was…**am** going to hell with her as soon as Naraku is dead. I'm going to kill him. Kagome's from the future…she's not from here…she doesn't belong. We're searching for the Shikon No Tama, the jewel shards…before Naraku does…Kagome broke it with her arrow. Naraku tricked Kikyou and I into betraying one another fifty years ago…I was pinned to a tree by her miko arrow…fifty years of eternal sleep…Kagome released me…revenge…I wanted…**want **to use the jewel to become a full demon. Agh, my head's starting to ache!_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed what he was cooking. The tantalizing aroma alleviated the torture his mind was taking him. But it did not last long.

It was all about him. That was his story. Miroku told him, by his cajoling, that he was a bit ill-tempered, amazingly stubborn, and suspicious of others.

He did not smile that often.

He had almost killed Kagome after being released from the Goshinboku tree…and that was why he had been wearing the rosary.

He argued a ton with Shippo. He despised his brother and wanted to kill him. His parents were dead.

He was a tormented soul.

Inuyasha grimaced. It was about him…but it didn't feel like it should be. Sure he had learned from the past few days that he was stubborn, had a little temper, and made sure to protect himself from strangers.

But to that degree of which Miroku had described?

_I had tried to kill Kagome…and Miroku…when I first met them? _His gaze traveled to Kagome again. She was speaking with Miroku and Sango. Their conversation didn't register.

Wind tunnel…killing Miroku…Kohaku…Sango's brother…controlled by Naraku…Naraku splitting Kikyou and he apart…kidnapping Rin…Shippo an orphan…

He was a tormented soul.

Hanyous were prejudiced and murdered upon birth. He hadn't. His mother was killed when he was but a child. He had been alone…for so long…

He knew that the years before Kago—Kikyou…were nightmarish. He didn't remember…but it was obvious.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky. _I hardly ever smiled. What happened to you…**me?**_ He was a stranger in his own body and mind.

A dark sludge oozed into Inuyasha's chest, crushing his heart. It was black and agonizing. Depression. It felt old, dealt with before. Inuyasha effectively pushed it away.

A stranger…

"Inuyasha?" He jumped.

"Huh?"

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and knelt next to his cooking: a boiling pot of stew with chunks of vegetables and shredded meat (pork, to be precise. He had caught it on the way back. Really lucky, to say the least). She sniffed it and looked up at him with admiration. "You cooked this?"

"Uh…yeah." Her scent released the tension surrounding his heart and Inuyasha relaxed. "Sure did."

"It smells great! I didn't know you were a chef." Kagome teased. But it was a lost cause by the puzzlement indicated with his raised eyebrow.

"A chef?" He rolled the strange word over his tongue like it was too big for his mouth.

Kagome waved it off, "Never mind. So!—is it almost ready? I'm starved!" Shippo grunted and dug himself out of Kagome's sleeping bag. He gave a mighty yawn.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yep, special kind, courtesy of Chef Inuyasha." Kagome laughed.

The hanyou tilted his head, "Um, I don't know what a chef is, but I did make breakfast. Do you want some, Shippo-kun?" He took the bowls and ladle (what other surprises laid in store in that huge yellow bag of Kagome's?) Sango handed him and started scooping and pouring.

The kitsune's jaw went slack: one, because Inuyasha, the lord of all jerks had just used an honorific. And two, the jerk could also cook and…it didn't look poisoned. The first one made him sad in a way. The second, made him worried. Shippo nodded, "Sure. Okay." And he cautiously sat next to the hanyou, accepting his share.

When everyone had their bowl, they stared down at it like waiting for something to spring out. Kagome glanced at Sango, who glanced at Miroku, who shrugged and brought it slowly to his lips. He paused, thinking it over. Shippo's voice then popped up like a hissing balloon, mouth full, "WOW! This is awesome!" The kid gulped it down in large swallows. When it was empty, he lifted it up and cried, "Can I have some more? Pretty, pretty please?"

Inuyasha, sipping his own in contemplation, swallowed…and a strange sound gushed from his lips.

A laugh. Pure, not haughty, or spiteful. It was beautiful in a bizarre kind of way.

Shippo was wide eyed and kept his hand up for almost half a minute in astonishment, even though Inuyasha had already taken his bowl. He soon recovered and began to chuckle. The child beamed when he was given his second serving. "Thanks!"

Inuyasha ruffled Shippo's orange hair, "No prob', kid, glad you like it." Shippo's beam turned radiant, basking in the affection so rarely given by the hanyou.

With Shippo's childish blessing, the others tried their own soup, threatening to cool. And at the same time, flooded Inuyasha's ears with words of amazements and praise, and they gobbled the stuff down like Shippo had. Inuyasha hadn't even finished his own when suddenly four bowls were jammed in front of his face.

"MORE PLEASE!"

Inuyasha blinked and then erupted into booming laughter. The others quickly followed.

Memories gone, laughing easier…was there something wrong with that?

* * *

There was some kind of embarrassing satisfaction in how everyone had complimented him and was now lazing about in contentment. The feeling was good…new, like he…had never experienced it before or at least not that often.

And that thought made Inuyasha frown.

Idle chit chat was floating about but he paid no attention to it nor contributed. His body, satiated, was becoming lethargic and his mind felt too full. Full…and then empty all the same. It was like cramming for—_a test! I have a test okay? I need to go back!_ Meaningless information…yeah, it was meaningless for a guy who can't remember it huh? Even though…_It's my story. _

Inuyasha wanted to leave. Be alone, for at least a moment. The grass out before him, though still soggy, called out. He had a yearning to run. Run, run, and run, till he couldn't run anymore. Run so fast and so far, that his brain couldn't keep up and those thoughts wracked in melancholia would be too weary to spin and chant.

_Naraku…Kikyou…Naraku…Kikyou...Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Myouga…Kagome… _There were so many names! In reassurance to himself, he repeated them over and over underneath his breath.

What if one day they were taken away from him again?

What if he never remembered?

Inuyasha looked to the side, face pained.

But what if that did happen? How could he cope with his life without any recognition of it, not even of his true self? _Could I even…keep going…hunt for these jewel shards still…stay with Kagome and the others? Should I still go to hell with a woman…who has no face? I don't even know what this Naraku looks like either. _

_I hadn't known what I looked like._

What about Sesshomaru-Sama? If he were to never remember the secret to Tetsusaiga…would the Lord get frustrated and finally kill him?

Would this blasted ache ever go away!

Inuyasha gripped his haori and listened to his heartbeat. The rhythmic pounding slowly calmed him down. _One beat…two beat…three beat…four…_

Who was Susumu Hideaki? Why did he want to find this stranger so badly? Who had been the Royal Youkai? Had it been his older brother? Inuyasha couldn't even visualize Royal Youkai's face very well anymore.

And what was the dilemma?

More importantly…who…what…where….was _they_? Why did _they_ do this to him!

"Inuyasha? You okay?"

He didn't look in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha gently rubbed his throbbing forehead, "Yeah." He ruffed. "I'm fine…"

_It was Kikyou. I hurt you with Kikyou. _

_You're not meant for this world. You have to leave. _

_My family is dead. My family hates me. _

_Everyone's story is so sad and terrible. Was it by me? Did I create Naraku? _

_Is it really all my fault? _

Miroku had him almost jumping clear out of his skin when he placed a calming palm on the hanyou's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll help you. We'll find whoever _they_ are and get your memories back to you."

"Yeah, Inuyasha, we promise. We won't let you down." The trust and hope in Kagome's eyes made him truly believe.

Except that little part: _What if I never do? What if **they**…destroy them? _And he knew…_they_ could.

Shippo plopped onto his head and looked over down at him. Inuyasha practically crossed his eyes by the close proximities. He couldn't miss the fuzzy gleam of Shippo's fangs however. "Yeah, come on, baka. You're acting all moody like some kind of little girl!"

_Little girl? Baka? _Something whispered…ever so soft. _You can't let that brat get away with that! _Inuyasha flipped the kitsune into his lap and rubbed his knuckles into his orange skull. "Moody, eh? I'll give ya moody you twerp." Shippo wriggled out of his grasp, laughing, and batted away his hands. He stuck out his tongue. Inuyasha gave a small growl and Shippo yipped and bounced into Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha chuckled, feeling better. Shippo, from the sanctity of Kagome's lap, beamed.

"So what should we do?" Sango said. Everyone glanced at her relaxed form, arms propping her up behind her, legs crossed. "I mean, where should we start? How about the north? Maybe someone can help us there." Her tone was light and carefree. But her words held a secret Inuyasha easily unraveled.

_What if they never find someone?_

"Which village?" Kagome queried.

Miroku sat back and looked to the sky, "Hmm, I believe there is a village of monks up in the north. Perhaps they would know…"

Inuyasha's ears turned off and he was sucked inward to another reverie. Where to start? Were _they_…even a blood and bone person? Was there someone else who was _their _victim before him? And if so, how the heck could they ever find that person? Not like the person would remember right? Inuyasha scoffed at himself. What was he doing? He knew what he wanted to do.

"I want to find someone." He interjected.

"Yeah?" Kagome caressed Shippo's hair. "Who?"

Before Inuyasha answered, realization dawned. "Oi, wait a minute, where's Myouga?"

"Myouga?" Everyone looked around. When a small voice never piped up, they (besides Inuyasha) all sighed and shook their heads. "Great, he ditched us again."

"That's not a good sign is it?" Miroku laughed. "Danger must be approaching."

"Danger?" Inuyasha blinked. _Shouldn't they be worried?_

Kagome waved him off, "Don't worry about it. Myouga's just a big coward. And not only that, he has a tendency to come and go without any warning." She rested her chin on her palm and blew a stray hair out of her eyes. "It's annoying…but expected. You don't need him for anything right? Because that could be a problem. Who knows where that little flea goes."

Inuyasha shook his head. _He was supposed to tell me…about that important news. But…_he almost didn't want to know. Not now. Or his head would definitely pop. He'd search out Myouga later (or even Sesshomaru-Sama if need be. Though he hoped it wouldn't come to that for awhile).

"So anyway, who do you want to look for Inuyasha?"

The hanyou glanced up, pulled back in the nick of time before another reverie. He scratched the back of his skull. "His name's Susumu Hideaki."

"How do you know him? Did you just remember the name?" Sango moved into an Indian position, curiosity written all over her face.

"I…" _how do I explain this? _"I get weird, random dreams…every night. And…yeah…" **_I love that baka! _**"I'm not sure I know him. It's just a name." Inuyasha shrugged, at a lost.

"But it is a start." Miroku interposed.

"He's probably dead." _Better not be!_

_Please don't be... _

"But it is a really good start!" Kagome clapped her hands and stood up, moving Shippo to her shoulder. "So come on guys, the day is young and we should get going before it starts raining again."

"Yeah! Let's find this Susumu Hideaki dude!" Shippo cried, pumping his fist.

As they cleaned up, Inuyasha finally found the time to whisper in Kagome's ear without anyone noticing.

"What does 'dude' mean?"

* * *

No such luck. No luck anywhere! No luck at all. They were unlucky! And life _sucked_. The group of travelers, many, many hours later, trudged into another poor, dusty village. Their spirits, along with their pocket money, was growing dangerously low. The clouds hadn't decided to open up on them, but the wind had decided it despised all the living.

Inuyasha pulled his haori tighter around himself, biting his teeth against the harsh flaps of air stinging his cheeks. He hadn't been expecting to find this Hideaki guy on the first day of searching. But getting put down, and some cases ran out (thanks to Miroku's constant groping…a new part of his personality Inuyasha would have gladly had wished to be kept in the dark) was putting a damper on things.

Kagome screamed out above the roaring, "Can we try to find shelter here!"

Leaves whipped around, jostling over them like attacking bees, and the hanyou's ears were growing numb, his drums painfully ringing. "What!"

"She said, '_can we find shelter here?'" _Sango wrapped her arms around Kirara, who was comfortably secure within her kimono layers.

Inuyasha growled and held up his hands, "I can't hear you! Let's go find an inn up at this village okay?"

Miroku smirked and did a thumb's up, "Sure! Great idea!" Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes behind him.

Inuyasha scowled, "_What_? I can't hear you!"

"I said!--oh never mind." Miroku grabbed the hanyou's arm and steered him to the collection of huts, shutters and hay being blasted boorishly in the storm.

They neared the closest and knocked on the door. But there was no answer. At the second, the man inside yelled out something incomprehensible but could Inuyasha guess it was, "No way _dudes!"_

At the third, the hanyou was contemplating just breaking in. He was going to go deaf! He stood at the far back and rubbed his forearms, allowing the smooth talker Miroku another try at gaining them refuge.

An elderly woman opened the rickety door, threatening to be blown off, and struggled to keep her shawl around her shoulders. She squinted at them and didn't even take time to listen to Miroku's polite shouts. She smiled and beckoned them inside. Inuyasha sighed in reprieve and was just about to follow everyone inside when the woman held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

Her dull green eyes traveled the length of his height and then alit in fear. "You are a hanyou." Inuyasha barely made out the words.

But it was enough to send a column of panic and unease to his stomach. His shoulders grew tense. The soft whispering in his head again: _Yell at her. Growl. You don't care. _

But why? He did.

Inuyasha didn't say a word. Out of some rusty recall of manners, he nodded. The tension built on, traveling down his back and up his neck. _What is she going to do? _

_**You filthy half breed!**_

Kagome's concerned gaze bore into him, not making things better. If the old woman turned him away…

She didn't. She glanced out back at the storm. She lost grip of her shawl and it flew out to only be caught expertly by Inuyasha. He strived in making sure his claws didn't pierce the fine fabric (how worse this would make things) and handed it back to her. Her fear depleted down to wariness.

The old woman sluggishly took it and studied his face. After several seconds, she surprised him by smiling and pulled at his haori, directing him forcibly inside. Inuyasha could feel a communal sigh from his companions.

He stood in her doorway, windblown and awkward, as the old woman tittered around and had everyone sit around her dying fire. She checked the poorly crafted fastenings keeping her windows and door shut and then finally bowed to them. That awoken everyone else to do the same.

"Please forgive us for intruding on your hospitality…"

"Thank you ever so much for…"

The old woman gesticulated for silence, face bright in homage. "You poor things, caught up in such a dreadful condition. It is my pleasure." She glanced at Inuyasha and bowed to him. Inuyasha thought he must have jumped a foot in the air. "I am Shizuka. And may I ask for all of your names?"

Shizuka was obviously waiting for Inuyasha but he was tongue tied. Kagome quickly took over, "Well, I'm Kagome and this is…" Everyone introduced themselves. It was back to the dreadfully stunned hanyou.

The old woman patiently waited. Inuyasha felt the tension in his neck flitter away, though that paranoid part of himself stayed crouched in defense. "I…I'm Inuyasha."

"It is very nice to meet you all." That crouched defensive part only grew more paranoid by her soft smile. "Now, now, what am I doing? It is cold out. We should have tea. Here, let me make some." Shizuka went to open up one of her cupboards and found only cobwebs and broken twigs. She turned around sheepishly, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot I was not able to go and buy more because of this storm. I'm afraid I do not have any food to make your stay more pleasant neither."

Kagome shook her head, "Oh no, that's alright. We still have our supplies. Please, allow me." Shizuka looked about to protest, but the teenage girl was too fast for her and was already pulling out mugs and tea bags, plopping a pan on the fire to boil water.

Inuyasha, annoyed by the softness of his voice, said, "We still have some of the food from…earlier…too." He tightened his arms crossed over his chest and looked away. He didn't like it here. He felt like at any moment an unseen force would come to throw him out. _You're not wanted, half breed! _Inuyasha closed his eyes, the distant voice of memory making an echoing raucous in his head. As soon as it had come, it disappeared; _they_ were mocking him.

Kagome lit up, "Oh right! Inuyasha, do you want to come over and make it?" His secluded attitude was way too familiar, but instead of the brash and surly boy she had fallen in love with, this reaction felt innocent…younger. She felt like a mother coaxing her son to come out and play. Inuyasha's eyes looked pleadingly to hers, but he nodded, and grudgingly walked over.

He never said a word as he started gathering the extra herbs and fried strips of bacon they had made that early afternoon. Sango moved next to Kagome, and the miko knew she was about to say something. She placed a hand on the taijiya's knee and glanced furtively at Sango, sending a message not to. The woman obeyed. Inuyasha went on with his silent business and soon that heavenly aroma filled the cold hut. Things relaxed…slightly.

As they ate, they discovered Shizuka to be a vibrant and enthusiastic woman. She complimented Inuyasha without shame on his cooking and went on about her past experiences and interesting stories of her life. She never failed to include everyone, asking them questions of whom they were and why they were passing through the village. The violet rush of winds outside was belied with the laughter inside.

Inuyasha didn't join in. He didn't eat either. Fortunately, Shizuka respected his isolation and sent no inquiries his way. He couldn't let the suspicion and mistrust etched into his soul to brush away with the light aura in the room. Every scurry in the corners and movements done too close to him, threatened for his more primal reactions to lash out.

And he didn't understand why; a normal occurrence really. It wasn't Shizuka, not exactly, but something of this…this experience…being accepted in a home…

Inuyasha desperately wanted to be outside, up high in a tree, far from the dangers of the ground. The hanyou stifled a shiver and blinked his eyes furiously. For a moment there, in this tiny, tiny hut…the walls seem to ripple and move closer in. The fire released a humid pulse of heat that clenched his throat.

_Be careful. They will come. With pitchforks and rage…they'll chase you. Don't fall asleep. Keep an eye out. _That little voice was reassuring…and terrifying all the same of what it was applying.

_They'll come. _

* * *

The evidence of camp was quickly being blown away. But it was there. He was on the right track. A smile lit up underneath the hood of a new jacket, courtesy of that wonderful woman Kaede. She had been a formidable and, surprisingly, humorous human being. Susumu Hideaki liked her and respected her. Though it took time, perhaps hours too long, he had discussed everything (that she needed to know of) and she had finally trusted him enough to point him in the direction Inuyasha had run off.

From what he had gathered from her however, was troubling. He was too late. Inuyasha had suffered the attack Hideaki had wished to warn him of. He hadn't known what shape the attack would come in, but Susumu knew in his heart this was it.

_My poor boy, hang in there. I'm coming. _Kaede had explained to him of Inuyasha's "seizures" (a highly bizarre and disturbing word) and the fear after his awakening. Thankfully, however, from the campfire he had just discovered, the miko-in-training Kagome and her cohorts had successfully found Inuyasha. The hanyou's scent, quickly being blown away, still mingled with those humans, kitsune and neko. He had stayed with them. _Thank you, Kami-Sama. _

Pulling the hood down to protect his face from the rising storm, Susumu ran, fast and hard. He had been too late to stop the attack, if he even could have, but that did not mean he was going to leave Inuyasha alone. Kagome and the rest could not help him.

Not with this.

He calculated that he was about a half day behind. If he continued through the night, he would catch up to them.

A smell caught his attention. And it worried him greatly. He had never met the Lord, but Sesshomaru's scent was highly recognizable. _Along deep wounds and throbbing bruises…_he was going in the same direction. Hideaki's pace quickened.

_Inuyasha…be safe._

_And don't be stupid!_

* * *

Inuyasha awoke, choked with a scream, and discovered his body soaked and aching. Darkness veiled his eyes and it took a moment for the shadows to recede. What he found to be his surroundings made another scream rise up in his throat.

_He was outside! _

Inuyasha flipped to his hands and feet, arched like a cat, and spun around in a circle. Mud was dripping from his bangs and layered over his arms. He couldn't even discern the skin color of his hands. Why was he out here?

Panic materialized out of him in a sob. The terror from his nightmare was still with him, tightly sunken in like thorns. He looked all around, to a barricade of trees. Wind pummeled him from all sides, adjoining with rain and hail. The escalating whistling left him disoriented and afraid.

Was anyone out there? "Kagome?" The whine escaping him sounded alien. Where was the tough demon strength and courage now? He finished his circle and peered out to see a pathway made by his footprints (and what looked like to have been him crawling), leading onwards to dark masses. Houses. _The village!_ He hadn't wandered that far!

Inuyasha scrambled down the makeshift road. He slipped numerous times and waited for something to jump upon him. This panic felt awfully familiar, just like when he had first woken up. The blinding emotion made his thoughts jumbled. _Get to Kagome! Get to the hut! NOW!_

But as he neared to what he thought was the village, the shadowed masses turned into logs and boulders. He stared at this and the branches being blown off and turning into missiles with frozen alarm. His eyes had played a trick on him. The wind was making it virtually impossible to track a scent trail. And the thing in his nightmare was trying to take over his mind.

_RUN! _Inuyasha was circling again, having to cover his mouth to keep from screaming. Why was this always happening? He wasn't supposed to be this pathetic frightened puppy. Miroku had told him otherwise. But how silly…he had human blood...it would affect him time and again right?

Inuyasha ran. Those thoughts were waste; they were just getting him more mixed up. Dead end. Try a different route. More trees. This wall of enclosing trees. Endless. A prison. _GET ME OUT! _How far could a person walk in his sleep without waking up? What about a hanyou! Where was the village? Where was humanly or even demon-ly contact?

_You need to get a hold of yourself, idiot. This isn't like you. You feel no fear. _Oh yeah, he did. Fear controlled him. Fear possessed him. Had _they, _along with his memories, steal his real, true self? This self that was rude, standoffish, thickskulled, and courageous to the point of foolishness? Where was he? Where was this half breed? He was stolen.

He was a stranger in his own body!

Slip. Fall. Blood from a shredded lip and mud washed out his tongue. Had that stolen self ever fallen? This stranger-alien sure wasn't a graceful guy. Inuyasha wiped his chin and was about to pick himself back up again, to go and find his way back. Indescribable emotions and fatigue washed over him. He bowed his head and coughed out brownish red spittle and whimpers.

He was such a child. A grown half demon man reduced to this sack of pitiful flesh. How had that stolen self done it? To not show weakness or fear…_how_? How hard had that stolen self's heart become? For this heart in this stranger's alien chest was beating rapidly and ached all the time. Did his stolen self ever have an aching heart? Had that stolen self ever cried or screamed?

Inuyasha lifted his head to the rain and relished the cold. Were _they _doing this to him? Stealing his self control, leaving him torn and circling: why? What purpose was this? Was it to benefit Naraku?

Were the questions ever going to end?

_No. _Something answered; an honest, brutally honest part of him. Perhaps not even if he gained his memories back….wait…_if? What happened to 'when'? Shouldn't it be 'when'?_

**_Hanyou…!_**

Inuyasha stiffened. Muscles tight like stone. That hiss…the hiss from his nightmare…Good Kami-Sama he couldn't still be asleep right?

_**Hanyou…**_

With canopied adrenaline, he sprinted off again. Just like in his nightmare, his night terror, running, running, running…it's catching up…

"I have nothing else! _There's no more to steal!_" The words leaving his mouth filled him with a surreal emotion. He had said that before. _In the dream! In the dream! _"Leave me alone!"

He cut through trees, hopped over bushes like a manic animal. **_Hanyou, you will die. I will finish it. _**

_**You cannot escape. **_

He covered his ears and yelled. "NO! You're not real! I'm still sleeping...I must still be sleeping…" His huffing whispers did nothing in solacing him.

The hiss…like the snake demon…but lower and dripping with evil.

_**Little hanyou, you will die. **_

"You're not real!"

It laughed. And he knew why it laughed, knew as powerful as the desire to deny it.

The hiss was in his head.

"Go away…" he cried.

_**Always running, little hanyou, when will you ever stop?**_

But the need wouldn't cease. Maybe if he kept running, his mind would numb to the voice. The laughing increased.

_Left. _

Without thinking, Inuyasha turned in that direction. He didn't even question it. The laughter, the laughter…**_little hanyou…_**

_Jump. Right. Forward. _

It was his friend darkness. It couldn't speak very loud. It had no voice really, it was just impulses. Go right. Keep going. Impulses.

The laughter ended and the hiss sounded mad. **_I will end it. You will die! No!_**

_Faster!_

Inuyasha dived head first. And if Kagome had been there, she would have thought he looked like a baseball player sliding in to home base. He crashed through the underbrush and slid over the puddles, slowing to a heaving stop. He covered his head and curled into a ball, expecting some physical force to befall him. Which was silly…

_It's in my head. It was **them. **_

Because the hiss was gone now and so was his hero darkness. Like the same snap it had come, _they_ had disappeared again. _Or just went back to hiding…inside my empty brain. _Inuyasha swallowed a chuckle. _Not much hiding places guys!_

Hysteria boiled up.

Something grabbed his shoulders. Inuyasha reared up, screamed and swiped his claws. Blood filled his nostrils. There was a grunt of pain being swallowed by the wind's raging howls. _It's back! It's back! It's alive!_ Hands on the sides of his face. A shake. A shout of his name. Inuyasha froze.

That voice…

He knew that voice.

Rain blurred his vision and he had to roughly wipe his face. It didn't help. The features of his captive were covered by a hood. The wind changed directions and the fabric was blustered off. Inuyasha gaped.

His legs grew numb and heavy with shock. Relief swept headily through his veins. The man the darkness had shown him, the demon who had begged…"**_Please…just let him live. Leave him alone."_** He had materialized right before Inuyasha's eyes. The youthful image in his head however quickly dissolved into this older version. Gray hair, wrinkles, hope and disbelief in strangely colored eyes, and a growing smile…a smile that felt so familiar and that transcended the years.

It made Inuyasha grin in return. But the smile felt shaky and dangerous, like it would shatter him.

The hands holding his face caressed his cheeks and Susumu Hideaki's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. "Inuyasha? Is that you, child?"

Inuyasha grabbed his wrists, both for comfort and to steady himself. Shivers were starting to wrack him. How many hours had he been out in this weather? Hopefully not long, it wasn't even morning yet. Inuyasha was again overwhelmed with a childish urge. But he controlled it. "Y-yeah…"

Hideaki laughed. Inuyasha winced at first but the twinkling sound made his heart fill to bursting. The childish need grew. Susumu combed a hand through the boy's bangs. His white hair plastered to his head. It couldn't possibly—he had grown a foot since the last time…Hideaki then remembered the past news. His throat burned. "You don't know who I am, do you son?"

Inuyasha's golden orbs filled with pain, a look all too much seen in his childhood. Nostalgia filled the demon man and fatherly hurt.

"Susumu Hideaki…th-that's your name. I…am I right?" It was hard to find words, hard to articulate. His tongue felt heavy and swollen.

Hideaki nodded and looked over this scraggily hanyou. A trickle of blood dribbled from his puffy lower lip and mud covered every inch of his body. He was still rich with youth but there were calluses on his hands showing a hard knock life. A life lived too long on his own…_It's been so long. _

"It's so good to see you."

Something like awe passed over Inuyasha's face. "I…I had a dream…that's how I know you're name. I've b-been trying…to find you." His shoulders sagged. _I found you!_ Happiness filled him.

"I've been trying to find you too, son."

Inuyasha swallowed and he had to consciously control his breathing. _Son? _It was too much. He surrendered. Hideaki was nearly plowed backwards into the mud as Inuyasha hugged him. Susumu blinked, having not been hugged by the kid since he was…for too long. The man's tears fell unnoticed, camouflaged by the rain. He embraced the hanyou back.

The hanyou yelled. "Tell me what's going on! You've got to know, right! Please, why? Why?" Inuyasha trembled uncontrollably and he buried his face in Susumu's thick black coat. "You have to know…" If he tightened his arms any more and circulation would be cut off. But the hiss…_them…_invisible ants seemed to crawl up his back.

Hideaki understood. "I know. I know things have been hard for you. Its okay, Inuyasha." Deep breath. He hadn't had to console the boy since…damn, everything had been too long! "I'm here. I've finally found you." The last part was a whisper to himself, still disbelieving.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and soaked in the safety of this stranger's arms. But why? He felt he knew this Susumu Hideaki more than himself. Inuyasha fought and fought for a semblance of self control. He managed not to whimper but he ended up saying, "My chest keeps hurting…"

The embrace curled tighter. "I know."

After awhile, Susumu realized the tremors in his son and scoffed at himself. The kid was soaked to the bone. He pushed Inuyasha back and couldn't help it. He cupped his cheek again. Inuyasha didn't say a word. A dawning of reality—the Inuyasha he knew would have reared back in teenage humiliation. The attack. Hideaki kept his smile in place.

"Come on, pup. Let's get you warmed up." Inuyasha nodded and followed him obediently. It didn't go unnoticed how close he remained to Hideaki's side and the nervous glances Inuyasha shot to the forest area around them.

Susumu kept his questions to himself and gladly put a fatherly arm around the hanyou's shoulders, leading him to the large cave he had found. Like expected, when they neared the crevice that entered to the cavern inside, Inuyasha hesitated. "It's alright. It's tight going in but it doesn't last long. If a portly old fool like me can get through it then so can you. Just close your eyes. I'll take you inside."

Inuyasha didn't have to say anything. He answered, "Hey, no worries, the room's huge. The entrance is just small. Come on."

Inuyasha gulped but allowed this stranger to drag him forward. This was a new experience, that heavy dread when seeing those tight quarters. For some reason that word kept popping in his head as he came closer.

Claustrophobia.

Claustrophobia.

Claustrophobia.

Sweat fell hot and sticky down his shoulder blades as he took his first steps sideways into the crevice. His lungs drew heavy and rigid as the rock walls went tighter and tighter, imprisoning his body. _I can't move!_

Inuyasha froze. The walls oozed, shifted and wrapped around him like tar. Tighter, tighter…his gasp sounded like a chipmunk to his ears and he almost wanted to die laughing. _Dying…too close!_

"Susumu-Sama…I…I can't…"

His voice was unyielding but gentle. "Yes, you can. Only one more foot. Breathe in and move."

_Breathe?_

"There's no air." He shifted but the tar molded him in place. His lungs were being squeezed like a…_sponge. Can you ring this sponge out for me, Inuyasha?_

_I'm going insane. _

The only thing keeping him from panicking was Hideaki's loud and clear voice. "Yes, there's air. See?" He breathed in obvious inhales and exhales. "Close your eyes, Inuyasha. It's just a little farther."

"You've…done this before…haven't you?" Inuyasha immediately closed his eyes and fought the nausea billowing and the burning sweat heating up the air. Susumu tugged his arm and Inuyasha imagined the tendons stretching…stretching….snapping, because he was pinned…

"Yes. You've never liked enclosed spaces." His laugh made things easier. It passed the time, nearly distracted him from…stretching….SNAP!

Pop.

They were out. So quick and fast that Inuyasha almost fell flat on his face. He heaved a sigh of relief. Wood crackling greeted him and the soft warmth of the fire set out in the middle of the stone floor. With the alarm—_claustrophobia_—gone, his system remembered the small affect of hypothermia still set in it and he started to shake.

Hideaki took off his black coat and draped it over his shoulders. "Come on. Sit down, ya foolish pup. Why in the world were you out there in that weather anyway?" He pushed Inuyasha to a sitting position and rubbed the thick cloth over his tinted blue skin vigorously. Inuyasha winced, painful pinpricks rising up his arm and down his fingers.

"I—da—I need skin to survive, okay?" Susumu smirked but just moved on to the opposite arm.

"What were you thinking? That maybe you would have a midnight walk? Clear your head?"

Inuyasha wanted to stick his tongue out the demon by his sudden patronizing sarcasm. It felt good to be frustrated. Inside this (spacious) and orange glowing cave, the horrors of before seemed locked away. "I woke up. I don't know how I got out there. I was in some village. Sheesh, what are you trying to do? It's attached alright?"

Susumu raised a brow, "Got your spunk back I see, you ungrateful whelp." There was that laugh again. Inuyasha knew right off the bat that that occurred a lot with this guy. "So you sleep walked."

"I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Hmmm. The nearest village is about three miles away."

Inuyasha choked, "Three miles?"

"I said _about_. It may be even farther." Hideaki patted the boy's shoulder. "Must have been a refreshing walk." Inuyasha snorted and looked over to the cave entrance. _Three miles…in my sleep…where was I going?_

_I was running. Being chased. _

A shudder, not which of cold, traveled through his nerves. Inuyasha looked back at his dream incarnate, not wanting to deal with the nightmare. He opened his mouth…but what he was going to say sounded like a stupid way to start off. He tried again. He got nothing. Inuyasha chose to stare off into the fire, feeling like a dolt. Susumu Hideaki didn't mind. He sat down, got comfortable, and did the same.

"Can…" Inuyasha exhaled, losing the words.

Susumu rolled over and shuffled through a knapsack laid out on spare logs, seemingly not hearing him. Inuyasha, ever stubborn, tried again, "Uh…can you….?"

"Let's talk in the morning, pup. You're tired. I'm tired. We've got a lot to catch up on. You more than me." For some reason, that made Inuyasha laugh. Hideaki retrieved what he had been searching for.

A Macarena. Beautifully carved with complex characters etched into the grain and finely chiseled holes. Inuyasha stared at it and something in his head or his heart…moved…remembered. Not with thoughts or images, just a feeling.

"What do you say? Sound like a good idea? I'm sure you have lots of questions though. I don't want to deprive you of asking."

Inuyasha blinked and he shook his head. Right on cue, tiredness seeped into his muscles. "'Course I have questions. Lots. But I can wait. I'm getting used to having to wait." Hideaki chuckled and lifted the tiny instrument.

"You don't remember this but I used to play it to you as a child." Susumu jerked. "Oh, but I'm probably just confusing you more! You only know my name, I—"

"It's okay. I know other things. I learn a lot in my dreams." Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes away from the Macarena. Something on it….a picture horribly shadowed. "You took care of me after my Mother died."

Susumu looked stunned but he recovered. "Yes, that's right." He whispered. "Would you mind if I play it now?"

It was tilted; light flowed out and revealed the carving.

A dog.

_A demon._

He had seen that before.

"Sure." A yawn forced him to close his eyes and when he opened them, the Macarena was to Hideaki's lips and he started to blow. Soft lilting music seeped out and came alive, curling around Inuyasha and caressing his ears. It was a lullaby. The grown up part of him felt foolish while the child crooned in pleasure. It sounded so familiar…peaceful…

Words came.

_Hush now…my baby…_

* * *

The hanyou once again twitched in his sleep and whimpered, a hand clutching at thin air. Susumu Hideaki laid a soothing palm on his head and started to gently pet Inuyasha's ear. The pup relaxed. Only for a moment. His nightmare escalated, his body tensed and writhed.

He couldn't help him.

"It's okay, child. I'm here. Nothing can get you." Such repetitive words. Time felt as if it had turned backwards. But Inuyasha was no child now.

Light seeped out of the crevice.

Morning. Finally.

Hideaki touched the makeshift bandage covering around the wound Inuyasha had accidentally slashed into his side. He sighed.

The nightmares were soon going to end.

And a reunion would be properly held…if only it wasn't one-sided.

* * *


	11. Revealed Power

**A.N: **This is my last few days of school and then it's SUMMER! Be ready for more updates!

Sorry this took so long (I had FINALS to study for)...and that it isn't the longest chapter ever (not in my standards anyway) but hopefully it won't bore any of you.

BTW, question. I'm not promising any changes to my behavior but I am curious. Do you guys like these long chapters (that take awhile to write) or do you prefer short, quick updates?

Just wondering.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Stolen Precious**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The darkness was in battle. And no matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha couldn't help his friend. He was caught in the middle, being pushed and pulled, and torn in two. Both his friend darkness, and _them, _were filling his head with images and sounds.

Darkness was showing him broken visions, like shattered glass, of Royal Youkai running with blood pooling from his side, of a child trembling and sobbing, hiding in the shadows of bushes, Hideaki lifting those bushes and beckoning the child to come out, holding him close as the child fought and fought in terror. And the darkness showed him the child surrendering, tears in Susumu's eyes. Royal Youkai was shown again, yelling in rage and cutting down trees. The words were unidentifiable. Inuyasha couldn't hear what he was saying because…

_They_ were slamming the inside of his head with screams: **_You're not wanted! We hate you half-breed! Your parents were a disgrace! They're rotting in hell! Go join them!_**

Pitchforks and fire, flames, flames…burning soft flesh…rocks and glass thrown through the air: _they_ wouldn't stop. His friend darkness wouldn't stop.

He was going to lose his mind. Right through the cracks of their war, his mind would drip into oblivion. _Stop it! Stop it! STOP!_

With a resounding bang, things did just that. Stopped. And he wasn't floating in the black abyss of his subconscious.

He was at the hut; the one he had sleep walked right out of. There was Kagome snoozing with Shippo hugged to her chest, Miroku against the far wall, Sango leaning against his shoulder, and Kirara on her lap. They didn't know yet that he was gone.

Shizuka was no where to be found.

Hot breath skimmed past the flesh of his neck and Inuyasha went rock still. He had never…_felt_ in these dreams. There was the illusion of it, brought on by the memories of how his mind was supposed to perceive things like heat and cold. But never…like that…

"_**Little Hanyou…"**_

Inuyasha licked his lips and turned. Where was darkness? Did it lose? For there was Shizuka, breathing heavily, saliva dribbling down her wrinkled chin…except it wasn't _really_ her. Her eyes were completely empty, void of all color, like something had poked a hole in the iris and drained it all out. The thin, dainty veins scribbled an ugly red pattern along the white.

She was holding a knife. The one he had used that morning; the one from Kagome's giant, yellow bag. It hung loosely in her paper leaned hands.

"_**You were saved…but they are not. They will die."**_

Inuyasha, amazed at himself, remained calm. _"Saved?"_

Spit curled past her lips, rolling down to the ground as a gleaming gossamer thread. **_"You left too soon. You were to die but it saved you and made you leave. But they are here and they will die. I will kill them." _**

_Their _words were not so elegant in this form and Inuyasha knew why. It was tiring to control a person; their mind was a different matter, but their body…with it's complicated array of ligaments and tendons and bone and systems, to block a person's will and move the limbs was an exhausting endeavor. _They_ could barely form coherent sentences, especially after that brawl with his friend darkness.

_The darkness had me sleep walk. I literally was running from danger. _

"_**I will make you come back. I could not do it before. Not now. But this will work. They will die." **_

Inuyasha glared. _"I won't let you hurt them." _There was a buzzing thrum in his fingers…at his side.

"**_She is weak. But she can hurt. You should run." _**Shizuka…_they_…smiled, an ugly and distorted look. She took one shuffle forward, as if her feet were made of lead, and jarringly lifted her hands. _They_ were heading straight for Kagome.

"_**Run…little hanyou."**_

_Hurry. _The darkness had wanted him to see this. It pushed him into wakefulness with such a thrust that he nearly did a head on roll.

"Hurry!" Inuyasha looked left and right, confused as to why he was in a stone room. His back ached in reminder of the stone floor. Garbled memories came back to him and a warm palm was placed on his shoulder.

Susumu, light circles under his eyes—_he didn't sleep--, _asked with concern. "Are you alright? You've been having nightmares all night long."

Inuyasha rubbed his fingers through his hair and at that moment, since he was still covered in now dry mud, he wished desperately for a bath. _HURRY!_ Inuyasha went to his feet and immediately grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga. The thrum turned into a vibration that dug deep into his fingers.

"I got to go. They're in danger. If I don't get there now, _they're_ going to kill them." Hideaki seemed taken aback, but in a surprising millisecond he nodded and came to his feet, shouldering his pack and lifting his hood over his head. The fire was already out since the sunlight from outside was slowly heating the room.

"I'm coming."

Inuyasha, feeling frightfully calm still, said in clipped, harsh tones. "We don't have much time." And with that, he ran to the crevice, sucked in a breath, and ignored his—_claustrophobia—_reaction to the closeness as best as he could. Once he was out, Inuyasha didn't even wait for Susumu. He sniffed the air, found a light trail, and sprinted with all he could muster. Hideaki quickly caught up. The pace went faster.

_Hurry. _

_**Little hanyou. **_

* * *

A sixth sense awoke and nudged Kirara's sleeping mind, quickly arousing her to reality. The little neko went completely still and sniffed the air. There was no scent of a demon or fire; anything that could harm them. But her demon blood was on high alert and it would not allow her to fall back asleep.

Her ears perked by the creaking of wood. Kirara sprang up and bore her fangs, her fur standing on end. Her master and companions remained dozing.

The woman was sick. Her blank eyes made Kirara's hackles rise ever higher. Shizuka stiffly walked forward and lifted the gleaming butcher knife over Kagome's relaxed body; the teen's abdomen completely exposed and vulnerable.

Kirara knew she could not transform into such a tiny space. The flames that erupted from her inner core would burn down the hut and everyone in it. So she emitted a high pitched and disturbing yowl and jumped at the old woman's neck.

Sango was the first who sprang into action, the instincts of being a taijiya well carved into her being. She took one glance at the old woman, who was not even paying attention to Kirara's fangs sunk into the side of her neck, and the knife glistening in the morning sun; kicked Miroku's side and ran over to apprehend the insane grandma.

Sango grabbed Shizuka's wrist and twisted it so the knife clattered to the floor and then she pulled the woman's arms behind her back, struggling all the way against Shizuka's surprising strength. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo (finally awake) looked on at this battle with stunned fright.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome cried.

"What the heck is going on?" Shippo snuggled closer to Kagome's side. The old woman's blank white eyes were giving him the creeps.

Shizuka was howling like a wounded animal, saliva flying. Sango could feel the woman's shoulders stretching and popping. If she kept on struggling, something would either break or become dislocated eventually. "Miroku!" The taijiya growled, "I could use some help!"

The monk, so shocked by this change of behavior in the woman, jerked and turned a bit red. "Oh! Yes, of course." He didn't want to hurt the old girl but what else could he do. Miroku took his staff and whacked Shizuka on the head. She fell in a heap on the floor.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled disapprovingly.

Sango rubbed her aching hands, panting, "Not what I would have done…but thank you."

Miroku didn't listen to either of them. He knelt down by Shizuka and checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief to know he hadn't killed her. He leaned back on his haunches, "What just transpired here?"

"Shizuka-san was trying to kill Kagome." Kagome stiffened by Sango's blunt words.

"Wh-What?"

"But why would she do such a thing? We are strangers to her." Miroku rubbed his eyes, finding this too much in the morning.

"I'm not sure but perhaps we should tie her up. If she wakes up and…" Sango trailed off, her intention hanging heavy in the air. Kagome felt a knot in her throat, remembering how kind the woman had been the night before.

"No! We can't tie her up. That's…barbaric…sh-she's just an old woman."

"Who tried to kill you, Kagome-Chan." Kagome flinched, resting her hands atop her stomach.

"But why?"

Miroku grunted at her whisper and dug through the teen's book bag, pulling out a roll of rope (courtesy of the wonderfully prepared Mrs. Higurashi). Kagome wanted to protest but when she glanced over at the knife lying innocently on the ground…she closed her mouth. Miroku began to gently roll Shizuka on her stomach when she groaned and rubbed her skull.

Sango lowered, ready to lunge, and Miroku grabbed his staff. Everyone relaxed, however, when the woman opened her eyes and they were greeted with brightly filled brown orbs, hazed with pain and confusion. "M-monk-Sama? Wh-what…what is going on? I have a terrible…headache." She grimaced.

"Do you not remember, Shizuka-San?" Miroku kept his tone light, trying to hide his suspicion and judgment. The old woman frowned and sat up, swaying slightly.

"Remember what? I was sleeping…wasn't I? Did something happen?" There was a small sigh that flittered across the room. Sango noticed Kagome scoot the knife under her sleeping bag.

"No! No. Everything's fine! _Right_, guys?" Kagome smiled that smile which said: '_you better agree with me or doom will befall you'. _Of course everyone agreed and grinned enthusiastically. Shizuka glanced to everyone's faces with wary questioning.

Sango kneeled down, "Here, Shizuka-San let me help you up." She put a hand under the woman's arm and pulled her to a comfortable sitting position.

"My dears, why is my head hurting so terribly?" Shizuka thanked the taijiya and continued to softly finger the rising bump.

Kagome quickly jumped in, "You were having a nightmare, Shizuka-San! A-and you hit your head. Yeah…yeah, you looked really scared. Do you feel okay? How about I make you some tea?"

Shizuka blinked dazedly, "A…nightmare? Uh…yes, I do believe I was having a nightmare but for the life of me I cannot remember it. I hope I was not the one who awakened you all. Especially you Shippo-Kun, a child needs a full night of sleep." Shippo refrained from stiffening as she patted his head.

"Don't worry, Shizuka-San. We're used to getting up early." Sango glanced pointedly at Miroku. The monk cleared his throat.

"Yes, well…um…let us have some brea—where's Inuyasha?" He straightened, panic blossoming.

"He's not here!"

"Where in the hell could he have gone?"

"Did anyone hear him at all? See him?"

"Inuyasha!"

Shizuka kneaded her pounding temples, growing more confused by everyone's fearful expressions. "Children, sit down. I am sure a formidable hanyou like Inuyasha can take care of himself. Perhaps he needed to relive himself or get some fresh air. It seems the storm has ended. Really, why do all seem so frightened?"

Kagome wrung her hands, feeling the need to chuckle by this behavior. Never before had they worried about Inuyasha's random disappearances. Of course…that had been before…"Yes, yes, I know…uh, we know. It's just..."

"Inuyasha has been ill."

Sango quickly took the reins of the monk's excuse, "Yes. Inuyasha shouldn't be out by himself right now, in case he gets sick again."

Shizuka nodded, though her eyes were doubtful, "Well then, we should go find him. We don't want the poor boy to jeopardize his health, now do we?" She stood up.

"Oh no, Shizuka-San! Please, allow us to go get him. He's our companion, there's no need to get yourself sick out in the cold. Please, stay here!" The woman beat off Kagome's hands.

"Nonsense. An old bag like me should get some exercise once in awhile. Come on, children, let us go." She picked up a cane resting against the wall and hobbled out of the hut. The group cagily followed.

Outside, Miroku knelt down to a trail leading out of the village. "This must be Inuyasha's. But—"

"It doesn't look like he was walking…more like…crawling." Sango tapped her chin. "Why would he be crawling?"

"There's no blood. He's not injured."

"Good heavens, children! Do you believe he was dragged out of my home by a demon or something?" By the monk and taijiya's grave looks, Shizuka shivered.

Kagome walked up with Shippo hugged close to her belly, "It looks…panicky, like he was terrified."

"Whatever the reason, he headed out to the forest." Miroku stood up and dusted off his hands.

"The tracks are nearly dried. It must have been hours ago. We better get going, before he _does_ get injured." Sango shouldered her boomerang and headed in the track's direction.

She made it two steps when a burst of air and leaves and debris erupted from the tree's canopy. Mud splashed and the earth vibrated; a whirlwind dwindled down to reveal two dirtied forms. Only one was recognized, with great relief. "Inuyasha!" While the other stranger, features encased in shadow by a cloak, forced them to go into defensive stances.

Kagome, Shippo on her shoulder, bow cocked, cried out, "Inuyasha! Where were you?"

Inuyasha didn't look her way; his gaze was dead locked on something behind her. "Put down your weapons. Get back."

Miroku took a hesitant step forward, staring at the robed stranger, "Who is your friend, Inuyasha?"

The stranger did a small bow, "I am afraid proper greetings will have to be done on a later note. At the moment, you are all in grave danger."

"By what?" Sango slowly lowered her weapon.

"By her." Inuyasha pointed at Shizuka. She jumped and put a startled finger to her chest, mouthing out, '_me?'_

Kagome forced a laugh, "Shizuka-San? What are you talking about Inuyasha? She…um…she's no threat to us." _Tried to kill me…_

Inuyasha walked towards the old woman, unsheathing his sword, "Get back, Kagome. All of you." Shizuka hugged herself and swept glances to everyone, silently begging for answers or safety.

"Inuyasha, you can't." Kagome reached out when he stalked past and gripped his sleeve. He stopped and turned to her. It was a blast from the past. The Inuyasha she knew, the one she had first met, with harsh cheekbones and cold, cold eyes, an aura of danger rising from his very skin; he pulled away from her weakening hold. "Inuyasha…" She said lamely. He resumed his stealthy walk and Kagome envisioned a wolf stalking its prey, blood flowing from its chomps.

"Inuyasha, you can't hurt her. This is ridiculous! _Stop_!" Miroku, when the hanyou did nothing in acknowledgment, ran and blocked his path. "What is wrong with you, Inuyasha? Where did you go? Why in Kami-Sama's name are you trying to hurt Shizuka-San?"

"That's not her." His voice was chillingly emotionless. Too much so…like…_Lord Sesshomaru's…_He kept his eyes locked on Shizuka's trembling body, her face paling with rising fear. Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga, high above his head, "Get back. _Now_."

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha, no." The stranger was all of a sudden at his side, pulling down his sword arm, tightening his fingers around Inuyasha's wrist in command. "I don't understand what you are doing. You can't kill this woman. Explain to me, boy. Why are you doing this?"

Red was flowing in the edges of Inuyasha's eye sockets. He gritted his teeth and tried to get the stranger to release him. The stranger didn't let go. "Get off! You don't get it! That's not her. _That's not her! **Let go!"**_

"Monk-Sama? What is happening?" Shizuka held her head, feeling suddenly nauseous.

Purple stripes ripped down Inuyasha's cheeks and his pupils dilated as his struggles intensified, "Let go! LET GO! That's not her! It's—"

There was a crack, then sloshing dirt, the sound of choking bile, but before anyone could turn and investigate these unsettling sounds, Inuyasha was suddenly on the ground, Shizuka's wiry fingers wrapped around his throat.

"**_YOU WILL DIE, HANYOU!"_**

Her eyes weren't white this time. Dark sludge filled her eyeballs and blood leaked from her tear ducts, from her nostrils, from her ears; her tongue flapped madly from her pale lips and the whole time she was screaming, "**_YOU WILL DIE! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL DIE!" _**Her voice wasn't the sweet old shaky grandma anymore. It was deep, sinister…alien…and _loud_, like a megaphone had been transplanted into her voice box.

Kagome screamed.

_What was happening?_

Inuyasha's claws dug through her velvet paper skin and the smell of her old hag blood was making his stomach flop; he couldn't make her let go! How could she be this strong? His windpipe was shrinking and he could hear, rather than feel, the small bones in his neck cracking. Inuyasha gargled out growls, rage and terror—_them. Them. That's them staring at me. Screaming—_concocting a doped-like reaction in his system.

A tiny voice was whispering, over and over: _you can kill her. You should. It would be easy. Her body would cut so quickly. _The rage grew. He couldn't die now! What a stupid way to go, being strangled by an….old…wench…like…_HER_! Inuyasha, oxygen-deprived, instinctually driven, punched Shizuka with all his might, reveling in the satisfactory crunch coming from her shattered jaw.

Her hands loosened and Inuyasha kicked her off…or was it Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Susumu working together to pull her off? Either way, he was free and Inuyasha was blood thirsty, the demon inside him out and ready, the Tetsusaiga lying forgotten in the mud.

"You…YOU!—_you stole everything!_" Inuyasha launched forward and rammed his fist into Shizuka's stomach. She flew back and did a double skip before slowing to a stop.

"Inuyasha!"

"Someone get Tetsusaiga!"

"Holy shit, was that really _them?"_

"We have to stop him! She's being controlled!"

Inuyasha paid no heed to the whistling voices rising and falling in his ears. He was pissed. And not quite understanding why: was it because he had nearly been strangled by an old woman? Or that _they_ were here and _they _were going to pay for ruining his life!

Something akin to surprise and amusement sprinkled with the rage coursing in his body when Shizuka/_they_ struggled to her/_their_ feetShe_/they_ cast him a permanent smile, bone chips and fragments sticking out of her chin. _They_ were still yearning for a fight.

He was glad to start one.

But Susumu Hideaki wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and flipped him to the ground before he could. Hideaki kicked him in the stomach when he struggled, leaving him gasping for breath. "No more, Inuyasha! _Stop it." _He forcibly pulled Inuyasha's fingers around the hilt of Tetsusaiga and the red was whipped away.

"Hi-Hide…_they_…" Betrayal and pleading was emerging from the fury.

Hideaki nodded, "I'll take care of it." Susumu turned to Shizuka, positioning himself so that he blocked Inuyasha from view. A deadly glare pointed at the possessed woman.

"Who are you?"

_They_, grinning, now always grinning, moved Shizuka's broken mouth. Incomprehensible burbles spewed out, along with green and dark red goop. _They_ forced her to wipe it off, hold her jaws together and then _they_ tried again: **_"Mu…st…die..." _**Shizuka shook with jagged laughter.

Susumu noticed Inuyasha stiffen.

_They_ spoke within the hanyou's mind.

_**You made it in time. **_

_**You saved them. **_

_**Now I will show you my power. **_

_**You will be mine. **_

_**I will destroy you little hanyou. **_

_**Inside…**_

_**And out. **_

Inuyasha pushed himself up, trying to hurry, panic spurting: he didn't know what _they_ meant. But it wasn't…good…

Shizuka was seizing standing up. Instead of white foam, blood gushed from her mouth, her body was contorting in unmanageable angles, and her eyes were rolling and rolling, now brown, now Shizuka's, rolling and…stopped. She fell in a heap. Things grew silent.

Inuyasha gasped in one breath.

And then threw up.

* * *

"We need to inform someone. Find out if she has any family." Miroku looked away, not able to stomach watching Kagome bandage Shizuka's splintered jawbone. Her head rolled aimlessly and her breathing coming from her nose sounded like a dying whistle. She had been unconscious for an hour now, limp as a rag when they carted her inside.

It was miracle she was even alive.

"Sango and Shippo went to ask the villagers. It's…it'll be hard to explain if she does have any family." Kagome finished the wrappings and washed her hands in a basin of water, not able to control her fingers' trembling.

There was silence besides Shizuka's whistling exhales.

It was such a tiny town, really. Besides Shizuka's, there were only about five or so huts; incredibly small, a poor suburbia; the questioning wouldn't take long.

Kagome coughed lightly, "It's amazing we found Susumu-San already, isn't it?"

"Yes. It seems Fate was on our side. At least for a time." Miroku replied with a breathy chuckle. "But I still don't know…if we should trust him."

Kagome nodded, "We don't even know how Inuyasha and he know each other. I'd like it if someone could just explain everything to me."

The monk smirked, "Inuyasha must feel the same way." Kagome blushed. Miroku sobered. "There is a part of me that is wary of this Hideaki Susumu, but at the same time…there's something about him…."

"How he acts around Inuyasha."

"Yes. A part of me wishes to trust him."

"Then let's trust him for now. Inuyasha may not be…the same right now but I've learned that his instincts about people are hardly ever wrong. He seems so relaxed around Susumu-San, as if he's known him forever."

Miroku whispered, "Perhaps he does. Or did."

Kagome rose and placed a cool towel on Shizuka's head, wanting to comment on what had happened earlier, but shuddering by the taboo surrounding the topic. She decided to bring it up later, after she could wrap her mind around it, after time nullified the terror…if it ever could. "Where's Inuyasha and Susumu-San now?"

"Inuyasha…is…shaken. I saw him walk to the forest, probably to be alone for awhile. Susumu-San however, I believe he went in the opposite direction for whatever reason, saying he needed to make certain of something." Miroku shrugged, stoking the fire. "I don't know. I can't seem to wake up. Things are growing so more confusing."

Kagome mumbled an agreement. She wanted to go to Inuyasha. She understood that…this had affected him, it had affected them all. _They_ had more power than first considered. Fear was lazily churning in her breast. But she didn't want him to be alone. She needed to comfort him.

"Go to Inuyasha, Kagome. He won't like it, but he needs surveillance. We…we need to watch for any changes." _Could **they** do what had happened to Shizuka…to him too? _Kagome seconded his thoughts within her mind. Miroku caught her eye and grinned, "Besides…he needs you. Now more than ever."

Heat flared to her face but she didn't object. Even though it was the complete opposite; _she_ needed _him_. She hadn't argued with him for days. Hadn't sat him. The pain now seen so clearly in his eyes, the loneliness…she felt like a cad, but Kagome missed the old Inuyasha. Missed his arrogance and strength; it was still there, Inuyasha wasn't gone. But he wasn't the same either. She had to bring him back.

Kagome picked up her book bag, bow and arrows, and walked out the door without a word.

* * *

Out in the forest, with the huts no longer visible, Susumu Hideaki sniffed the air and closed his eyes, straining his ears for any far off sound. But he did not detect Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps he had changed directions. Or perhaps he had merely been distracted, forced to slow down. Whatever which, Hideaki was relieved to find that the perimeter was secure, so to speak.

_The question is…for how long? _

He would need to speak to Inuyasha about his older brother, less anything drastic should happen.

* * *

The head ache was back. When the shock wore off and he was able to stand up without vomiting, the mini pricks of pain drove up his scalp nice and slow, soon gaining momentum and intensity. Now he was leaning, slumped, against a tree, groaning as he uncomfortably took off his mud caked hakama. His skin was crawling and smelling his own stench wasn't helping his head, so here he was at a river, ready to take a much needed bath.

Inuyasha stripped and dove into the water before he hesitated with thinking about the cold. The low temperature hit him hard, tensing his muscles and forcing him to break the surface with a gasp. He began taking small laps, diving and paddling and kicking, trying to warm up his muscles. Numbness came first and tiredness soon afterwards. The water hadn't helped his migraine at all. It was growing steadily worse.

Inuyasha floated over to a collection of rocks positioned into a makeshift, underwater chair, and laid against it. He laid his cool palm over his forehead. His demonic blood, in reaction to the freezing water, was pumping quick, giving a surreal unnatural warmth beneath his skin.

Inuyasha moaned and sank under the water, flashes of Shizuka coming and going. His stomach flopped and he gagged on remembrance of the blood and the shaking and the rolling, rolling—**_I will destroy you little hanyou—_**Inuyasha flipped over and coughed. Nothing came out except spittle. He took a small sip of water to ease his sore throat.

_**You will be mine. **_

It was rising. The pain in his head had increased ten fold in just a matter of seconds. His world tilted and spun, being bent and pulled in every direction.

There were footsteps. He raised his head. There was a small, embarrassed shriek. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" _Kagome's blushing face became two, then four, then one again. He laid down his head. When did she get here? What…

It exploded.

_Inuyasha!_

_It has happened once before…_

_Inuyasha, wake up!_

_**This is just the beginning. **_

_Oh my God, Inuyasha please, what's wrong?_

_Speak, damn you!_

_Somebody, help, please!_

_I don't need you. I don't need anyone!_

_**It was because of you!**_

_It was my fault…_

_Inuyasha! _Inuyasha! "Inuyasha, please, come on, wake up. Please."

The voice and sounds and images, they finally started to recede and Inuyasha was left with utter relief as the pain in his head vanished. He became aware of quiet sobbing and two warm hands shaking his shoulders. The hanyou hesitantly opened his eyes, confused to find Kagome hovering over him.

"Oi…Kagome…" The girl gasped and wiped her eyes furiously.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, you're okay! Oh my Go—I thought you died or—what the heck happened—you big baka, tell me right now! You had me so worried! Please…I was so worried." Kagome crumpled and covered her face, her shoulders trembling. "You just suddenly f-fell and sank into the water like a stone. A-and I had to pull you out, but you weren't breathing and you were shaking and, and I didn't know what to do. _Why did you do that?_"

Inuyasha frowned by her sudden angry outburst. "Do what? I was taking a…a…" His eyes widened. "Y-you pulled me _out?" _It was then that he realized he was lying on grass. Inuyasha sprang to a sitting position. His face grew warm when he saw that he was covered with only some fluffy, white material. Inuyasha was feeling nauseas again.

Kagome was bright red as well. "I'm sorry b-but…it wasn't like…I didn't look, I swear! It's just, you were sinking and…I had to do mouth-to-mouth…and I swear to you, I didn't look!" She squeezed her eyes shut and held her face in mortified embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha gulped and cautiously backed away, rising to his feet. "Okay, just…s-stay there, okay…I'm going to grab my clothes…and you better not open you eyes!"

Kagome shrieked, "I am _not_ going to open my eyes! Just hurry up!"

Inuyasha did just that, pulling on his pants so fast that he nearly got a burn. He coughed awkwardly, "O-okay, you can open your eyes now."

Kagome shook her head, "Nuh-uh, no way, not going to, you can't make me!"

Inuyasha scoffed and yanked away her hands, "I said it was fine! Now…why in the world were you doing out here? Spying on me or something?"

Her dismayed expression turned to anger as quick as a flash. "Spying? Who do you think I am? A pervert or something_! I'm not Miroku_."

"Could have fooled me." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome practically growled, "Oh is that the thanks I get for saving your life? What, did you forget how to swim too, baka?"

"Swi—what are you talking about? I can swim just fine! And I didn't need saving. I was taking a _bath_!"

"Yeah—well—could have fooled me!"

The two teens were left panting and red faced, along with a little stunned. One opened their mouth to add something else but quickly closed it; the other repeated the pattern. Inuyasha and Kagome leaned back from each other, blinking owlishly.

"Um…"Inuyasha swallowed. "We did that a lot huh?"

Kagome nodded, "You mean fight? Yeah, yeah that happened a lot."

There was a pause and then Inuyasha chuckled. "It was kind of fun. You look real funny when you're angry." He laughed.

Kagome pouted and slowly smiled. "Yeah, well, you're not so handsome yourself, with you spitting everywhere."

"Spitting? I don't spit."

"Yeah you do."

"Do not."

"Do—okay, stop it." Kagome held up a hand, smirking.

The amusement died down.

"What happened to me?" Inuyasha whispered after a short lull of time. Kagome hesitated, then told him.

How she had walked in, embarrassed to find him bathing—though she didn't see anything, she swore!—and he had looked at her pale, sweating, and dull-eyed. How he had suddenly went limp and slipped into the water. She told him about how he was under the water for about a minute before she finally dived in and pulled him out. How he had been trembling, blue, and no longer breathing. And then she told him about her doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and then he finally waking up.

Inuyasha was feeling warm in the face again and he half-consciously touched his lips. His hand quickly darted back down to his lap. "I…I guess I should thank you."

"You've saved me more than I can count. It doesn't matter." Kagome grabbed another white, fluffy towel from her bag and started to wring out her hair. Shivers traveled up and down her ligaments. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I had a head ache and…" Inuyasha stopped, not knowing how to explain the knowing, the voices…the overwhelming emotions…fear… "I guess I…"

"It's alright." She remembered seeing him being sick earlier. He had probably still been in shock and had passed out or something. Or maybe it had been the water; it was like negative fifty in there! Kagome's teeth started chattering. "Shizuka's sleeping by the way. I think she'll be okay."

"No. She's not." Inuyasha said monotone and low. Kagome was startled.

"What do you mean? She's alive isn't she?"

Inuyasha turned to her and something in his eyes spooked the miko. "Her body is. But her mind is gone. _They _destroyed her. Inside…and out." Emotion leaked back into his eyes. "She's as good as dead." He got ready to stand up but was stopped by Kagome's hand wrapping around his.

Inuyasha's mouth went dry by the look of her wet hair hanging in strands around her shoulders. He cut off his thoughts before they went any farther. Kagome was feeling nervous and giddy by how close she was getting to his muscled tan chest, but she didn't take back her hand.

_They…_destroying Shizuka inside and out. And _they_ could do the same to…

Before she knew it, her hand was trailing down his cheek and pulling back a stray hair clinging to his skin. "I won't leave you." What could she say? That everything would be alright? No, the only honest words of comfort she could find were those.

"I won't leave you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, seeming almost in pain. "Yeah…"

_Please keep that promise. _

"Yeah…"

* * *

Back at the hut, Miroku stiffened by the disturbing sound of a last breath. It whistled out long and wispy.

Shizuka was dead before lunchtime.

* * *

**A.N: **Oo, scary. I didn't really like Shizuka all that much. Anywhoo, man, what to do for the next chappie? Guess I better get brain-storming. Ja ne! 


	12. What will you choose?

**AN: **I know it's short, please forgive me. But I wanted to update this one ASAP. It's been a LOOONG wait and besides, I still need to decide how this story will play out in the upcoming installments. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Stolen Precious**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_"Something to protect…"_

Sand was beneath his feet and the wild hiss of the ocean warned his ears; it was a dangerous animal, waiting to attack, promising destruction. He ignored nature's rising intonation and looked for his father. He knew he would be here.

He had had this dream before.

But his father was missing. He was not looking up at the moon, questioning his son, transforming into his true demon form as globs of blood leaked down his side.

No, but someone had taken his place.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, pondering why he felt no sense of danger.

"Why am I here?"

The stranger up on the hill didn't look his way. He had a smaller build than Sesshomaru's father, lacking in any sort of armor, and he was possessed of a different aura, an aura that was as unpredictable and feral as the sea.

"Who are you?" Again there was no answer. Sesshomaru felt no irritation. He was calm. There was time. He would wait.

The stranger finally turned, his face veiled in black, and the full moon behind him outlined him in an ethereal glow. Sesshomaru still did not sense anything wrong. His hands remained motionless at his sides. The stranger stilled and his head lowered in a position of mourning, his glistening white hair pooling down his shoulders.

_"If I died…would you cry?"_

The voice was not of his father's any longer. It spoke slow and throatily, continuing on without Sesshomaru's reply.

_"If my blood fell…would you try to stop it?"_

The stranger kept his head down, his stance slumped and fatigued, as he walked towards Sesshomaru down from the hill.

"_If I was broken…" _Sesshomaru remained in place, his body frozen but his instincts beginning to strain. The ocean's waves struck up at the hill, clawing at the sand, trying to get at them, to swallow them both up whole. The stranger and him ignored the sea. The stranger had stopped a few feet in front of Sesshomaru and the demon could not tear his eyes away. He waited, teetering, for the next words.

"_Sesshomaru…" _The stranger's voice cracked on his name, pleading. He lifted his head and the shadows gradually receded. _"If I was broken…would you help me?"_

Why was his chest hurting?

"_Would you turn away?" _Water dripped from Inuyasha's chin, leaking from his brow and down his cheeks. His eyes held no despair, though his voice sounded grief stricken, but were instead filled with simple questioning, a curiosity. "_Would you watch me bleed, my brother? Would you laugh as I lay dying?"_

The sea howled and reached up to the heavens, about to crash down. It's cries filled his ears and pounded Sesshomaru's skull but he couldn't move, he still couldn't move…

"_Sesshomaru, my brother…"_ Inuyasha lifted his hand, holding it out to him, not begging but still questioning, still an innocent curiosity. Yet his answer, Sesshomaru understood within this realm of a nightmare, would determine everything. _"What would you do?"_

The water pooling down Inuyasha's body turned to blood, staining his outstretched hand, dribbling to the sand and somehow making it to the ocean, quenching its distasteful hunger. Its roars only grew louder, demanding more.

_"What would you do, my brother?"_

The dream ended. It always ended the same way; Inuyasha's questioning eyes and extended palm, his blood draining away and feeding nature's beast, and his quaking whisper…

_"What would you do?"_

This would repeat over and over before things would go black. Sesshomaru would stiffen back into reality, his heart galloping, and his ears still filled with the sea's eerie scream.

_My brother…_

* * *

"Why are you here?"

The question was repeated. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

It was dangerous to daydream, to ponder so deeply. But that dream, it had been plaguing him for nights on end, finding its way into his thoughts even after the sun had risen. He couldn't push it away into the dark recesses of his mind. Ever since—_the seizure_—Inuyasha had run off…it continued.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" The demon heard the voice, he didn't wish to ignore it, but he was still in the dream's clutches, forcing him to remember, to come up with a decision.

_"What would you do?"_

The owner of the voice was walking closer to him, stalking around him, observing him, "Lord Sesshomaru, are you even listening?"

"Why would I need to listen to a traitor such as yourself?" He slowly was gaining control and managed to focus his eyes on the one speaking. Sesshomaru disregarded the man's earlier words and continued instead with his own. "I thought you had perished…Susumu."

Susumu Hideaki, though far in years now, still had an appearance of strength and fortitude. There was still fight in those bones. The man, though not brandishing a weapon, walked with his biceps tense, anticipating whatever might come. He had had experience with this one, with this formidable and dangerous older brother of Inuyasha.

"I am very much alive, my Lord, as you can tell." He was as tall as Sesshomaru and met him nose-to-nose, without backing down or even blinking. _Annoying pest, _he spoke with such formality and etiquette yet there was mocking disdain forever present in those eyes.

"Yes, a pity."

Hideaki smirked. "Is there business you need to attend to within this human village, Lord Sesshomaru? You are far away from home and I do recall that humans are rather meaningless to you."

"You know very well why I am here."

"Is that so?" His face hardened and his tone flattened, having had enough with flattery, "I will not allow you to pass, my Lord."

"You are no threat to me." _Insolent mutt._

"Perhaps not but we shall see, won't we?" Hideaki lowered down into an attack position.

Sesshomaru glowered, growing uncharacteristically impatient. It was a good choice to leave Rin and Jakken behind with Ah-Un. It appeared that he would need to get what he wanted by force. Of course, the demon admitted secretly, he wasn't entirely certain of what he was seeking.

_What will you do? What will you choose?_

There was a sudden hiss of wind, strangely out of place in this atmosphere of silence, and both demons tensed. They were being interrupted and neither of them appreciated it.

Inuyasha hopped down from the trees.

Sesshomaru arched one brow fleetingly, what a convenience. Susumu sighed in irritation and straightened out of attack mode. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha eyed the two and calmly stuffed his arms into his haori sleeves, "The old woman is dead. We're leaving."

His voice was deadpan and his eyes were void and almost bored. It was abnormal to the hanyou Sesshomaru had known after the memory attack. Truthfully, it bothered the lord. _An old woman… _by Hideaki's flicker of emotion, though indefinable, this piece of information was a drastic turn of events. Apparently, their standoff was put on hold.

"I see…well, then…" Susumu glanced at the older demon and contemplated introducing the two. He had had no time to explain this wary relationship to Inuyasha.

Pointless. Inuyasha looked to his brother and gave a nod of acknowledgement, "Oi, Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

Hideaki folded his arms. _Well, well…_ he thought, stunned, _they have met and Inuyasha lived. Interesting. _

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He would not relay his reasons. And surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't push…for now. The hanyou rolled his eyes and turned back to Hideaki.

"There's no reason for us to stay here anymore. Are you coming or not?" This rudeness looked to be more of the Inuyasha prior to the attack and Sesshomaru found it interesting. The hanyou turned to his brother, "And what about you? You came here looking for me, didn't you?" No answer. "Well? What do you want?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, taking his own sweet time like usual. That really bothered Inuyasha. "Well! Make a decision!"

_What will you do? What will you choose?_

Sesshomaru's mouth went dry but there were no outward hints of what he was feeling. "What is the importance of the old woman you spoke of, Inuyasha?"

Like that, a cold shield covered Inuyasha's face. It was like looking at a mirror image, to Susumu's horror. "_They_ killed her." The hanyou spoke evenly, and Hideaki found it surprising how truthful he was being to Lord Sesshomaru. Something had happened between the two. Sesshomaru was somehow part of this now.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Hideaki had figured that he should be feeling a crackle of dangerous energy between the two, that of anger and animosity, but instead there was this aura of uneasiness and almost…embarrassment.

Inuyasha then, without a word, walked towards Sesshomaru. He slipped Tetsusaiga, still encased in its hilt, from the strap that held the weapon to his person. Sesshomaru's body tensed, unknowing of what Inuyasha was doing. The hanyou stopped a foot in front of him. His eyes were shadowed and still expressionless—no, there was a curiosity. _A curiosity. _Inuyasha held the hilt of Tetsusaiga to his brother, to his forgotten enemy.

The silence that followed was heavy. Susumu stared in shock. '_Inuyasha, what are you doing', _he wanted to hiss.

Sesshomaru didn't move. What had caused the half-breed to make such a rash decision? There had been absolutely no warning to this. His eyes flicked from the sword to Inuyasha's gaze, probing them, trying to make sense of what his intentions were.

He spoke slowly, testing the waters, "Do you know what you are doing?"

_What will you choose?_

Inuyasha remained impassive and quiet. He was waiting. Curious. He would not explain himself. The sword lingered in the air, right beneath Sesshomaru's nose.

The demon tested again. "I cannot wield it."

This provoked an answer. "You would find a way."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and still was left without an explanation from his little brother. His expression would relay nothing. At the back of his mind, a tingle of remembrance caused his abdomen to tighten. Visions of Inuyasha, blood pooling down his outstretched hand—_"Sesshomaru, my brother…"—_shown in his mind's eyes and his reality tilted sickenly.

This was something that he had always wanted. And Inuyasha was correct that, although he could not wield it, there were ways to get around the barrier. He would find one. But although this choice was not that of life and death, as perceived in his dream, Sesshomaru couldn't shake that it was, that his choice could alter everything.

Inuyasha waited. Susumu waited.

_What will you do?_

Sesshomaru lifted his hand.

Tetsusaiga sparked and burned his skin, sending shoots of pain up his nerve endings; Sesshomaru pushed the hilt down, to Inuyasha's side. He took his hand back, smoke hissing from his damaged flesh.

The brothers stared each other down. What would either one's reaction be?

Sesshomaru had declined Inuyasha's offer.

Slowly, a soft, soft smile graced the hanyou's face, breaking the dark mask. He put the sword back where it belonged. He had to admit, he had been worried back there. Inuyasha quickly became serious again. He wouldn't question his brother's decision and he wouldn't embarrass the demon by questioning. If he had his memories, maybe he would feel some mocking humor in this. Right now, all he was…was satisfied and utterly relieved.

"We're not sure where we're heading," he whispered. "Like you said, _they_ aren't a natural enemy. We can't hear it or see it or know when it'll attack, or **whom** _they_ will attack, next time." Inuyasha swallowed. _I'll be next. I have to be next. What would **they** be possibly waiting for? _

Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat. He jumped into the discussion, as if it was normal and had been going on the entire time. But inside, inside he was conflicted. Why that decision? What had he just done? No, it wasn't like he had somehow, subliminally, accepted his hanyou half-brother. He just denied a foolish offer. That was all. He hadn't accepted Inuyasha…but he had accepted to join him. Sesshomaru understood that, he was part of this now. It had been his decision.

"I know where the next destination shall be."

Not 'our destination', it would be 'the' and he would keep it as 'the'. He was only accompanying on this cockamamie journey with his despised kin, disgusting companions, and disloyal adoptive parent…because it was high time that the 'old Inuyasha' returned. He was itching to have Tokijin soaked in Inuyasha's blood. That was all. That was the reason.

Both Hideaki and Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Where?"

* * *

This wasn't something that Kagome thought she would ever experience.

She ate her sandwich, a make-yourself-quick-dinner, and thoughtfully looked around the fireside. Everyone was accounted for in the normal group, but now they had some strange additions.

"Kagome-Chan, could I have some more?" The teen blinked and quickly complied with a smile.

"Of course you can, Rin."

Yes, Rin. Jakken too. It wasn't like last time though, when they had shared a campsite before when that evil sword Sounga was terrorizing the planet. Sesshomaru was here as well, just hidden, not wishing to be seen in their midst. She really didn't know how far away he was from them, but she knew he was keeping a close-eye.

Inuyasha had given no answer to their questions. All he said was "Get some rest. We'll be getting up early in the morning." Rin had been giggling on his shoulders. He had seemed happy to have her there. The toad…not so much. He had been whacked on the head already a few times, by everyone it seemed. Hideaki had gotten one bop in there at some time.

Kagome switched her gaze to the hanyou's direction. He was murmuring with Susumu in low tones. It seemed to be an important and secretive conversation. They knew something the rest of them didn't. And it involved these new members who was sharing in their meal.

Kagome hated not being in on it! And she _deserved_ to be in on it! But, with a resigned sigh, patience was a virtue. She just hoped she could be better at practicing patience than she had been known to in the past.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, REALLY short. Gomen. But I have a favor to ask, please REVIEW! I need help for ideas. What can make this flow? How should I tie Myouga's warning , _them_, and Susumu together in this? I thought I had something but it's needs desperate tweaking. Please help! 


	13. The Door

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

*looks over the chapter*

*shruggs*

I missed you too.

**

* * *

**

**Stolen Precious**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

There was anxiety in the air and it was heavy on the lungs.

Two days had passed since their departure from the village where Shizuka died. A few conversations would be half-heartily attempted but it quickly died with the stifling, oppressive atmosphere. It was a relief to be out of the wretched village though. As expected, Shizuka had no family to speak of and it was discovered that in life she was actually quite recluse. The villagers took the tale sadly but in a manner of sadness that comes from sympathetic albeit unattached bystanders. Inuyasha and Susumu had not been around when the news was delivered in order to make their departure from the village as clean and hasty as possible. It would be better to have the townsfolk believer the poor woman died from a heart attack during the night then for them to grow suspicious of the beings with demon-blood in their veins.

Kagome and the other humans apologized extensively for having to leave but the towns people were not outwardly insulted and assured that the old woman's body would be taken care of; her soul properly sent off. Nonetheless, a few of them noticed the strange glances shot their way and Inuyasha could pick up whisperings of conspiracy theories on the wind.

They left in a hurry.

Kagome felt terribly for it but had uncharacteristically kept her mouth shut about her desire to be at the memorial service or to do anything else that would somehow relieve this guilt. Telling the story of a heart attack while the vision of blood gurgled out of Shizuka's eyes in her mind had not been an easy thing to do. However it was the knowledge that another attack could be on the way, and for the boy a few yards in front of her, which perpetuated Kagome forward with a false smile on her lips.

Inuyasha certainly worried her more. Not just for his future well-being but also because presently, he didn't seem to be holding up well. He hadn't eaten a thing since Shizuka's death. It was true that the memories were painfully fresh, the images still haunting their every move, but Kagome had a nipping feeling that a day or two of fasting would soon become longer. Inuyasha also wouldn't speak unless spoken to with a question that couldn't be answered with just a shrug or a movement of the head. And he wasn't sleeping, of what Kagome could see. Instead, every night after dinner, his plate cool and untouched, with everyone tucked in and starting to nod off, Inuyasha would walk off into the forest. Kagome once waited up for hours and he never returned. Before she had succumbed to slumber, Kagome's watch said Two. They were always woken up by him in the morning and another day's travel would begin.

It was almost like the days of memories, except with silence instead of arguments and there were certainly more members to the group.

Nothing had been said yet about their destination. Sesshomaru was leading them while in the shadows, that much was certain. And that was all.

Sure, it had been asked. But only once.

The morning after they had left the village, and Inuyasha held true to his promise that they would "be getting up early", the human members of the gang made their inquiries. With the sky still dark, firelight flickered bleakly on Inuyasha's features when he tried to come up with an answer.

He appeared to be in physical pain and Kagome felt an ache swell up inside her while watching him struggle. Everyone else noticed too. It had been the first real show of emotion on Inuyasha's face since before he had vomited at the sight of the old woman's demise. And it would be the last.

The hanyou's lower lip was gnawed on between his teeth and a bead of blood welled up on the fragile flesh. Susumu met his almost pleading glance and shrugged to his unvoiced question. It was the kind of shrug Kagome was accustomed to seeing her mother do; the parental 'it's-up-to-you' shrugs. Inuyasha then had wearily exhaled and licked his lips, thankfully wiping away the wound he had caused.

"Just get ready to go, please. I…I don't want to talk about it right now." His voice had been hoarse and threatened to crack under some pressure the group could feel but couldn't understand.

Shippo had been the only brave or perhaps dim-witted one, to voice out a timid: "But--!"

Inuyasha's expression then had congealed their resolve to never bring it up again. The fierceness of it, of anger and a desperate beg to accept the condition and move on, oh please, had been so terrible and so real that their tongues were paralyzed to the rim of their teeth. Never had such a thing been showed on that face before. And really, they didn't want to see it again. The vulnerability of it, the desperation, was somehow worse and more uncomfortable to look at then the blatant fear he had expressed after the initial full-blown amnesia.

And so, here they walked, unknowing of where they would end up.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's rigid back as he, once again, rubbed his temples.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Susumu asked in a low tone.

Inuyasha grunted, massaging the constant throb in his brain. "It's just a headache."

Susumu was visibly concerned for it wasn't normal for demons, or hanyous alike, to get migraines but he changed the subject instead of questioning more. However, it did remind him eerily of when the boy was a youngster. His words were ominous. "We are almost there."

"Yeah." Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. "Will they be alright?"

Susumu looked over his shoulder at the gaggle of humans trotting behind them. "Sesshomaru said it was a human village. They should be fine. They can even help us search for information while we are there. And if nothing turns up, staying in the village should be okay while we head out into the more…dangerous territory."

Inuyasha sighed, nodding absent-mindedly. "How much longer?"

Both of them stopped when a sudden flash of wind swirled through the area. Sesshomaru was suddenly in the middle of their path, eyes stoned set. Inuyasha scowled, patting back a burst of pain that flared up from the wind's noise. _Pansy show-off. _

"We are here." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his demon brother, simply not happy with the guy, and when he did so needles trickled into the area behind his eyes. In the background, behind the abrupt buzzing in his ears, Inuyasha heard Miroku ask, "There is nothing here."

The grass was losing its color; fading into gray dots. Inuyasha swallowed a small moan.

Sango looked around the muddy hills and sporadically placed trees. "Is this what you meant? How will this area help us find the cure?"

"Are we supposed to stick his empty head in mud or something?" Shippo muttered to himself.

Sesshomaru did not look pleased with the questions. "This is our destination." His lips were parted to say more when he was interrupted by Inuyasha collapsing to his knees.

The humans called out his name in shocked concern. The hanyou's shoulders were trembling ever so slightly and his hands were clenched deep into the earth. Sesshomaru was thrown back into the past and remembered how the boy had done the same thing that night when he saved Rin from falling into a puddle. Unease bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. The demon then randomly noticed that Susumu was not next to Inuyasha like the humans were, demanding if he was alright; shaking his shoulder. Instead he was staring at the hanyou with a troubled expression, haunted.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked back and saw that he was getting back up to his feet. Inuyasha did so in a strange manner, with his arms hanging limply at his sides. White bangs concealed his amber eyes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome timidly quipped again. Inuyasha ignored her and started walking in Sesshomaru's direction in a bumbling, almost drunken way.

The unease hardened, tensed. When Inuyasha was at Sesshomaru's side, he straightened and Sesshomaru saw the hanyou's face. His face was deathly pale, his lips thinned and parted, but what made Sesshomaru tense was the purple tributary of veins which fanned out from Inuyasha's temples. The capillaries in Inuyasha's eyes seemed filled to burst as well. Sesshomaru's muscles tightened to flinch, but he controlled the urge, when Inuyasha's clouded amber eyes flickered up to meet his. He was looking right through him.

Softly, air whispered through his lips. "Hush now my baby…be still now…don't cry…" Inuyasha walked past him, his steps now stable and determined. Sesshomaru doubt the humans could hear but he could very distinctly make out the breathy lullaby still lilting on the air. He was heading towards a patch of trees. It was a strange random clumping in the middle of the sloped valley. Inuyasha held out an arm as he neared the trunks.

Susumu's bark was loud and disturbing. "Follow him!"

Everyone complied. Sango talked evenly while she ran, "What's wrong with him?"

Susumu shook his head. "I can't explain it to you. Just don't lose track of him."

"What? What are you talking about? What's going on here? He's not going any—" Shippo ate his tongue when Inuyasha finally touched the bark of one tree. The leaves shook in reaction, the wood rippled out of place, transforming into a liquid-looking state, and then Inuyasha was walking straight through into the mass, disappearing. "What the heck!?"

Susumu quickened his pace, "Hurry! Before it closes!" He grabbed on to the fluttering edge of Inuyasha's haori sleeve, right before it disappeared along with the rest of him, and then held out his own hand towards Sango. The taijiya understood what needed to be done, gripped his hand, and subsequently wrapped her fingers around Miroku's. And down the line it went, following each other through the melting trees.

Rin peered up at Sesshomaru, alight with trepidation. Jakken was pulling at her kimono and growing frustrated, "Hurry, girl! Before we get stuck!"

Sesshomaru met her gaze squarely, bent his knees, and gently held her hand. The little girl's face flushed from the exuberant smile which pulled up at the sight of her lord's regal fingers wrapped around hers. She gave one firm nod and gave in to Jakken's pull. Sesshomaru was right behind her.

* * *

The darkness seemed a little different. He couldn't put his finger on it. His friend appeared the same, naturally, but the tugging it exuded on him was a little stronger than normal; a little bit more controlling. He didn't know where he was going; simply that he knew how to get there. Or rather, the darkness knew how. It was pulling him there. Forcefully.

The music was so loud. The singing and the buzzing were wracking his mind and making it near impossible to think. Usually when the darkness came to take him away, it released him from pain, filling him with drugging calmness. This time was…a little different. His headache persisted; the music just making it worse.

He was stuck in a rhythmic circle of throbbing hurt and he knew that while he was stuck in it, the darkness was taking his body wherever it darn well pleased to take it. Colors and flashes of images twisted around in his vision. Nothing to grasp on to. At one point, he saw his hand touching what looked like blurry tree bark. The darkness shivered. The lullaby hissed an octave louder. He was swirling around and around in browns and greens and blues.

In the noise, in the colors, he had the notion that he should probably fight against this. His good friend wasn't acting how it had in the past. But when that notion surfaced into his conscious realm of thought, a terrible screech ripped him in two and momentarily froze the workings of his brain. The screech pulsed higher, quieter, higher again, and then it drizzled away when the darkness knew he wouldn't fight anymore.

Writhing in phantom pain, frightened of the possibility that the horrible screech would come back again, he lost track of all his senses. He drowned in the black.

He drowned. Until he felt the ghostly fingers tearing and shaking the darkness' shoulders. No. His shoulders. His body. Right? His good friend had never taken his body before. Wait. What was going on here?

He questioned the darkness and was given no answer. In their meetings before, his friend would give him a taste of apology or of assurance. This time, he could feel a metallic tang of...of danger. There was still something shaking his, yes _his, _they were his shoulders and it was making the darkness frustrated. The screeching returned, amplified by the woman's lullaby. Loud. Loud. LOUD! He fought. He fought as best as he could. He needed to get control again. He didn't know how the darkness got control but somehow he needed…to get it…BACK!

Something changed. The screeching left. The danger had dissolved. Darkness clawed around, angry, but was losing its hold. As it completely left, he almost, almost heard an audible growl underneath the receding buzz.

He fell into himself and felt the full brunt of the claws tearing into his shoulders. Inuyasha winced when they were detached. He blinked rapidly and the swirling colors realigned together to form Sesshomaru's fierce face.

* * *

Right before his eyes, the veins threatening to pop right out of Inuyasha's flesh sunk away and the cloud in his amber orbs cleared. His little brother blinked up at him, tense lines of pain around his brows. "Sesshomaru? What…happened?" He touched a hand to his head and as if his fingers touching skin were a cue, Inuyasha's knees buckled.

Sesshomaru effectively caught him, no trouble at all. Susumu was at the hanyou's side as well and he answered, "You showed us the door." Inuyasha' head lolled forward but he quickly righted it.

"Door?" He mumbled. Inuyasha then realized what their surroundings were.

Cobbled walkways beneath his feet. Ornately designed houses all along the sides. It was obviously a place which enjoyed financial benefits. At one time. Dust was whistling up from the ground. Boards were nailed across windows and shingles were missing on the rooftops.

But that wasn't what was making Inuyasha's eyes widen.

It was the fact that they were surrounded by humans.

And they were on their knees, bowing.

Hesitantly, an old crotchety man, hunched painfully over upon a staff, came into the circle. A tall young man, broad shoulders, stiff jaw, was at his side, helping him to walk but the old man quickly shooed him away. When the old man's narrowed eyes, being drowned by wrinkled skin, saw Inuyasha, a smile bloomed upon his face.

A pang of pain touched Inuyasha's temple and then quickly left.

It was a sad smile. The old man was sad to see him. But also pleased enough to smile. Inuyasha knew.

The old man bowed his head reverently and then lifted a hand to behold the hanyou before him.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Son of the late Princess Izayaoi. It is so good to see you again."

* * *

**AN:** Yyyyyeaaaaaaaaah. *shruggs again*


End file.
